Hiei's problems
by Reserved
Summary: Hiei's walk through the woods end up in getting a new Spirit Detective! Will love blossom? HieiOC, KuramaOC
1. Default Chapter

a/n:Hiya!!This is Cahadras here. .And I Am sending out my very first fanfic.so b nice..and flame will be used to burn Kikyo in my nferno..and if u do flame me..I will sick the rain bowed colored kittens after u! I mean it!!  
  
Disclaimer: do u really think Im gonna say I don't own these guys.u must be outta yur freakin mind!!*sirens of policmen heard outside*damn..i don't own any body dats in this fic!!!except cahadras cuzz she is me and I am her.I made her!!ok..so now u now..i don't own any Yu -yu hakusho characters.*sobs*not even Hiei.my hiei*huggles Hiei*  
  
Hiei~*suffocating*damn woman lemme go before I kill u!!  
  
Cahadras~oops sorry my mistake..*lets go of Hiei.-*  
  
Ok now I stop chatting and the fics gets started!!  
  
Hiei's Problems: Chapter 1  
  
(Hiei's Pov.)  
  
~What the Hell?~God damnit I must be getting soft...Traveling with stupid humans...really what do i put myself up for?Where is my pride? Yusuke has yet made another defeat on a demon..Dispicable, all these strong Demons getting beat up by a human? Of course I might have lost to him before but that little bastard used trickery...and a mirror.AGH!! i might have been bested that one time but i will be sure to show that little brat whats whats!!And here I am thinking these thoughts as Me and Kurama travel with these pathetic human..Sure they can be quite amusing at times,but they get too mushy and soft..I sometimes wonder why Kurama puts up with them..  
  
As I have said..Yusuke has made yet another defeat on a pathetic Demon..And he also is taking all the credit for it when i was the one that saved his girlfriend Keiko from being killed...What thanks do i get? None!!Dispicable, unthankfull Humans..And there is that Kieko girl hangin all over Yusuke ..Heh, yelling at him actually for leaving again without telling her..Time for the amusing part..Yet again:girl yells at boy by being worried..boy makes it up with a perverted remark...girl beats boy into a bloody pulp...Well not really a bloody pulp..but surly a kick to the gonads can really hurt a guy..  
  
Well i gusse I better stop with my thoughts as in saying Yuseuke and keiko are about to make up with a kiss..Egh!!What is it with Humans and their feelings caled love?Its such a week emotion. I have already vowed to never let love get in my way..And i intend to keep that vow....yusuke and keiko walk off hand in hand ..Yusuke waves bye to me and Kurama..As Usual...And as the reach the set of Apartments that Yusuke lives in I see Keiko give Yuske a kiss goodbye..  
  
"Disgusting," I mutter out loud..Kurama seems to hear me and he walks over..I pretend to gag at Yusuke and Keiko... (Author's Pov)  
  
Kurama was standing just a few feet away from the fighting couple known as Yusuke and Keiko..This always happened so he was pretty used to it..As Kurama waited for the two teenagers to say their goodbye's he just stood there patiently..Throu most of the time Kurama could tell Hiei was going throu yet another "i hate huimans and love program" Seriosly..Kurama knew hiei so well that it was rather depressing to know that Hiei had such a cold heart, but Kuram awas still his friend even throu his big faults he was still reliable loyal and downright protective..As Yusuke and keiko leave with their lttle kisses good bye,kurama juat cant help but chuckle at them..fightin all the time yet still caring for each other..As Yusuke and Keiko leave with their kiss Kurama heard Hiei snort in disgust..  
  
"Disgusting,"Hiei muttered quietly..Kurama chuckled again..His red locks swaying back and forth as he laghed..Kurama then decided that it was time that him and Hiei had a little talk ...So he walked over to Hiei...Hiei relizing Kurama was coming over stood silent and waited..Until Kurama got right up to him he muttered..,"What do you want Kitsune?"  
  
"I want to talk naturally Hiei, I dont get why if you hate these humans so much why is it that you travel with them on Yusuke's missions?"Kurama started off a bit lightly cause he didnt want to get Hiei's temper involved..  
  
"As i said to you plenty of times Kurama, Its myu payroll..Its even your payroll...We do this and the spirit world lets us off with a warning.."Hiei snarled...his patience was wearing thin with the sun..wich was setting by the way..  
  
"But Hiei.. are payroll was let off three weeks ago..."Kurama muttered confused...Hiei sweatdropped..  
  
" Well then maybe these humans ere interesting and maybe i have nothin else ta do but help.." Hiei growled out yet again...  
  
"Then must you always get angry when u see keiko and Yusuke Together..It gets annoying you know...having you snort everytime yusuke and Keiko get mushy..wich is..quite a lot actually..."Kurama was starting to notice Hiei's tmper cominbg out so he decided to get to the point...  
  
"Why can I not snort?Its dispicable..Love humans ..everythang..Especially love..It makes you week..Humans weeker?"hiei muttered out in even more of a venomouse voice..Kurama set down under one of the trees next to a city building and sighed.  
  
"Ahh come on Hiei.....you know love aint that bad...I know you have feelings inside of you somewhere in that little body of yours..So do you mind letting it out once in a while?"Kurama saw Hiei blanch at that and he knew he had hit a nerve..wich really wasnt a good thing...  
  
"The only feelings I Hve in this LITTLE body of mine is hatred!!And a lot of it..."hiei was starting to fidget and Kurama knew Hiei was gettin on the verge of "You talk you die"..So he decided to try and make amend s quik..but his tounge slipped and different words came out..  
  
" I know You can feel love hiei wether you believe so or not..and I completly agree with Kuwabara that u need to gop out more..."Hiei's face reddened with anger...Kurama right then knew that he shouldnt have said that...~damn what was i thinking?~Hiei growled a bit and then he jumped in a tree..and before he was about to make his get away he said..  
  
"I'll be back by mornin..by then i hope you will have come to your demon senses..Kitsune.."Hiei sneered...with that..he ran off into the woods at the brink of Tokyo...~i hope he dont end up hurting himself out there~Kurama thought...He then shoook his head and headed for the hotel that he would be staying at..Hiei already gone from his thoughts for the rest of the day.... ok dats the end of my first chapters will not send in any other chapters until I at least get a few reviews.review ppl!!!click the go button.come on you know you want to,..click it now!!before i go on a burning rampage!!*runs off burning down buildings wanting someone to review* 


	2. 002

a/n.hey peeps..her e is chapter 2..and ppl..u betta b sendin in reviews!!or u will see my WRATH!!!!*evil laugh*muhahahahahahaha.damn cant breath now.*weeze*  
  
Hiei~yur evil laughs suck  
  
Cahadras~*anger mark*oh shut up..*uses kitsune magic to lock hiei in a closet till chapter 2 is done.  
  
Disclaimer:this thang sux u know..i don't own anything..u got that..i only own my self and my own character cahadras jr..so lay off!!!  
  
I CANT SPELL WORTH A DAMN SO LIVE WITH IT!!!  
  
Hiei's Problems:Chapter 2 (unknown pov)  
  
Running.....thats what I have been doing for two weeks now...Running..Just because I'm a Fire Demon I get chased down by Hanyou(half demon)demon hunters...The fools..I could take them down if there weren't like...thirty of them. Well...I'm not going to run anymore..I am at the middle of the Tokyo forest in the ningen (human)world and I'm getting pissed off from it...Well I'm going to kill those Halfbreds and return to the demon world if its the last thing i do!!Stupid nengens..I cant believe I'v been living around them...Stupid half breds..they dont deserve to live..they are tainted wit human blood...disgraces..  
  
I find a little small creek around the middle of this damn forest..what really catches my eye is the tree standing real close to it..I think I'll use this as my place to sleep tonight..I jump onto the branches and get situated..It's getting dark now and those half breeds would be asleep by now...Yea sure i could run and get a bette start away from them right now,but i have'nt slept for one week straight so this tree will do..As i get comfertable and listen to the creeks water running by me..I slowly start to go into a state of drowziness..Just as I'm about to fall into deep slumber when hear the cries of the half demons..war cries..As if they are makin a kill...Then i start to hear painfull cries..I chuckle to myself..Whatever they are trying to kill they are havin a heck of a time doing it..As i start to fall asleep again, their painfull cries increase and i start to feel a big mass of energy..I wonder why i did't feel it before..the energy feels like mine...Like a Fire demons...  
  
"What in seven Hells?"I stand up on my branches and feel the enormous energy engulf me...iI feel its power start to wain and I realize...These demon hunters are killing a fellow Fire demon...the asses..I already have respect for this Fire demon..it's powers are enormous...I feel another burst of energy that fades rather quickly..the half bred demon hunters are starting to win..I hop off my tree and run towards the great burst of energy..Planning on having my revenge on those hunters..Might actually meet one of my own kind thats not dead either..  
  
(Hiei's pov)  
  
  
  
Running...I seem to do that a lot lateley..Every time that stupid Loving Kitsune(Kurama)tells me i do have a soft heart i take off...I can't stand to talk about such a week emotion...What I really want is to go ack to the demon world...I really cant stand being near these nengins..But I think I'll wait till i have calmed down a bit..I start to head in the direction of my favorite tree in this world..It's enormose and can hide u easily..Good for surprise attacks..And it's close to a creek..makes it all betta to be near the soft sounds of the water flowing..(that place sound familar doesnt it?).. I start to get nearer to my destination,but I styart to feel a lot of energies around me...  
  
  
  
"I wonder...wuts thirty somethin hanyous doing around here for..filthy human stained idiots..."I mutter to myself..I slowly stop my running and hide in some bushes..I wait in more silence feeling the small half breeds energy..Soon about Thirty half dog demons walk by...I hear them muttering somethin about a female fire demon that they are gonna kill..not that i should care..Any Fire demon is a match to these big oafs...The very last bunch of these idiots start to go past me and one stops..feeling my energy i guess..The little girl dog stops everyone else and they all head towards the bush I'm in...DAMN!!  
  
  
  
I use my speed to hop in a tree and the other guys start yellin about attacking me..the fools..I'll kill them before they get a chance..Heck they are yellin so loud they could wake the dead..givin me a head ache ..what a good reason to kill them..I quickly jump out of the tree and use my sword to slice a few heads off...I only got three..Damn they are faster than iI thought..They all start Useing their attacks on me..but i keep confusing them by moving so much...I run up to another group of four and start hackin away with my katana...seven down..twenty-three to go...they start to use their own burst of speed to be able to punch me..knocking me down for only but a second...they are faster than what I thought too...  
  
  
  
Each time I get knocked down..five more get killed..but i can feel my energy going out..there are too many of them...but i wont run ..i will fight evem if it kills me..As I get knocked down again the 15 that are left start to surround me..My sword had been knocked all the ay to the other side of the clearing..DAMN!!I stand up and they get closer..I soon decide to use my attack that gives me a spirit sword..Like that idiotds Kuwabara..I hate that sword just becuzz it reminds me oif thet human..stupid fat ugly pig...Well here goes...I Use upo the last of my energy and a green energy sword appears in my hand..Time to kill some more..Only ten left and One of the bigger half dog demons knock me into a rock...my vision starts to go fuzzy..DAMN IT ALL!!!Just when I wuzz winning I get knocked out..The others start to close on my helpless form now and I am slowly going out into a feint..But then i hear a crash in the trees and the others strat howling painfully..I hear them mutter somethin about Cahadras has finaly decided to fight..whoeva the hell dat is..its a fire demon..i can easily tell from its energy..The thing starts to knock everybody away from and seems to run up to me and It's hand start to glow..DamnIts gonna hurt me too...Wait..no...Its HEALING ME!!What the fuck?My vision returna and i see five Half Demons Advancing and I look at my rezcuer and see thats its a Female Fire demon...A pretty one at dat too...  
  
  
  
"Who The hell are you"I ask..The girl shrugs and says..  
  
  
  
"No Time for that.!!unless u wanna become their dinner!!"I get her message and i stand off and we both attack the other five half bred idiots..weird..her power is as strong as mine.. (Author pov)  
  
Hiei and the girl Fire aparition so far known as Cahadras stopped fighting in the middle of the clearing...The thirty dead bodies of the half demon hunters slowly dissappearing with their souls...Hiei turns around and gets himself a better look at this girl..Him noticing that she is lookin at him too..And for the first time Hiei thought that a girl wuzz mor than pretty..wich wuzz pretty surprising to him..But the girl had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail onto the back of her head...She wore clothes pretty close to wut Hiei wuzz wearing and she had a Katana at her side...Her face wuzz a pale color but her firm features where easily detailed in the moonlight..And she wuzz the saome height as Hiei and her eyes burned wit a cold passion for myrder..Hiei could of staired in her grey deepthless orbs forever...  
  
the girl wuzz going through the exact same thang Hiei wuzz goin throu...and she wuzz just as surprised as him when she found out dat she thought he wuzz pretty hot..but she chose top keep that to herself..Instead she decided to get acquainted and get outta there..."Well I guess thats that..I got my revenge and faught along side a fellow fire demon..I guess I'll be leaving now...By the way..names Cahadras "  
  
  
  
"Hiei"Hiei then hopped into a tree and got ready for a nice rest..Cahadras looked at him and then ran off In the opposite direction....  
  
End of chapter 2..!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~"""""""""""""""""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n..im done!!!now all u guys gotta do is REVIEW!!!!u hear dat!!  
  
*hiei gets outta closet*  
  
Hiei~*pissed*yur dead bitch  
  
Cahadras~*scrared* shit..bye bye!!! REMEMBERCLICK THE GO BOTTON OR ELSE!!!  
  
*runs away from hiei  
  
oh yeah.LIVE WITH THE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLINGS I DO!!! 


	3. 003

a/n.here is chapter 3 peeps..remember b nice and review and make sure u don't flame me..it is my first fanfic afta all.AND LIVE WITH THE SPELLING ERRORS I TRIED I REALLY DID!!!*sobs**someone gives me sweatsnow*ooo.yummy*gobbles up sweatsnow*  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the yu yu hakusho charactrs in this fic.I only own cahadras whois a remake of myself..but believe me I will own them I will!!*laughs insanely*  
  
Hiei~my god were srewed if she owns us.  
  
Cahadras~*throws shoes at hiei*shut up yur sopposed 2 b on my side!!  
  
On wit da fic!!  
  
Hiei's Problems:Chapter 3 (author pov) "So...Tell me it again,Kurama" "I had a slip of the tongue and he ran off into the forest..he said he would be back by morning.."Kurama told Yusuke and Kuwabara once again..Yusuke wuzz laughing his head off on his bed while Kuwabara wuzz sitting there insulting Hiei.."And it's past noon..I think we should go look for him.."  
  
  
  
"Ah..I think that little shrimp can take care of himself..I mean when he is gone he aint beating the crap outta me when I'm near Yukina.."Kuwabara stood up and streched.."Really Kurama don't you have any sense.?"  
  
  
  
"I dont think u have any sense Kuwabara..If Hiei heard you say dat you would be a dead man.."Yusuke said..Kuwabara sent a death glare at Yusuke..He just sent the glare right back...but the glare wuzz a bit more menacing then Kuwabara's so he backed down.."Besides Kurama I'm sure he forgot and went make to Makei.."  
  
  
  
"But he said he would be back by morning..Hiei neva lies like dat..I am just worried that the Hanyous that Koenma told us about attacked him last night.."Yusuke waved his hand in kurama's face..as if in sayin.."earth to kurama come in kurama"...Kurama looked at YUsuke and waited for him to say somethin..  
  
  
  
"You forgot Kurama that Hiei can kick a load of ass...I'm sure he just had a good fight and is resting from it..or he might be fighting right now..come on this is Hiei we are talkin about..He can take care of himself..."  
  
  
  
"I neva thought that i would here u say dat spirit detective" as they all heard the low gruff voice the spun around to look at the window..And surprise surprise there stood Hiei smirking at them..He seemed to be bruised up a bit but he still looked as if he had his dose of killing last night..."Yea those hanyous did attack me..theya re all burning in hell now..."  
  
  
  
"Right ...and wuzz this an easy task for u Hiei?"Kurama asked suspecting something had happened last night that Hiei wuz leaving out(yea a girl named afta me savin hiei's life!!he is leaving that out!!).  
  
  
  
"Of course it wuzz kitsune..wut did u think I would lewt them kill me or somethin?"Hiei wuzz still smirking but Kurama and yusuke both noticed there wuzz a weird glint in his eye..like he wuzz thinking about somethin..  
  
  
  
"Well normally Hiei u wouldnt rest afta a killing and come back by noon still needing rest if u didnt get hurt to badly..sand why am i feeling another energy around you..it's real close to yurs actuall,but i feel a bit of female added to it."Kurama pointed out..Hiei frowned and Yusuke and kuwabara started laughing...  
  
"Well it sounds as if the shrimp got himself a girl last night..And he is always sayin he would neva do that...hahahaha..looks like the shrimp lied!!"Kuwabara laughed to himself..oth Kurama and Yusuke shook their heads cuzz they knew wut wuzz goin to happen next...  
  
POW!!!  
  
  
  
Kuwabara wuzz sent flying into the other rooms..Hiei stood there with his fist still in air afta punching him..Kurama and Yusuke both cringed..That punch wuzz a lot stronger than usual.."No i do not have a girl Kuwabaka...And you betta not call me shrimp again..or it will be yur head.."Kuwabara just groaned and layed on the floor...Kurama and yusuke looked at Hiei expectantly.."OK so i had help last night...i still killed most of them..that other fire demon just helped me in the last of it..she said she wuzz gettin her revenge"  
  
  
  
Yusuke and Kurama were interested now they sat up and waited for Hiei to tell them ut happened..Hioei saw this and grumbled to himself..He did"nt want them to know that a girl saved him..but wel they wouldnt leave him alone until he did..so he sat down and told them everythang...  
  
(cahadras' pov)  
  
  
  
Hmm...I wonder wut that Hiei wuzz doin outta the makei anyway....Woah!!I really need to stop thinking about him...He did need my help afta all..agh who am i kidding..I wuzz running from them..That Hiei guy just stood up to them..Man I'm such a coward!!Oh well...That grim reaper chick has been badgering me all day..Kept me from goin back to the Makei..grr.....I sooo want to kill her..but then I'll be in more trouble with Koenma then..ahh..I hate that toddler..just cuzz i killed a lot of hangs in my life doesnt mean he hasta bother me!!WHy dont he bother that cute Hiei guy...wait..I said cute...AGH!!!I think I'l use my jagen to bother grim reaper lady for a bit...  
  
  
  
~yur gonna die blue haired freak~i mutter in the gream reapers head..She stops walking and looks at me..Then she looks up to my head band..Then she sighs and turns around and I hear her mutter that Koenma shouldnt have picked me cuzz they dont need another person that acts like Hiei..wait she said Hiei..wut the fuck?  
  
  
  
"Why did u say hiei?"I ask in my "I'm just curios voice..She just looks at me in surprise..then she gets this big goofy grin on her face..oj no..wut is she thinking now?  
  
  
  
"Oh!! YOU know HiE!!! well thats just great!!You two act a lot alike you know..ANDyou both have JAGEN eyes!!"agh..tell me somethin i didnt know..grim reper..wait..i jhave a feeling Im gonna see her a lot..might as well call her bye her name..wut wuzz it again? Botan..or somethin?Botan..yea dats it boton...oh wait she is still speaking...  
  
  
  
"Well Koenma thinx that in order for you to live a a normal life that you need to do some paybacks for all the ppl you killed...You would be seeing a lot of Hiei.."WhAT!! an here i wuzz thinkin i'd neva see him again!!  
  
  
  
"Go away.."I growl out at her..  
  
  
  
"I would really I would,but I'm not leaving until you come to the spirit world and talk to Lord Koenma..."Damn It ALL TO HELL AND BACK!!!  
  
  
  
"Fine I'll see the little toddler"i mutter..Botan smiles and gets out her oar and tells me to sit on it..so i do..and then she head towards spirit world..Her I go..right to the the place i despise most..And proly gonna see dat fire demon again..damn..does somebody hate me up there?  
  
~~~~~~~"""""""~~~~~~~~"""""""""  
  
Hiei~*tied up in a chair* can I kill you now?  
  
Cahadras~*annoyed* no you can not kill me or I wouldn't b able to finish my story..  
  
Hiei~*tries to get untied*untie me bitch dats the whole point!!  
  
Cahadras~*still annoyed* dude thanx for da compliment.  
  
Yusuke~*cheerfull with red slap mark from Keiko* be sure to review ppl..  
  
Kurama~*tying Hiei down more with vines* yes click the go button  
  
Cahadras~*happy*wut the said. bye byez!! 


	4. 004

a/n..ok..lhere is chapter 4 ppl.please sit back..and enjoy..  
  
Hiei~*trying to strangle me*no don't sit back don't enjoy.shge is makin a luv fic about me..it cant b good.im gonna kill u.  
  
Cahadras~eva read Sakura's bio b4 Hiei?*Hiei blushes and walks off I smirk*thought so..  
  
Disclaimer..i don't own them alright I don't own em at all.AND IGNORE THE BAD SPELLIN PLZ!!!  
  
Now when I start getting a lot off reviews I will answer any guestions asked and I will also..be glad if ppl told me if I wuzz misspellin any bodies name..like hiei's..id hate it if I misspelled his.  
  
Ok on wit da fic  
  
(Hiei's pov)  
  
  
  
Damn..I cant believe I was saved by a girl..A Half bred girl..She may not have Ningen blood in her..But hell she was not full Fire Demon..I sensed a littlle bit of Kitsune(fox)in her too..Damn why am i even thinkin about this..Its not as if I will see her again...Damn..I shouldnt of told them the story...first Kuwabaka makes fun of me for lettin a girl save me..He will die by my hands..That is if Yukina did'nt like him so much..Kurama and Yusuke seem to have the same look on them..Different meanings..Kurama seems to be thinking about me and the put together..Agh he always does that..Yusuke seems to be thinking that he wants to meet this girl..I mean I may act as if i know nothin about them..But I can easily tell wut they are thinkin..without the jagen eye..  
  
  
  
"Man Hiei you shoulda brought her with you..I wouldnt have minded meeting her...Man if she was Hott I probably wouldnt mind going with her.."Yuske grinned..The oerv..I think thats all he thinks about..Other than fightin Demons..Kurama sighs ande smack Yusuke across the head.."OW!!! what was that for!!  
  
  
  
"Is'nt Keiko already yours Yusuke..? And judging by what Hiei said about her.. She sounds like a loner to me..Cuzz she ran off so fats.."If only Kurama knew..I left out the part on how she told me her name and i told her mine..I wonderwhy I did that?  
  
  
  
" HAHAHAHA" What the hell..what is that idiot thinking now?Waiut maybe I dnt want to know..."Maybe Hiei did'nt get mad at the girl for saving Him because he thought she was cute..Right shrimp"Agh I so want to kill him..That ugly stupid oaf has no right to insult me like dat.  
  
  
  
"Hn"Is all i say..It's not like im going to flat out say " I was entranced by her beuty and loved being saved by her"In fact I hated it..She ruined my pride..She saw I cant Beat up 30 Hanyous without needing help..I hope i neva see her again..  
  
  
  
"ill takethat as a no and if u call me shrimp again your goin to die" Kurama told kuwabara..damn he is good..that is what i meant by that...  
  
  
  
"OH HELLOO!! Yusuke!!! I need to speak with you!!" Damn..only one peron in the entire world can sound so annoying..Boton..And surprise..there she is standing at the door with her big goofy grin..I wonder what does she want now?"Oh good everyone is with you!!"  
  
  
  
"Reall..what now Boton"Yusuke looked a bit startled..Heh i guess he was not ready for an assignmetn for about another week or so..Well Lets see what she is gonna say..  
  
  
  
"Lord koenma would Like you three to come to the spirit world for an improtant announcement..And that means you too Hiei" Da,mn I gotta go too..I wonder what Lord Toddler wants...  
  
(author pov)  
  
  
  
Boton brought Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to the spirit world to see lord Koenma....Wich was the same thing almost as always..Yusuke ended up calling Koenma few things and Botan tried to shut him up..Hiei just stood in the darkest corner waiting for it to end so he could go..Kurama was the one to get the information they needed out..  
  
  
  
"Koenma sir" Kurama's voice ended the dispute between Yusuke and Boton.Koenma looked at Kurama.."Could you please tell us what you called us up here for..That way we can go and not cause a fuss..."Hiei was in the corner glad that Kurama got everything down to buisness..Hiei was starting to feel a weird presence around him..A very familaer FEMALE presence..and he did'nt want to stay and find out what it was...  
  
  
  
"Ah yes..Well I have reason to believe that Yusuke needs another Spirit Detective to help him on his case.."Koenma raised his hand to make sure Yusuke didnt interrupt" This person is a demon and They are doing this to stay on good terms with us..She has killed plenty of ppl and towns.."  
  
  
  
"SHE?"Yusuke interrupted.  
  
  
  
~Yes she you baka..is there something wrong with being a gril?~a voice wispered in yusuke's head..It soundd menacing...Yusuke jumped in the air and yelped!!  
  
  
  
"Wha-Wha- What the hell wass the voice in my head!!???"Yusuke yelped out..Hiei couldnt help but grin at ow stupid yusuke looked..  
  
  
  
" Oh thats your knew partnewr Yusuke..She is haf Fire aparitaian..and half kutsune..And she has a attitude to match Hiei's wich is really saying somethin"Koenma explained..Hiei snorted..he did'nt think there could be anybody out there with an attitude like his..only that cahadras girl got close..a little to close..  
  
  
  
" half of those tyes of demons? damn...Her parents were freaks...."Yusuke was about to finish, but all of a sudden he was thrown into the wall from someone punching him into it..Every one turned around to see who assaulted yusuke like that..and only7 to see a girl wearing a head band like hieis black hair...clothes like Hiei's and black..as short as Hiei.with a katana at her side..Hiei' eyes widened a bit....he couldnt believe it...That girl was the one that saved him..Kuwabara started drooling at the siute of her..It for some reason made Hiei madder than when he saw Kuwabara hittin on Yukina..wich really surprised him..Yusuke looked up at her and his jaw dropped..Kurama looked at her and was hopeing to see fox ears, but he felt her energy hiding them..  
  
  
  
The girl looked around and noticed Hiei standing there..Her jaw dropped...."What the fuck!!??"  
  
  
  
Hiei looked at her and Mumbled" Like wise"...Everyone looked from Hiei to her wondering what was goin on..Hiei and the girl didnt loose their eye lock....  
  
  
  
Yusuke got up and walke dover to her.."Umm..who r u and how do u knwo Hiei..?"The girl glared ta him, but then went back to her staring contest with hiei..  
  
  
  
"I am cahadras..The one reason that yur friend here is standing here today.."The girl called cahadras said..hiei's eyes narrowed..  
  
  
  
" I didnt need your help woman.."hiei was still glaring at her..  
  
  
  
"Then why were u near feint when i saw u hmm?"Cahadras countered..  
  
  
  
" Hn" was Hiei's response..  
  
  
  
" Uhh...Cahadras..Why Did u heal him anyway"Kurama asked remebering the story Hiei told him..He could of sworn he saw a glint in Hiei's eye that spelled attraction..but Kurama knew that was  
  
"Hn"Was Cahadras' response..Kurama grinneda bit..they did act a lot alike on a few thangs..This should prove to be quite intersting...  
  
(end of chapter three)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n..ok another chapter done.only..a lot more to go.hmm chapter 5 is comin soon ppl..i promise..ok..now review ppl..i might work faster if u do!!review review..u will get a cookie!!  
  
Voice~review or we will tell her to set u all on fire..  
  
Cahadras~*throws voice down a cliff*shut up damn eviilll voices.but plz review..click the go button..u know u want too. 


	5. 005

a/n.ok here is chapter 5 ppl!!oh and if u guys see Hiei around give me a call right..he seemed to have disappeared when I wuzznt lookin.all I did.wuzz get out some hair gel and said I wiz gonna get his hair to stop standing straight up..i wiz only jokin..id neva change his hair.i like it how it is.well hope u ppl relax and enjoy the show..*ahem* I mean fic..  
  
*Hiei hideing in closet*~she owns no one..only cahadras since they r the same ppl.now don't tell her where im at or ill kill u!!  
  
cahadras~*confused look*huh..did u guys hear dat..i must b goin crazy.  
  
ok on wit da fic!!  
  
(author pov) To Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Boton...Having Cahadras with them wuzz dissaster..Everyday wuzz the same thing...Since Cahadras came..Koenma had given them a big mansion place to stay in on weekends..lucky 4 them it wuzz summer so everyone wuzz stayin there..including Hiei..by force..Cahadras wuzz even forced to stay by force..And even now everyone wished that they had not forced them..Every morning..Hiei will eat sweert snow for breakfast..every morning..Cahadras would fight Hiei 4 the sweet snow..It wuzz quite disturbing to find that they both had a weakness for sweetsnow..so the dinning room became a war zone in the mornings...It always ended up in the sweet snow melting and Hiei and Cahadras arguing over whose fault it wuzz(a/n:sweet snow is icecream if u didnt know)Hiei and Cahadras's Favorite past trime wuzz either ignoring each other..or beating the vrap outta each other..so Yusuke and they others made it their mission to keep Hiei and Cahadras away from eachother..  
  
  
  
It just so happened that they were all in the living room one day just talking..Hiei wuzz in a darek corner..while Cahadras wuz in another dark corner..both ignoring everyone.Today Boton had decided to talk about wut they were gonna do for the summer...  
  
  
  
"I really think we should go to the beach it would be soo fun!!"Boton had squeeled out..She had been tryin for three weeks to get people to take her to the beach..Luck was on her side today..  
  
  
  
"Going to the beach would be fun Yusuke so how bout it?"Keiko smiled sweetly at Yusuke causing him to melt on spot..Hiei and Cahadras both rolled their eyes at them..  
  
  
  
"Yeah we will go to beach...That way I can see you Kieko..In that beautifull Bikini that you wear"Yusuke gave out his perverted grin..rewarding him with a smack in the face from Keiko and Kurama and Kuwabara shaking their heads in dissapointment and Hiei and Cahadras staring at Yusukes now red cheek in amusement..  
  
  
  
"Yes goin to the beach would be fun..but you dont want everyone ion this room to go do you?"Kurama asked..He mainly was hoping that thay could leave Hiei or Cahadras behind to keep world war three from starting..Of course Kurama had noticed how Cahadras ad Hiei are a like..they were both short..both were fire demons..and they both luved sweet snow..and they could kick ass..and they acted the exact same..but Kurama still didnt want them spending time together..World war three and four would start becouse of those towo and their fighting..  
  
  
  
"Well I would want Hiei tp come..Since he is like a brother to me..And I would love it if Cahadras came because I think she could be really fun..And since she acts like Hiei so much..She is Kinda like a sister to me" Yukina saud..Every one sweetdropped..except Kuwabara..Every one except kuwabara and yukina knew that Hiei was her brother..even Cahadras knew..She didnt tell them how she knew thou because when they asked she answered them with a "hn"...  
  
  
  
"Well Hiei, Cahadras..Will you go for my Dear Yukina's sake?"Kuwabara asked..causing him to get punched in the face by Hiei for sayin' my dear yukina" and causing Cahadras to groan in desperation of wanting to leave..  
  
  
  
"I will go only to keep you in check Kuwabaka"Hiei answered causing Kuwabara to get up and get into a shouting insults match with Hiei..Cahadras just stood in the corning smirking in amusement..Every one else sighed..This was another daily ritual that they all went throu..  
  
  
  
"WEll..so you guys are goin?"Boton interrrupted.. hiei turned and looked at her..Cahadras stayed in the corner looking at her too..they both answered her with a "hn"..  
  
  
  
"Ill take that as a yes only to keep you from buggfing us" Kurama said..Hiei and Cahadras both looked at Kurama as if thinking" how does he do that..he was right on target?"  
  
  
  
"WEll then.. Lets get ready and GO!!!"Boton squeeled ..all the girls went up the stairs top get in their swimsuits..they ended up having to drag Cahadras up cause she didnt want to wear a swimsuit..The boys had to do the same on Hiei..  
  
(Hiei's pov)  
  
Damn..women take forever just to get ready..Its been thirty minutes since they dragged me up stairs just to get in some swimming trunks..They wanted me to wear yellow..but I wore black instead..NO one disagreed..No one at all..My katana did the talking for them..So here i am sitting on these god foresaken ningen couches(a/n:ningen means human ppl)waiting for those girls to get down so we could get this over with..The beach..hmmph..It's such a waste of time..I wonder why the toddler hasnt givin us an assignment yet..I would love to see if Cahadras could handle it..proly not..She is after all a girl..But why do i say that anyway..She did say my life..AGH!!!must stop thinking about that!!YUsuke and Kurama seem to both have evil grins on their faces..wut r they planning?Kuwabaka seems to have dissappeared..HN...Wha are they planning..I dont like this...AGH!!!  
  
  
  
As i was looking around at yusuke and kurama I didnt notice Kuwabaka coe up behind me and now he just jumpoed me with ropes and started tying me up..THe little bastard!!IM GONNA KILL HIM WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!!I send him a telepathic messsage warning him..He plaes but still keeps tying me up..Yusuke and Kurama seem to be rubbing some type of stuff on my back..I smell it..AGH!! ITS CALOGNE!!!What the fuck are they doin to me!!???I start to struggle more and they let me go..Now I smell a bit like vanilla..damn them..I am soo gonna kill them.. I advance on them ready to fry them all up into crispy critters..they seem to be paled up now but thay are still grinning from ear to ear at me..damn them..  
  
  
  
I leap at them and right wehen i m about to kill them i hear a"AHEM"I stop and lok up at the stairs and iu see the girls are ready..Kuwsabara is staring at Yukina..aghy..Im gonna kill him...And Yusuke is staring at Keiko..well i saw that coing..He will. be making pereverted comments all day..That should be interesting..  
  
  
  
"Now asI know every one would love to see Cahadras in a Bikini so here she is!!"Boton step down and Grabs cahadras pulling her to the front..Judging by her death glare Cahadras was forced do wear that..Its her favorite color thou..black..wait..How did i know that was her favorite color..agh..My mouth drops open a bit as i get a look at her..She is wearing all black Bikini and its hugging all her curves perfectly..uhhh...Cahadras is staring at me and i turn my head around and walk out of there...What was wrong with me?Staring at her like that..She is just a stupid Fire Demon girl..ugly too..ok maybe not ugly..but AGH!!!IM BLUSHING!!!I look in a mirror and sure enough my cheeks are red..What in gods name is goin on with me!!  
  
(Cahadras pov)  
  
  
  
Dumb ass girls..First they force me into this Bikini..thank god its black..They wanted me to wear yellow but..I let my katana do the talking and they let it be black..If Im gonna be forced tp wear this Bikini thang I might as well get it in my favorite color..Damn these girls..I dont want to go to the beach...Especially wit That jerk Hiei..althou I act as much as a jerk a he does..he is still a jerk..HE ATE ALL THE SWEET SNOW THIS MORNING!!!grrr....Wait,..those girls are forcing me down the stairs to show the guys..no!!Those perverted freaks..I cant walk in front of them in this..Ill never hear the end of it...grr...damn these girls..  
  
~~~~~""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end of dat chapter..now to get chapter 6 ready..review ppl!!oh yea..where is hiei..i still haven't found him.if u guys tell me where hiei is ill give u all ten thousand cookies wit my kitsune magic..if u don't review..i will burn u wit my fire demon powers..i mean it!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!!*hiei in closet hopin no one tells me where he is.* 


	6. 006

a/n.here is chapter 6 ppl!!!and ignore bad spellin.and I don't own anybody except for myself and cahadras!!  
  
Hiei is off chasin evil voices so no talking today..  
  
On wit da fic!!  
  
(cahadras's pov)  
  
  
  
Hell Hell Hell Hell noo!! damn thse people..Makin me and hiei sit next to eachother on the way to the beach..HELL NO!!..I soo wanted to run next to the car,,Not as stuffy and i needed a good exorcise..Hiei wanted to do that too..Damn him...now we are sittin next to eachpother..Trying ourts best to to touch or look at each other..And dats a problem,..Damn him and his good looks!! Good looks..damn whats going on with me..I trust no one!! I cant be thinkin a guy looks good..cant , wont, will not, refuse.....Damn him and his well built chst and black swimmming trunks..Damn him and his calogne..I can tell he was forced to wear that..Just by the scowl of disgust on his face...Agh..I need to stop thinking about him and good looks..He is a jerk!!I need to hold dat thoughtand i will be fine..yea dats it..hold dat thought...  
  
  
  
Agh!!hate cars..so cramped up..I didnt even think yusuke could drive..Aparently he can...Keiko is in the passengers seat and Yusuke is driving..Boton is sitting on kuramas lap in the back..Much to his disliking..Iv neva seen Kurama scowl like that before...Kuwabara is sitting in the middle wit Yukina on his lap..hieri dont like that Im sure..I guess he acts like an older brother even thou she dont know he is..It so easy to tell...Theyt have the same type of aura that im ashamed to know Yukina hasnt found out by herself yet..Now me and Hiei are sitting next to each other..I could of sat on his lap and be a lil less cramoed..but i dont think so...Kurama might not like his lap being used by Boton but he is letting her anyway outta the goodness of his heart..Hiei wouldnt let me touch his lap and i dont plan on it anytime soon...  
  
  
  
We zoom past another car..Yusuke aint a bad driver,,he already flipped off three old ladies..Past four red lights..And Dont stop at any stop signs...Its hard noyt to fall onto hiei's l;ap from his reckless driving..oh well the faster we get to the beacjh the faster we leave the beach...And I cant wait for dat to happen...  
  
(Hiei's pov)  
  
Agh!!Her leg touched mine again..shit...why Does Shithead afta drive so reckless?(a/n:bet u cant gusse who shit head is?^_^)Why couldnt i have ran besid ethe car like Cahadras wanted to do.? That way Yukina would not be on Kuwabaka's lap..Damn Ill kill that baka soon enough for hitting on her..Baka ningen...Agh!!will her leg please stop touching mine!!Ok so it aint her fault Its the spirit Detectives reckless driving..But hell cant she at keast use ehr Kitsune powers to stop it..She is part kitsune..(fox demon)  
  
  
  
"Only one more mile and we are therE"Yusuke yells and flips off another old hag and goes onto a one way street..But he is goin the wrong way on the one way street..stupid idiot..Everyone is screaming and ducking their heads in fear..Except for me Cahadras, and kuramna..Kurama just looks like he is a bout to piuss his pants..but he is staying calm,..Heh tryin ta get boton from squishing him to death..Poor guy..Waiut.....Im showin sympothy..Wut THE HELL IS GOIN ON WIT ME!!!!  
  
  
  
Agh..she touched my damn leg again..This is going to be a long one mile ride..geeze I cant wait...Why did i have to be boirn?Being dead is better than this torture....Baka Ningens and their reckless driving...AGH!!! SHE FELL ON MY LAP!!!  
  
end of chapter 6 ...  
  
a/n..dats the end of dat chapter.now all u guys gotta dop to make me happy is..  
  
*drum roll*  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
*Hiei comes back*  
  
OOO HIEI!!!!  
  
*Hugs hiei and starts suffocating him* 


	7. 007

a/n.HIYA!!! CAHADRAS HERE WIT CHAPTER & OF HIEI"S PROBLEMS!!!*stops yelling to see hiei covering his ears in pain*ooh srry hiei*hiei glares at me wit murder in his eyes*I said I wuz srry geez.I didn't mean to.*gives hiei puppy dog pout and he almost gets a soft kind look on his face but he turns around and stomps off grumbling about my damn puppy faces*okaaay ppl..i have a few reviews I want 2 answer..actually im only gonna answer one today cuzz im bein a lazy jackass but u guys can cope right?now this review is from chapter 3 but I really want 2 answer it.  
  
DANICA~if u r reading this danica then I thank you 4 the review and im glad u like my fic..but like u I am a big fan of Hiei..and also like u I like 2 say dat he is..*looks around makin sure hiei cant here*HIEI IS MINE!!!..yes dats wut I like 2 say too..and also..me?let Hiei go?R U FREAKIN NUTZ!!! NEVA!!! I RESIST!! I WILL NOT!! I REFUSE!!!*goes on and on 4 about 3 more hours*AND I WILL NOT*looks around*uhhh..*sweet drop*ok..well really I am kinda touchy bout dat subject excuse me 4 dat outburst..  
  
And I would like to thank my internet friend Sakura Kitsune 4 sending me a lot of reviews..she gets.*drum roll*ANOTHER Truck Load of sweet snow!!!have fun!!  
  
Now I own no one..makes me feel sad to say it..*sobs*I only own Cahadras cuzz she is a remake of myself..and plz excuse the bad spellin..spellin sux so I don't try to hard to spell correctly..only on names..like Hiei if I misspelled his name id kill myself..not literally ppl so stop tyryin ta make it look as if I misspelled it..*groans of sadness in the crowd*really this crowd sux!!*thowin veggies at me*hey I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE DAT!!!  
  
On wit chapter 7!!  
  
Chapter 7: Fun At The Beach...  
  
(Cahadras Pov)  
  
DAMN YOU HIEI!!! DAMN YOU YUSUKE!!!Yusuke for his driving and making me fall on Hiei's lap!! For Hiei for nearly killing me.Oh yea he got a few bumps and bruises too but really he over reacted just a bit when I fell on his lap..I didn't mean too so he didn't hafta blame it on me!!like I really wanted on his lap anyway!!Yusuke had to drive so recklessly..Yea I admit It was fun..Except for falling on Hiei..My ears will neva be the same..As soon as I fell on Him he yelled really really really loud..loud enough to bust an ear drum..And then he punched me off of him yellin at me for landing on his lap..Naturally I punched him back..He had no right to punch me when it was that detectives reckless driving's fault..  
  
Now we are finaly at the dumb beach..i never been to one before so this is new to me..Same with Hiei I think..but I am just going to act like I have been here before..Just like Hiei..we will see who gets in over their head first.Hmm..Me and hiei are sitting down on a few Beach towels..Damn Kurama..Why did he put our towels close to eachother..he is up to something..When he put mine and hiei's towels down he had this big sneaky grin on his face..Im goning to have to have a talk with that Kitsune later..Botan wants me to go swimming with her..But I cant..My head band might fall off..That would be a crisis..Girl with third eye walking around having fun at the beach..I think that is the same reason hiei is still sitting next to me on his beach towel..Hahahaha..Keiko is chasing Yusuke around the place for flirting with all these girls.Pure entertainment I tell you..Kuwabaka and yukina are having a splash fight.Hmmm..Hiei don't seem to llike that very much..I don't blame him..What does yukina see in that baka anyway..I may never find out..Oh poor Kurama.He cant have anyfun cuzz all these girls are chasing him around..Yea he is cute but those girls are rabid..poor guy.Huh? Some one just tapped on my shoulder.Who the heck is this guy..Some Baka ningen..What does this idiot want?  
  
(Author pov)  
  
"Hey Babe..Whats Up?" This teenage guy seem to have pooped up out of no where to cahadras..It quite surprised her..but her suroprise soon turned to anger when she relised this ugly ningen was calling her "Babe".  
  
"..."  
  
"Looks like you don't talk much babe..Well anyway..I was wondering if you would like to go swimming with me and my friends.."The guy gave cahadras a sparkling white smile that could normally make a girl drool..Cahadras was Disgusted at this guy for hitting on her and she soon saw that the guy was wanting her to swim with five other guys..This made her blood boil.  
  
"Why the hell do you think I would just want to swim wit you when I don't even know who the fuck you are soppossed to be.."Cahadras snarled..She glanced over at hiei's direction to see him staring at the guy with murder in his eyes..She wondered what was going through his mind right then..  
  
"OO A tough girl eh?Well that just shows that women are not week..Come on babe how bout it? I can show you a good time."Cahadras looked at the guy like he was an idiot..  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Come on babe"The guy grabbed Cahadras' arm causing her to yank back out of his grip.  
  
"I said no..what part of that do you not understand?"Cahadras snarled..She noticed Hiei was getting redder in the face and the murder glint in his eye was getting stronger..what was wrong with him?  
  
"Maybe the part where you are saying it to me babe.."The guy went on and went to grab her shoulder again when.  
  
BAM!!! POW!!! CRUNCH!!!  
  
The guy went flying six feet away and into his group af friends..The guys looked over at Cahadras and then ran for it..Cahadras stood there with her fist in the air..She had just punched the guy..But the weird part was..The guy also had his nuts crunched and he was also punched in the lip..Cahadras thoughtthis weird because she only hit the guy in the nose at half power..She turned around to find that Hiei had gotten up and his fist was in the air too and that he was regaining his balance from kicking the guy down below.Cahadras was surprised..Hiei had just helped her..This confused her greatly..hiei still looked as if he was ready to kill but he seemed to be holding back.  
  
"Baka Ningen"Hiei muttered.He trhen sat back down..Cahadras sat back down to and looked at Hiei curiosly.  
  
"Why did you do that"  
  
"hn"  
  
"Fine then don't tell me"  
  
Hiei grunted and turned his back to her..She just shrugged and rolled over herself and muttered.."Baka ningens" She was aiming those words to the guys who were now hitting on a big group of girls..  
  
(Hiei's Pov)  
  
That stupid human..That stupid stupid stupid..human..I outta kill him..Rip Him apart and feed him to the dogs.How dare he make a molve on Cahadras like that..Couldnt he see she wanted him to leave..That baka ningen..he don't deserve life..I should of killed him..I could still kill him..If he was not in so much public..That would be a great thing to see in the news..Especially if I used my demon form..hat guy should know that he shouldn't mess with girls that I happen to li...Waitaminute...what am I saying!!???I don't like her..She is a stupid ugly Bitch..I cant..I wont..I refuse.I take a glance over at Cahadras to see her glancing at me too..I turn my head back..Damn.What is going on with me?? Im not sopposed to act like this.And what is this..IM BLUSHING AGAIN!!!AGH!!! I really need to get to the demon world..soon.AGH!! but I cant..not until lord toddler sets the detective onto another case..I take another glance at cahadras and I notice she has fallin asleep..She is pretty when she sleeps..AGH!! IM DOING IT AGAIN!!This is a really really big problem..  
  
End of chapter 7.  
  
a/n..is it done?yes yes of course it is..and my fingers r killin me!!I hope I made this chapter a little bit longer than the others..I have it planned to male my chapters a whole lot longer or ill just have over 50 chapters to this story..And that would suck.  
  
Hiei~*banging head on wall* why am I going throu this torture? Why couldn't u do a luv fic about Yusuke..Huh?  
  
Cahadras~cuzz..its fun torturing u..you are sooo cute when u do that..*Hiei blushes and walks off*uhh..i said that out loud didn't i? crud.  
  
Review ppl..I fu review enough ill b sure to give u all a lot of cookies!!  
  
*runs off to tell hiei she didn't mean it..*  
  
Yusuke~yea I wished she did a luv fic about me..it would b a good lemon..and sheesh..if she tells hiei that she didn't mean that.damn she lies to much..*goes off to flirt with Keiko* 


	8. 008

a/n.hi..cahadras is back with chapter 8 a comin..and it is a miracle that im actually gonna b writing this now..its 11:00 clock at night 4 cryin out loud!! Oh well..i changed my bio ppl..to bad ff.net is bein slow and wont update it..grr.its makin me mad.*ppl run 4 da exits*hey im not in a burning killer mad craze yet..wait..i said yet..so u might wanna look out.  
  
voice 1~o look she is warning everyone b4 she goes on rampage..  
  
voice 2~maybe we otta tell her 2 attack them all with her Jagen eye..  
  
voice 3~yes wut a great idea.  
  
Cahdras and Hiei~*tackles evil voices and kills them with katanas*die evil voices die!!  
  
Cahadras~evil voices dats wut they r..ppl..neva listen 2 them dats akll I got 2 say..wut they tell ya may sound like fun but trust me..u could hurt some one dear 2 u..the evil voices told hiei 2 kill yukina once..if only they would tell him 2 kill kuwabara..now dats something worth listenin 2.  
  
Cahadras~o yes I forgot..i don't own any one but I will soon..trust me I will.I just own cahadras ..cuzz she is me and I am her..coincedince..i don't think so.now ignore the misspelling cuzz I will do it a lot.  
  
Now on wit chapter 8!!!  
  
~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
Hiei's Problems: First Case assigned  
  
(Author pov)  
  
Yusuke stood behind the trashcans in hope that Keiko wasn't going to find him..As soon as he had got to the beach she had started chasing him around with a mallet..Seriolsly he had no clue what he did wrong.. All he did was ask a few girls if they would swim with him..What is so wrong with that..?  
  
Yusuke sat down behind the trash cans and let out a sigh of relief..He so far thought the coast was clear and he might be able to go back out there again..He did recal seeing Hiei and Cahadras deck a guy earlier while he was running around.Yusuke grinned at this thought..truthfully no matter how many fights those two got into..Yusuke couldn't help but think Hiei and Cahadras was meant for each other..(cuzz they r duh!!)  
  
Just as Yusuke was getting out of his thoughts and was about to go out into the warzone of the Malletr bearing keiko again.. A loud BAM!! Was made on the trashcans..Yusuke jumped about 7 feet into the air in shock..He spun around quikly to find that Keiko was there grinning at him..And she had just slammed her oar down onto the trashcans..Yusuke let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" Botan what the hell do you think you are doing scaring me like that..!!?? I thought you were Keiko for a minute there!!"  
  
"HAHAHA Well Yusuke I can see why your scared since Keiko is still out there looking for you swinging that big mallet around!!"Botan giggled..  
  
"OK I got ya..Now why did you come over here anyway.Don't tell me you already want to leave..I haven't had any fun yet!!"  
  
"Oh no yusuke I don't want to leave its just."  
  
"Well? What?"  
  
"Just shut up and let me finish will you!!??"Yusuke cringed..Botan had yelled in his ear..  
  
"..."  
  
"Good boy..Now as I was swimming and having fun..Minding my own business as usual..Koenma called me..So I have to go,but don't worry you don't have to" Botan said quikly at the look Yusuke was giving her.."I might not be back till later this evening so II hope you are at the house Koenma gave you when I get back.."  
  
"Yea sure why not?"  
  
"Thank you Yusuke..Now have fun with the MALLET WEILDING KEIKO!!!"Botan flew off..Yusuke sighed and just stood there for a little while..He then decided to tell every one that they would have to leave early.  
  
(Cahadras Pov)  
  
FINALY!!! We left this fucking ningen hell hole.I couldn't stand sitting there so close to Hiei a moment longer.And now.I actually survived Yusuke's drive back because I ran beside the car..So did Hiei.Kurama was glad at the seating arrangements..Botan was not sitting on him this tiome.I sometimes feel sorry for that Kitsune.  
  
Now I am standing in the corner of a living room..Just finished a sweat snow battle with Hiei..It finished with the usual "IT MELTED' Scenario..Damn Hiei..Ever since I met Him I haven't had a decent AMOUNT OF SWEAT SNOW.And as I wait in the living room in my own thoughts..I notice hiei is looking at me..Out of the corner of his eye..I still wished I knew why Hiei had helped me out from that ningen..He confuses me at times.  
  
O FINALT ..The grim reaper has returned..Lets see why Lord Toddler wanted her..Probably wanted her to change his diapers.  
  
(Hiei's pov)  
  
Botan has finaly gotten back..I was gettyin nervouse just standing her waiting like an idiot..My eyes had kept glancing over at Cahadras.I am pretty sure she is wondering why I hlped her today..I don't myself..That guy messing with her like that just mede my blood boil.  
  
I look over at Botan and she is excited as she gets off her oar thingy..Well that's nothiun new..She is always excited.  
  
"Yusuke you have another assignment now!!"BOtan yelled out..I swear if she yelled any louder I would be death by now.Yusuke looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue..Its not like we can go on a case without even knowing Who or what we are up against..thats suicide.HN.sounds like fun..  
  
"Ok..Well Koenma wants us all to go to Spirit world tomorrow so he can give you the details..All I know is That we have a Kitsune Demon that we are going after."I look over at Kurama who seems to be taken aback at knowing we are going after a Kitsune demon..I notice Cahadras take little interest in what she is sayin..Hmm..Im doing the same thing.  
  
"Did you say a kitsune Botan"Kurama asked..Botan looked at him and nodded..I wonder whats goiung throu thaty Kitsunes head right now.."Well Botan..There is a new student at my school that seems to be doing very well at covering Kitsune energy..Do you think she ight it?"AS I hear Kurama say this I notice a glint in his eye..I know that look..Thats look I see Keiko and Yusuke give each other all the time..ATTRACTION.So the Kitsune likes a girl at his school thing and she might be who we are after.  
  
"Do you know her name Kurama?" Kuwabara asked..That stupid baka is drooling just at the mention of a girl..What does Yukina see in that big stupid oaf?  
  
"All I know is that she says her name is Sakura"I take a look at Cahadras and I see she looks surprised and she is staring at Kurama like she just saw a ghost.  
  
(Cahadras pov)  
  
Sakura? Could It be? No It couldn't be.She died last year..Right? Oh my god..Im soo confused.Sakura if that is you why didn't you at least cay hi or something..I thought she was dead.  
  
I look over at Hiei and I see him staring at me..he looks a bit concerned I wonder why.I look in a mirror and see the reason..My whole face has gone pale..I quietly klet everyone stare up at me as I go upstairs to my room..As I go up the stairs I cant help but think..  
  
~Sakura..If this person really is you..What happened..And How did you live that attack..NO..It cant be the Sakura I know..IT cant ..It cant..cant~  
  
end of chapter 8!!  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
a/n.finished finaly..i hope this is longer than my other ones..damn week fingers dat cant type fast.o well..i hope my dear readers review this!!^_^  
  
Hiei~*shocked face*o my god yur putting her in yur fic!!  
  
Cahadras~hey she is putting me in one oif hers im just returning the favor..  
  
Hiei~shiit..  
  
Cahadras~o well..REVEIW PPL!! CLICK THE GO BUTTON!! 


	9. 009

a/n.heyy peeps..cahadras is in da house and is comin wit chapter 9!!now I have a few thangs to say 2 my reviewers..  
  
Keyasha: ok I know u want 2 b in my fic but I still hafta find a nice way 2 get u in2 it.right now im gonna get my bud sakura in2 it then ill try and get u..but ill need yur help..cuzz I know nothing about keyasha..ill need 2 know wut she looks like..how she acts..wuts she likes and dislikes..wut type of demon she is(if she is a demon)her powers too..so ill wait 4 u 2 give me dis info then ill get u in2 my fic..cuzz im still havin probs getting sakura in2 my fic cuzz of one and simple thing.im getting a writers block..*sobs*  
  
Yes I am getting a writers block and it sux..writers blocks r eviiiil..eviiiil I tell ya..they might b worse than the voices 2..*thinx*ouch*rubs hurting temples*dats hard 2 choose wich is eviler..now 2 my other reviewers.u all get 200 cookies.so enjoy!!  
  
Hiei~she owns no one..if she did..i would have already killed myself.she only owns herself..and sakura owns herself..that is all now shut up and leave me the hell alone..  
  
Cahadras~oo..hiei don't u have anything cheerfull in that body of yurs?  
  
Hiei~no.  
  
Cahadras~hn.*mumbling to self*I gotta find a way 2 make him smile  
  
Ok on wit chapter 9!!  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""  
  
(Unknown pov)  
  
Good bye demon world..Hello ningen world.This sux..I am a Kitsune..Stuck in a ningen body..well not really stuck..I can change to my Kitsune form wheneva I want..Thank god for dat..These Ningens are so Boring..They all look the same.I would really prefer to have my Red fox tail right now..  
  
Well not all ningens look boring..There is this one at the school I have to go to.I hate it..School is Hell..Now this boy at my school..Yes he is actually quite hott..And that is saying something for a ningen..Or maybe he aint a ningen..I did feel a strange energy coming from him.Agh..I really shouldn't think about it..It will just make my head hurt..Now I heard Cahadras was in this world so I am going to find her..She probably thinx Im dead..Who could blame her..That elemental demon was scary..and Evil..  
  
Now I have been going to this school for a few weeks now and that guy I happen to like..I feel sorry for him..All those skanks chasing him around..Maybe I should kill them all with my rose whip..No that is one of the reasons why I have to be stuck in this ningen body..So Koenma does not find me..I cant kill Until my name is off Koenma's wanted list..  
  
I know I am close to finding Cahadras..I can feel her energy..The weird thing is I only feel her energy when I am near that boy(sakura if I am getting yur character all wrong plz tell and I will somehow fix it)..He has his own energy and then I since other energies around him..Like it's the people he hangs with..I felt Cahadras' energy on him..That boy aint normal and I am going to have a talk with him.Hold up what was his name? O yea..Im stupid ..ow could I forget such a hott boys name.That suckx..His name is Kurama..  
  
I just hope I am not leading myself right into lord Koenma's hands..Now that would suck..  
  
(Cahadras pov)So we went to Lord Toddlers place to get the profile of this Kitsune we are after..I have been in quite a daze ever since..The Kitsune we are after IS Sakura..But how can she be alive..That Elemental demon through that beam attack right on her.She always surprises me.And I do sense her energy around Kurama so she must be the new girl at his school..Kurama is taking with her I can tell..Everytime we start a conversation about the girl we have tpo get Kurama gets a distant ;look on his face..Hahaha..Looks like Sakura got herself a Kitsune admirer..this will be quite interesting..  
  
My only problem is I have to find a way to keep her out of Koenma's prison..Maybe she could become a spirit Detective like I did..Hmm..It might work..  
  
"Can you tell me what is wrong with you..You have been going throu a daze all day and its bugging me.."I snap out of my thoughts to see Hiei looking at me..Well that's a first..He didn't insult me like usual.And why does he care..?  
  
"I have had a drak past and this sakura girl is familiar to me"  
  
"hmmm.How is that?"Hiei asks..damn.Im letting him know more about me..I wont talk about it..I shall not..I wont..I resist all temptation..  
  
"Why do you want to know Hiei..Have you all of a sudden gain interest in my life"There that will get him.Now I mightlearn something about him..  
  
"Hn"Hiei turns around and sits down at the window sill..Me getting to know him more.Maybe not..  
  
I turn my back to him and look at Kuirama..He has that distant look in his eye again..This is to funny.  
  
"I have had a dark past too Cahadras that's why I wanted to know"I turn around and my mouth opens in shock..Hiei tunrs back to the Window sill and he does not look at me..Well I guess me ands that cute fire twirp do have more in common.Wait..I said cute..  
  
AGH!!!  
  
(Author pov)  
  
Hiei Cahadras..You are coming with me ..Wgen I go to school today."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Cahadras and Hiei stand up and look at Kurama..Is he nuts..They aint going to no stupid ningen hellhole called school.  
  
"You will just wait for me until school is over.You wont have to learnm anything..I just want you two yo learn the most that you can about Sakura.."Kurama got that distant look again..And Cahadras looked amused at this..Hiei looked at her curiosly and wandered why she would take that as amusing.  
  
"Why cant Yusuke or botanpr Kuwabaka go?"hiei asked..he did not want to be waiting for Kurama to get out of school..With Cahadras like two little loyal dogs waiting for their master..Cahadras was thinking the same thing..  
  
"They have their own school to go to.."  
  
"Damn"  
  
Cahadras and Hiei looked at each other..They had said damn at the exact same time..Now it was Kurama's turn to look amused..  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Hiei and Cahadras stood at the base of a tree and watched kurama go into his school..They both tried top contain their laghter when they saw Kurama run for it friom this big mob of girls..They didn't succeed any cause they both bust out laughing..Cahadras looked over at Hiei..  
  
"Wow the great Hiei laughs"  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
"Make me shrimp"  
  
"You are smaller than me baka"  
  
You are still a shrimp"  
  
"Well you are an idiot"  
  
"And you are a jerk"  
  
This went on for a while like this..hiei and Cahadras both sending insults at eachother..They weren't mad..They were actually having fun..This surprised them greatly thou..It had been a long time since hiei had fuin argueing..Same with Cahadras..They got so heated up in their argument their faces were nearly touching.  
  
"AHEM"  
  
They turned their heads around to see Kurama and a girl with Blue and red streaks in her hair..She was wearing a red halter top and blue jeans that were ripped at the bottom..Cahadras and Hiei got surprised..They were so caught uop in their argument that they hadn't relized that school was over and that Kurama and this girl had been standing their for five minutes waiting for them to shut up..The girl looked at them amusingy..  
  
"If you two are done flirting now I would like you to meet my friend here"Kurama said..hiei and Cahadras blushed a light tint of pink and jumped five feet away from each other..They then sent Death glares to Kurama..He took no notice..  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hn"  
  
The girl laughed..Cahadras and Hiei looked at her.  
  
"What are you laughing at girl"Hiei sneered..Cahadras didn't say anything..The energy the girl had around he was really really..familair..  
  
"Oh nothing at all shorty"The girl said back..She was still laughing but she then shut up and stared at cahadras curiosly..She seemed to have a hint of reconishion goin throu her eyes as she satred..  
  
"Well thse two people who were just now argueing is Hiei and Cahadras.."KUrama said trying to break the tentiuon that had been made..The girl gasped at Cahadras name..  
  
"And Cahadras , Hiei..This is my Friend Sakura.."Now it was Cahadras turn to gasp..  
  
Sakura and Cahadras kept staring at each other..Kurama was getting confused and Hiei was still glaring at Sakura for her last comment at him..  
  
Sakura looked at Cahadras..  
  
Cahadras looked at Sakura..  
  
Sakura then mumbled..  
  
"Hey cahadras..long time no see.."  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
that's the end of this chapter!!..and Sakura..plz don't get mad if yur character does not act lioke u that much..i tried I really did.but I suck at makin ppl act how they r sopposed to.. except 4 myself..and trust me sakura..next chapter ppl are gonna find out how much u like linkin park..  
  
well..i hope ppl liked dis chapter..now all u gotta do ppl is.  
  
REVEIEWCLICK THE GO BOTTON!!  
  
Hiei~*trying to murder Kurama*flirting?u said we were flirting..o yur goin down fox.  
  
Kurama~*Hiding behind me*She made me say it..  
  
Cahadras~Hiei leave Kurama alone or u might make sakura try and kill you..  
  
Hiei~her kill me..are you trying to be funny?  
  
Cahadras~no I am not..  
  
Cahadras and Hiei~*gets in argument*  
  
Kurama~I know you two like each other but do you hafta argue constantly to show it?\  
  
Cahadras and Hiei~*blush*watch it kitsune.  
  
Kurama~*running off to go find Sakura*me and my big mouth.  
  
Cahadras~review ppl..make me happy!!  
  
Hiei~no don't review make her sad  
  
Cahadras~grr  
  
Cahadras and Hiei~*argueing again* 


	10. 010

a/n.hey ppl..im back wit chapter 10 now..i hardly got any reviews on my last chappy..*sobs*u guys suck ass!!*audience throwin shoes at me**they miss*ha u all go tbad aim..and besides I wiz only jokin..i might not b jokin if u don't review.so review damn u.*someone throws a half eaten pizza and it lands on my ass*ok who threw dat? They r goin down..half eaten pizzas r now evil and dat wiz not funny..i have pizza sauce on my ass damn u..*glares at evil pizza thrower*  
  
Hiei~its just pizza u can always wash it off..  
  
Cahadras~yea I can but its proly gonna b stained and dis is my favorite thang 2 wear..  
  
Hiei~it wont stain.  
  
Cahadras~yes it will damn u for staining my pj's..jk..im not wearing my pj's..haha  
  
Yusuke~ Don't scare me like dat!!  
  
Cahadras~srry yusuke  
  
Hiei~if she gets the contract from the damn mail ppl then she will own us..damn mail ppl r takin 2 long..  
  
Yusuke~u want 2 b owned by her?  
  
Hiei~hn.  
  
Kurama ~ well it wouldn't b that bad..but then I might not get 2 see sakura again..  
  
Cahadras~ Don't wrry Kurama..I wouldn't do dat 2 u..Id let u visit sakura every day..  
  
Hiei~waitaminute..u like sakura*smirking*  
  
Kurama~n-n-n-no*blushing*  
  
Cahadras~o well ignore the bad spelling and here is chapter 10!!  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
(Cahadras pov)  
  
Holy shit..Sakura aint dead..OH I am gonna kill her for doing that to me..I thought she was dead for one fucking year..and here she is standing right in front of me saying "Long Time no see" o im going to kill her.  
  
Kurama looks from me to Sakura then back to me again..I guess he is confused at whats going on here..Heck If I was him I would be confused too. Hiei is still glaring at Sakura for calling him shorty..Well He is short but I am shorter..I was cursed with Shortness.  
  
Kurama clears his throat and Me and sakura look at him..He still looks confused but he is still remaining calm..I wonder how he does that..  
  
"Umm..Cahadras would you care to explain how come you too know eachother?"Kurama asked..Hiei started to look confused now.I looked over at sakura..Man she looked better in her demon form..I think all demons look better in their demon form..except Hiei..  
  
"Lets just say me and Sakura were allies on stealing things from Koenma's treasury a year ago..And we were attacked by a elemental demon and I could have sworn I saw her get caught in the blast wich would have killed her.And I am going to finish the job that elemental demon left out on.You little bitch making me think you were dead all this time."Kurama and Hiei look at me strangely..I guess they never heard me say so much in one sentence before.  
  
Sakura sweet drops and looks at me.She then mumbles out.."Why Cahadras..you would make me believe you actually cared.."  
  
"Hn"is all I say..  
  
"You mean to tell me that you were allies with this idiot" Hiei asks me..Sakura starts to get red in the face from anger..Thats Sakura alright..  
  
"Idiot? You Jerk Your going down..!!"Sakura leaps at Hiei but Kurama grabs her and stops her from attacking..She looks at Kurama with a death glare..But I notice in her eyes there is a glint in them..oo I know that glint..She likes Kurama..hahaha..This is going to be fun.  
  
"Hey lemme go!! Kurama this is unfair. Wat did I do to deserve this.? Why wont you let me hurt him..? WHY? Why must I get in trouble for his actions? Im just an innocent little girl.."I cant help but chuckle at this..Sakura has not changed over the year..  
  
"You innocent..Dont make me laugh"  
  
"Back at ya"  
  
"Sakura you have to go back into the school..You do have detention you know."Kurama mutters pushing Sakura away from Hiei..Hiei is standing In his fighter stance begging her to attack him..Well not begging begging..Pleading with the euyes to have a reason to kill something more like.  
  
"Damn" Sakura mutters "You and Your damn memory..Well hope to see you soon Cahadras." She looks over at Hiei "Hiei"She runs off into the school..  
  
Hiei Looks over at kurama with a disbelieving look on his face.." Why didn't you let her attack me I was wanting to have some fun there.."I shake my head..Hiei doesn't see it..Kurama didn't want her to get hurt..He likes her I can tell..She likes him too..She has not changed since the last time I saw her..I clear my throat to shut them both up.  
  
"Kurama canb you please tell me why sakura got detention?"I ask..I have to know what she did..Just to make sure that this aint an Imposter acting like Sakura.  
  
Kurama looks at me and shakes his head in understanding.."Well if you gotta know.."..  
  
(Kurama's pov)  
  
~flashback~  
  
I was sitting in Biology class..Working on my work.. Everyone was almost half asleep from the teacher talking non stop..Truthfully I was close to dropping off into sleep myself..But the girl that hardly wears anything that sits right next to me kept me awake.Who knows what she would do iuf she saw me sleeping right next to her..Scary.  
  
Well the teacher finaly shut up and was sitting at his desk doin papers..I had finished my work and By then I thought I would just restmy eyes until the end of class.Just as I am about to fall asleep..  
  
A radio turns on blasting out Linkin Park.  
  
I look up and see sakura on top of her desk head banging to the music..The teacher is yelling at her to get down but she just hops from one desk to the other..Keeoping away from the teacher..She hops onto mine and the song "Points Of Authority" Comes on..Right there on my desk she starts singing it and head banging to it.  
  
~Forfeit the game,  
  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame,  
  
And puts your name to shame,  
  
Cover up your face you cant run the race,  
  
The pace is too fast you just wont last..  
  
You love the way I look at you,  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through,  
  
You take away if I give in,  
  
My life, My pride is broken..  
  
You like to think your never wrong..  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You like to act like your someone..  
  
(you live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you.  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through.  
  
(you live what you've learned.learned.learned.learned.learned)  
  
You love the things I say I'll do,  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again to get back at you,  
  
You take away when I give in,  
  
My Life, My pride is broken..  
  
You like to think your never wrong..  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You like to act like your someone..  
  
(you live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you.  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through.  
  
(you live what you've learned.)  
  
Yeah, Yeah,  
  
Forfeit the game,  
  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame,  
  
And put your name to shame,  
  
Cover up your face you cant run the race,  
  
The pace is to fast you just wont last.  
  
Fo-Fo-Fo-Fo-Forfeit the game,  
  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
  
And puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast you just wont last...  
  
You like to think your never wrong..  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You like to act like your someone..  
  
(you live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you.  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through.  
  
(you live what you've learned.)  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(Forfeit the game/You live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(Forfeit the game/You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(Forfeit the game/You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
~(You live what you've learned...learned...learned...learned...)  
  
By the time she stopped singing..Sakura had gotten herself to the front of The class head Banging on the teachers desk..She then sat down on the desk and mumbled..  
  
"I love that song..I feel soo special.."  
  
The teacher stood up in front of sakura and yelled."THAT'S DETENTION FOR YOU YOUNG LADY!!!"  
  
(flashback ended)  
  
(Cahadras pov)  
  
Yep that's Sakura alright.She always loved Linkin Park..Heck I do too.  
  
"Is Sakura stupid or something?"Hiei asked..I just look at him like he is crazy..  
  
"More like two different personalities idiot.."I mumble..It's fun insulting him.  
  
"Shut up Bitch"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"GUYS!!"  
  
We look at Kurama who is shaking his heads in disappointment at us.  
  
"WHAT!!"We yell at the same time..What is it With me and Hiei yelling the same thing at the same time.? It freaks me out..  
  
"Sakura is back"  
  
We look behind Kurama and sure enough there is saklura grinning in amusement at me and Hiei again..  
  
"Detention is eviiillll " Sakura mumbles out..  
  
"I am sure it is Sakura but would u mind coming over to the house me and my friends hang out at? We really need to talk" Kurama said.I already know what he wants to talk about..the assignment on Taking Sakura to Koenma..I still think she could just work with us..That would be better than being in the toddlers prison..  
  
"Sure Ill come..I got no where else to go today anyway"Sakura and Kurama start talking and walking Back to the Mnsuion place..Me and Hiei stand there looking at the two like idiots..I cant help it..Seeing them two talk together makes me think of them lookin good together..and I really need to get that out of my mind..Me being mushy don't mix.I shrug and wlak off..Hiei does the same and Follows.  
  
end of chapter 10..  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
a/n..im done..my fingers hurt now.sakura if I messed up on yur character this time.. I am srry..i really am..And I hope you are happy with this chapter..I had fun writing about you singing on Kurama's desk..muahahahahaha*evil laugh*why am I evil laughing anyway?o well  
  
Review ppl..make my life more interesting..And I hope this chapter is long enough for your liking..and io know I did nothing in author pov..or sakura's pov..or in Hiei's pov..it was a first dat I did it in Kurama's pov..I had iot mostly in Cahadras' pov..but it will be different next cahppy.  
  
REVIEW PPL!!! 


	11. 011

a/n.hi ppl.cahadras back..i tried to make me a new story last night but it jacked up..wont b able 2 write anymore stories for 7 more days..it sux..o well.here is chapter 11..hope u all like and review..  
  
Hiei~finaly she stopped trying to murder her computer..  
  
Cahadras~hey u would have to if u found out u couldn't send in any more stories for 7 days..  
  
Hiei~I really could care less  
  
Cahadras~yur impossible..  
  
Hiei~likewise  
  
Cahadras~damn him..  
  
Well I own no one..I do not own any of the yu yu hakusho characters..dont I suck.but I will own them soon..i just hope that contract comes soon..  
  
On wit chapter 11!!  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""  
  
Chapter 11: First Case Ended..Second Case Begin..  
  
(Author Pov)  
  
"Come On Botan please go talk to Koenma and see what he thinks.."  
  
"But Koenma said.."  
  
"I don't care!!Just tell him what I ask and see what the answer is"  
  
"But I am sopposed to bring Sakura to him cahadras"  
  
"Just do it or my Katana will do the talking WOMAN!!"  
  
"Ok Fine..You really are a bit to violent you know."  
  
"JUST GO!!!"  
  
"I'm Going I'm Going!!"  
  
Cahadras looked up to the stars outside the mansion Koenma gave Yusuke..All she saw left of Botan was a little Black speck in the sky..Cahadras sighed and sheathed her sword.. She then turned around and headed back for the house..  
  
~I hope Koenma lets Sakura become a detective..Who knows what would happen if she was sent to his prison~Cahadras thought..She then smacked herself..She was really starting to show to much sympathy..She hated sympathy..She thought only weaklings would show it..And she sure was no weakling..  
  
Cahadras opened the door and stepped into the living room..There she saw Kurama and yusuke sitting on the couch..Hiei was sitting at the windo sill..And Sakura was beating the shit out of kuwabara with a metal bat..Cahadras smirked at that..  
  
Cahadras swalked over to another window and sat at it's sill..She then looked out the window..Looking at the stars..She then felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned around and saw Hiei looking at her..He motioned for her to follow him..She nodded and followed him into the kitchen..  
  
Kurama and Yusuke watched Hiei and Cahadras head for the kitchen..That was the first time they saw them two in the same room without throwing insulkts at eachother..It quite surprised them.  
  
"Thinking what I'm Thinking Kurama"  
  
"Hmm..Depends on what you are thinking.I really think something is up between those two"  
  
"Yeah..Maybe they are making out in there."  
  
Smack!!  
  
"Ow what was that for!!"  
  
Kurama put his hand down after smacking Yusuke in the back of the head..Yusuke started rubbing his swollen head in pain.  
  
"Hiei and Cahadras would not do that Yusuke..And I am sure that if they heard you sayingt that , they would murder you"Kurama warned..  
  
"Fine fine..I guess your right."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke turned their attention to the beating up Kuwabara who just went flying out a window..Breaking it in the process..They looked at sakura who looked as if Nothing had happened..she then put her bat back into her pocket wich it somehow disappeared into..  
  
"I feel better now..But If I see that idiot again I am going to kill him"Sakura said..Kurama sighed..  
  
"No Killing sakura"  
  
"Why not Kurama?"  
  
"We need need Kuwabara..No matter how dumb he is..And I think you need to start being nice to him"  
  
"Bashing his brains in is being nice to him"  
  
"No bashing his brains in is killing him."  
  
"Yeah killing him is being nice to him"  
  
Yusuke chuckled and watched Kurama try and get Sakura to promise him not to kill Kuwabara..Yusuke definently thought that he didn't need a T. V when those too were around..They had plenty of entertainment..Althou Yusuke wouldn't have minded if Kurama just let Sakura kill Kuwabara..It would do the whole world a favor..  
  
Sakura and kurama stopped arguing and they sat down..Sakura looked around as if she just noticed something..She looked at yusuke and Kurama..  
  
"Hey .. Where did Hiei and Cahadras go?"  
  
(Hiei's Pov)  
  
Something is wrong with cahadras..I can tell..She is way more cheerfull now that Girl kitsune is here.I could care less if she were dead..(bad hiei bad!!)I need to know what is going on..Need to know how those two know eachother..  
  
I don't even know why I care..Why I even want to know..It's confusing the hell out of me..And I don't like being Confused..  
  
I sit down at the Kitchen table and Cahadras looks at me guestiongly..She pretty with the moonlight shining through the window on her..  
  
Wait..  
  
Did I just think that?  
  
Shit..  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME!!! "So what did you want?"  
  
I look at cahadras and see that she has sat down now..Hn..Guess I better get this over with.  
  
"Hoe did you and sakura meet and how do you know eachother?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I will tell you when I know myself"  
  
Damn..Why did'nt I just say hn..I don't want her to know that I don't even know why I want to know.Damn me..  
  
"Fine..In Genkai me and sakura were both born in a clan of Kitsunes.we grew up together.."  
  
"And"  
  
"Shut up if you want the whole story let me finish"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment..Anyways..I was shunned by the clan because my father was a fire demon..Sakure was my only friend.."  
  
Damn she has had a dark past.  
  
"Well me and sakura left the clan a few years back..They were wanting to force us to marry these elemental demons..The creeps.We hid from them very well of course..and our only way to live was by stealing..So..We stole money from the Spirit World Treasury."  
  
"Spirit World Found Out about the elemental demons that were after us to make us their wifes..They set them after us..We got into a fight..Killled one of them..The other one died by my hands..but before I had killed it..It attacked Sakura..It sent an Ice blast in her direction..It looked as if it hit the target..I thought she was dead..That was one year ago"  
  
I don't say anything..What is there to say? Oh I am so sorry your life has been hell so has mine lets get together sometime and chat.How stupid is that?Beyond stupid..Cahadras stands up and heads for the door.I stand up too..  
  
"If that is all you wanted to know I'll be leaving now"  
  
"Tell me..Did you already love someone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you not want to marry those demons cuzz you loved someone else?"  
  
"Hn.What have you loved someone before?"  
  
"HN"all I say..She got me there..I wouldn't even tell her that..damn she is good..  
  
Cahadras nods her head and leaves the room..i sit back down and decide to think a bit..Just when I hear.  
  
"Hey..Where is Hiei and cahadras"  
  
Sounded like sakura..  
  
"Oh..they are probably making out somewhere.."  
  
Damn that ningen detective..I am going to kill him for that.  
  
"Yusuke you do know you are making your own death wish right"  
  
Hmm..Kurama..How smart of you.  
  
I leave the kitchen with thoughts of pereverted detectives dying in my mind..  
  
(Cahadras pov)  
  
Why did I do that? Why o Why did I tell him about my past..Was it..Is it because I actually trust this guy..Damn what is going on with me.? I guess I will never know..  
  
I walk back outside and look at the sky again..Surly Botan would be back by now wouldn't she..? I turn back around and am about to go back inside when I hear something land on the ground behind me..I turn around and see..  
  
Speak of Devil.  
  
Botan stands there looking at me..She then mumbles out..  
  
"Sakura has been made a Spirit Detective Cahadras"  
  
"Good'  
  
"But we got a new case." "Really?"  
  
"Yes..we have to find another demon..This demon is to become a spirit detective also.."  
  
"name please?"  
  
"Keyasha"  
  
end of chapter 11.  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
a/n..there ya go keyasha..Im getting u into the fic..aint I nice..hope u all like this chappy..plz review!!o yea sakura..hoped u had fun beating up Kuwabara.  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
CLICK!!!  
  
GO!!!  
  
cahadras 


	12. 012

A/n~ heyyyy.cahadras here.chapter 12 comin up!!  
  
Hiei~ who is keyasha?  
  
Cahadras~ a friend of mine who I am putting in this fic.  
  
Hiei~why?  
  
Cahadras~cuzz I can b nice at times.  
  
Hiei~more like a bitch..  
  
Cahadras~shut up..  
  
Hiei~make me  
  
Kurama~shut up we all know u like eachother so stop fighting..  
  
Hiei~hn*blushing*  
  
Cahadras~hn*blushing..*I own no one..except for cahadras..sakura owns sakura..keyasha owns keyasha..on wit da fic..*muttering to self*stupid kitsune and his damn assumptions.  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
Chapter 12: Out Of The frying Pan..Into The Fire..  
  
"HIYA!!!"  
  
A tree fell down in splinters..Electric sparks flew out in every direction..Soon a bright jolt of lightning flashed and another tree fell down.A girl wearing a blue Kimono with a dragon on it appeared on the forest floor..Electric sparks were coming out of her hands..  
  
The girl walked away from the fallin trees and stopped at a creek..There she splashed herself in the face cooling her off..She then looked at her reflection before walking off back into the clearing.  
  
~Keyasha if you don't shape up..You will die before you even reach the electric demon age of 30!!~  
  
Keyasha recalled hearing the old mans voice..She then shot down another tree in anger..~Damn that idiot..I don't want to fight like the others do..why cant I live a normal life as a thunder demon instead of a normal life as a warrior thunder demon..They never have any fun Keyasha thought..  
  
While keyasha kept punching down trees..A little memory kept coming to mind..A memory of when she went to the Dark Tournament to see who would win in the finals..She remembered at first rooting for team Toguro,but then she had saw something that immediately made her cheer for team Urameshi..  
  
A man with Long Red hair and emerald green eyes..How well he faught.He faught deadly and gracefull at the same time..It automatically made her fall for him..To damn bad she would never see him again..She never even got his name damnit..  
  
She kicked down two more trees..She then threw Electric bolts of lightning into the tree causing a forest fire.She then ran off into the heart of the forest..  
  
~~  
  
" Damn.. How much Longer do we have to go?"  
  
Yusuke Put his arms behind his head lazily and walked deeper into the forest wit Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Cahadras, and Botan.they were looking for a Thunder demon that supposedly trained out there..To damn bad they hadsnt found her yet..It had already been, 5 hours..  
  
"Quit complaining detective!!"  
  
Cahadras and hiei glared at each other..All over again they had said something at the exact same time..  
  
"STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!!"  
  
"Don't know why it bothers you two love birds so much about saying the same thing at the same time..It only means that you two are close to eachother.."Sakura teased..She was listening to a discman and bopping her head to the beat..She tripped over a root and fell into Kurama..Who caught her on reflex..  
  
Sakura looked up into Kurama's eyes.."Uhh Hi Kurama..How is the weather up there?"She then got a light tint of pink on her cheeks..  
  
Kurama smiled sweetly ,but Cahadras and Hiei both noticed that he was blushing lightly too.They smirked before saying..  
  
"You were saying what about me and Hiei sakura?"Cahadras said..  
  
"Yeah It looks more to me like you two are the Love birds.." hiei added.  
  
Kurama and Sakura blushed a bit more and sakura jumped off him and ran after Hiei and Cahadras swinging her bat around like crazy..Cahadras and Hiei both jumped into a tree out of Sakura's reach..Both of them smirking their asses off..  
  
Sakure tried to get up to them , but everytime she got close to one they would run off to another tree..And since they ran extremely fast..It was hard for sakura to get them..Sakura gave up and hour later and put her bat back into the pocket it disappears into..  
  
"Dam,n fire apparitions and their speed."She muttered..She then noticed Cahadras standing in a tree to the right of her smirking..Sakura flicked her off.  
  
Sakura then looked to her left and saw Hiei doing the same..She flicked him off too..Hiei just stared at her boredly..  
  
Kiwabara walked up to Sakura and said.."Yea annoying little shorties aint they?"Cahadras and hiei sent death glares at Kuwabara..Sakura smirked and said..  
  
"Yes very annoying."  
  
Kuwabara grinned real big before standing up straight trying to look macho.."Well don't you worry mam..I, Kazuma,Kuwabara.Shal get those two shorties for you..Since you could not"Kuwabara then winked pervertedly at Sakura(hey that's yusuke's job)..Sakura goit and anger mark on her forhead..Cahadras and Hiei were sending death glares at Kuwabara..If glares could kill..Kuwabara would have been in his grave by now.  
  
"Are you hitting on me Kuwabara?"  
  
"No.I have Yukina in my heart..And as I know by the way Hiei acts that he has big feelings foir her..He better back off or I will kill him if he takes Yukina away from me.."Sakura sweat dropped while Cahadras rolled her eyes..While Hiei...  
  
Cahadras counted in her head.  
  
3....2.....1  
  
BAM!!! POW!!! CRUNCH!!!  
  
Hiei punched Kuwabara in his nose causing Kuwabara to fall to the ground..Hiei then picked him up and punched him with so much force that Kuwabara went flying into three trees..Knocking each of them down..  
  
Yusuke, Kurama,and cahadras shook their heads pitifully..Sakura just laughed her ass off at Kuwabara.Hiei was red from anger.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut Kuwabaka..I don't feel that way for Yukina..Baka ningen."Hiei muttered..  
  
Kuwabara layed swirly eyed on the ground.  
  
Yusuke stopped next to Kuwabara and sat down on the fallin trees "I guess we will be resting here until the idiot wakes up.."  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke like he was crazy.. "No lets leave the baka here."  
  
"But he would get lost hiei"Yusuke countered..  
  
"That's the point detective" Hiei said..but it sounded as if his voice echoed..On the account cahadras had said that too..Hiei and cahadras glared at each other again..  
  
"STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!"They yelled..Sakura started laughing at them ..Kurama started trying to wake Kuwabara up when his whole back stiffened and he muttered,,  
  
"Quiet.."  
  
Everyone shuit up and looked at Kurama..Kurama then turned around and said."Hiei..can you use your jagen to see where the closest fire is..?"  
  
"Sure"Hiei muttered..Hiei's head band began to glow and cahadras ..curiosly started to check to..At the same time their eyes snapped open and they yelled.  
  
"THERE IS A FIRE 1 MILE AWAY FROM US!!AND ITS RAPPIDLY COMING OUR WAY!!!"  
  
This time..Cahadras and Hiei didn't yell at each other..They yelled so loud that kuwabara woke up..Kuwabara and Yusuke and sakura both yelled out..  
  
"SHIT!!"  
  
Kurama looked at every one calmly."Every one lets stick together and run for it."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama.."You don't need to tell us twice!!" They yelled.Cahadras and Hiei looked around before both mumbling..  
  
"I'll go on ahead and try to find a way out of here safely.."And before anyone could try to stop them they both zoomed off faster than a blink in the eye.Yusuke muttered..  
  
"Damn why cant I run that fast..?"Everyone then headed off in the direction Hiei and Cahadras went.  
  
~~  
  
Cahadras ran side by side with Hiei..They both were looking rapidly for palces to run to..The fire was spreading rapidly and Cahadras and Hiei could both see it all around them..They kept moving.  
  
After a few more moments the smoke startewd getting to them and they started coughing violently..They never stopped running.  
  
Cahadras soon coughed so badly thaty she fell into Hiei..He coughed and caught her and helped her stand up again mumbling.."Wach where you are going.."He then coughed violently and fell into her.  
  
Cahadras helped him stand and mumbled.."Look who is talking."  
  
Cahadras looked up just in time to asee a tree start falling right where her and Hiei were at..They pushed off of eachother going into different directions..The tree fell separating them from each other..cahadras looked wildly around , but the fire had grown all around her and there was no exit..She began to panic but kept on a look of calm..She started coughing Violently again..She might have been a demon but There can be a bit to much fire for her to stand..thats when it struck her..She could control the fire!!She was a fire apparition after all..She started to use her spirit energy to move the fire away.,but another coughing spell hit her loosing her concentration..She fell to the forest floor and started feeling all the heat surround her.Cahadras tried to gain control of the fire again..but she soon coughed again to no luck..From lack of fresh air she started to black out.  
  
"HIEI!!!"Cahadras cried out..Hoping that maybe he could save her..Normally she would hate the thought of him saving her..But she was still a young demon..She didn't have time to die from her own favorite element..As the darkness swept into her mind her last thought before she blacked out was.  
  
~I hope hiei survives this..~  
  
~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara and sakura and Kurama ran In the direction that hiei and Cahadras had takin off too..It had been 30 minutes and the fire was closing in on them.They soon lost their sense of direction and just kept running in direction where there wasn't any fire..sakura soon collapsed from coughing to much and Kurama picked her up wedding style(I know yur in dreamland now sakura..heh heh) and ran off..Yusuke and Kuwabara followed.Kurama kept running for a bit until he saw something up ahead.It was a figure in a blue Kimono with a dragon on it.He stopped and noticed it was a girl..the girl spotted him and a look of worry flashed across her face..She ran up to them all and grabbed them..she then yelled..  
  
"Follow me!!I know of a safe place to hide!!"Yusuke and Kuwabara ran after her and Kurama ran too..He made sure not to trip over anyythangf cause he didn't want to hurt the passed out sakura in his arms..(aint dat sweet..hahahaha)  
  
Kurama's last thought before he took full concentration on running away was..  
  
~I hope Cahadras and Hiei make it out of here~  
  
~~  
  
Hiei landed onto the ground rolling back onto his feet..That tree had almost landed on him and Cahadras..he couldn't see cahadras any whewre now and he began to panic a bit..He couldn't believe..he was a fire apparition and he was running from fire..an ideo soon struck him and he began to start moving the fire away with his spirit energy..The fire had moved only a little bit before he strated coughing and he lost his concentration..He fell to the ground in exhaustion..He knew this might be the end for him now..That was when he heard it.  
  
"HIEI!!!!"It was cahadras' voice..hiei couldn't believe it..she was calling out to him..The short fire bitch was actually calling for him to help.His heart started to flutter a bit before he smacked himself back to his senses..Cahadras voice sounded choked up and raggedly..Then for the very first time..hiei panicked into a shivering quake of rage..he was mad at the fire..It was killing cahadras..he had fun argueing with her..she uunderstood him more than any one else did..He smacked himself again and told himself that he was not worried about this woman..He kept saying it over and over in his head.(wut a lier.lier lier pants on fire)  
  
Hiei went into another coughing fit and he used his jagen to see cahadras..he saw her form go into a coughing spell and fall to the forest florr in a feitnt..Hiei cursed under his breath.  
  
Hiei fell to the ground again coughing.He soonj forced himself to stand up and started using his jagen eye to move the tree out of his way..Fire and all..He felt another coughing spell coming ,but he forced it back down..he couldn't loose concentration now.  
  
Hiei stumbled a bit , but held is spot on the ground concentrating. he didn't even flinch when the fire started coming onto his back..He didn't yelp in paind when Twigs off trees fell onto his back..He held ferm and used all his power that he could muster to move that tree and fire..  
  
The tree and fire and all soon lifted into the sky and moved out of Hiei's way..hiei collapsed onto the ground for a few seconds before running over to where he saw cahadras last..He found her with fire licking at her feet..  
  
Hiei stumbled over to her and lifted he onto his arms..he then started running with as much speed as he could..Using what ever was left of his spririt energy to clear a path for him and Cahadras.  
  
~I hope I don't die in here~Hiei thought..He then looked at the limp cahadras in his arms..His face turned to a scowl..And for the very first time.he looked scared..And he didn't try to hide it.He then thought..  
  
~Cahadras if you die..I am going to kill my self and strangle you to death all over again in hell~Hiei thought.  
  
~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~  
  
A/n~hey dats the end of this chappy..I just felt like stopping here. AINt I a bitch..actually im to lazy top type anything else up at da moment..Agh I just relized something..Im killing mytself in the story..hahahahaha.  
  
Hiei~damn bitch u r killin me too!!  
  
Cahadras~sooorrry!!Ok now dat chapter is over with..now u sweet reviewers know wut to do.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	13. 013

A/n.here is chapter 13 peeps. hahaha I hope I did'nt get you all mad at the wait to see what happens..I wonder if that was a good cliffie or not? Muhahahahahah I feel sooo evil at da moment.  
  
Oh yea...I almost forgot...I don't own them so leave me alone and I don't hafta keep tellin u dat I own myself and all dat crap so shut up and leave me the hell alone..  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Kurama Gets A Hot Temper And Hiei Gets Confused  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
(Yusuke And Gang)  
  
Kurama started caughing again and he fell over onto the floor of the cave they were in.. He had been running for three hours and the smoke was still getting to him..Sakura layed by his side still in a feint from to much smoke. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the other side of the cave arguing .. The mysterious savior was sitting at the mouth of the cave making sure the fire didn't get to close.. Kurama laid his head down and closed his eyes for a second or two..  
  
Kurama opened his eyes again when he heard a familiar voice start coughing.. Kurama looked over at Sakura and saw that she had woken up and was sitting up looking around at her surroundings confused.She then grabbed her head and started whining..  
  
" Owwwwww... Major headache.. Damn evil things." Sakura muttered.. She looked around again before looking at Kurama and asking." How did we get here?"  
  
" The person who has not introduced themselves standing at the mouth of the cave led us out.." Kurama explained.. Sakura made a face that clearly said Oh before saying..  
  
" How did I get here?I don't think I walked here while I was feinted.."  
  
" Actually you did" Kurama joked..  
  
" Really? Cool.. Wished I could have seen myself do it.. No really.. What happened..?"  
  
" I carried you.."  
  
" Oh" Sakura seemed to get a dreamy look on her face. " Owww.. Damn evil headache.."  
  
" Hey the little girl finaly woke up.." Sakura glared at Kuwabara who just walked over..She pulled out her bat frolm her pocket and was just about to start hitting away on Kuwabara with it when Kurama grabbed the bat out of her hands..  
  
" Hey. Why did you do that.."  
  
" There will be no Kuwabara bashing when your in this condition.."  
  
" So I can later.."  
  
" No"  
  
" Why not..?"  
  
" Cause we don't need Kuwabara stupider then he already is."  
  
" HEY!!!" Kuwabara yelled.. Yusuke socked him in the jaw shutting him up.  
  
" Fine.. Damn Kitsune.." Sakura muttered..  
  
" What did you say..?" Kurama asked..  
  
" I said damn Kistune..' Sakura mumbled again.. Kurama got an annoyed look on his face..  
  
" You're a kitsune too.." Kurama countered..  
  
" Yea, but I aint a 500 year old one.." Sakura said.." I mean.. You should be in a wheelchair by now your so old."  
  
Kurama got a bit red in the face from the comment before saying..' I aint that old."  
  
" Are too.. Your ancient.." Kurama got redder in the face and looked a bit let down...  
  
"Well what do you know!!? Your to young to fully understand Kitsunes anyway.." Kurama snapped.. That got Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention.. Kurama never snaps.  
  
"I know enough to know that the big mob of girls that chases you around are sickos.."  
  
" And how would you figure that?'  
  
" For chasing around a 500 year old guy who was alive when dinasours roamed the earth.. It's sick." Kurama got a more mad and hurt look on his face... He then humphed and And took out his rose whip and sliced the rocks next to sakura's head making them fall on her tail..He then walked off deeper into the cave..  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked shock.. They never seen kurama look like that before.. They looked over at sakura to see if her tail was alright.. She was rubbng it with her hands , but she was grinning from ear to ear on her face.. Yusuke looked at her guestiongly..Sakura shrugged before saying..  
  
' I always wanted top see what he looked like mad.. Now I did.. He looked hot.." Sakura blushed a bit and started nursing her tail back to health..Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her in shock..  
  
" I think it's time you guys told me what you were doing in my forest now." A voice behind them mumbled.. They turned around and saw the figure that saved them earlier looking at them.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Fire, Burning..  
  
Coughing, Yearning..  
  
Can't breath.. Need air..  
  
Can't see.. Need help..  
  
May Die.Him too..  
  
Trees falling.. Me Feinting..  
  
Him out there with the fire alone..  
  
Alone..  
  
"AHH!!" Cahadras sat up straight to feel pain going through her legs.. She groaned and looked around.. She was in a cave..A dark one..With a little fire real close to her keeping her warm.. She looked to her legs to see that her clothes were burnt off to the knee and her legs were wrapped up in Alo Veera Leaves.. She moved her legs and felt pain again.. She gasped..  
  
The dream.  
  
She started looking around in a panic.. In hopes that her dream wasn't coming true.. She dreamed that she was surrounded in fire dying.. And Hiei wasn't there.. He was alone facing the fire by himself.. Cahadras shivered in fear.. She never thought she would be so worried about someone..,but she was.. Not that she would admit to it.. She glanced around the cave again looking to find the person who brought her there..She saw a form laying down on the other side of the fire sleeping.. She couldn't tell who it was..  
  
She tried to get up , but her legs wouldn't work right.. She decided to rest her legs for a bit until they could hold her weight.. She decided to wake up the sleeping person..  
  
" Hey." She croaked.. Her voice sounded ragged and her word slurred.  
  
The person stirred in her sleep.. She then felt a males energy.. It was Hiei's energy.. Her heart leaped at the thought of Hiei being alive. She quickly shook her head and hit herself in the face getting those thoughts out of her head... She tried again..  
  
" Hey wake up lazy ass."  
  
" Your one to talk." Another croaky and slurred voice said from the form laying down.." You have been asleep for three days.."  
  
Cahadras jumped a bit... Three days? Damn she must have been out of it.The figure stood up and looked at her.. Cahadras then saw from the fire light that it was in fact hiei.. He was bruised and black from the ashes from the fire.. Other than that.. He looked fine.. Other than the ripped clothes that had part of his chest showing.  
  
Cahadras stared at Hiei.. she didn't know what to say.. She could say.. What happened and sound like an idiot.. Or she could assume he saved her and say thanks and sound like an idiot.. My what good choices.  
  
Hiei walked over to her side of the fire and kneeled down at her legs.. He then took the Alo Veera bandages off her legs and replaced them with knew ones.. cahadras flinched from the pain it caused.  
  
" What are you doing?" Cahadras asked in as much of an agitated voice as she could muster.Hiei shrugged and sat down next to her checking her other burnt wounds..  
  
" You didn't answer my guestion.. If you want to keep your head answer it.." She warned..Hiei shrugged again..  
  
"Your in no condition to hit me Cahadras.. What does it look like I am doing.. I am healing your wounds so I wont have to carry you when we go looking for the others.." hiei said boredly.. Cahadras looked at him confusuingly..  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I don't know.. Maybe cause I don't want to carry you for another five hours like I did to get you away from the fire.." Cahadras jumped again.. So it was him that saved her.  
  
" Are you calling me fat..?" Cahadras said irritatedly..  
  
" Why do you care?"Hiei asked.  
  
Cahadras humphed and turned her head the other way.. Hiei kept washing off more alo veera leaves and putting them on her wounds..  
  
" Why did you save me?" cahadras finaly asked.  
  
Hiei shrugged and ignored her... Cahadras was by now very agitated by him and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up to her face.  
  
" You stop ignoring me you hear? I just woke up and I am not in the mood.." cahadras said through clenched teeth.. She noticed Hiei was blushing, but she didn't know why.. She started shaking him a bit and finaly growled out.." Why did you save me when you usual act as if you can't wait for me to die.?!?!?!?!" Hiei stayed silent ansd was still blushing.. Cahadras saw him staring at something and she didn't know what.. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at her lips.. Cahadras then noticed how close she was to his face.. She started blushing and pushed him to the other side of the cave..  
  
Hiei stood up and looked at the blushing cahadras.. He was blushing too. He didn't know what to say to her.. He could tell her the truth.., but then that would meen he was actually a agreeing that he thought that.. Or he could do his usual. He did the second choice..  
  
" Hn.."  
  
Hiei turned and looked at cahadras.. She had said Hn then also.. He was getting annoyed at always doing that. He glared then turned his head around.. He heard noise coming from behind him , but he was not about to look at her.. He then felt hands grab his shoulders and turn him around. his eyes stared into cahadras' blood red ones.  
  
" Tell me and I will leave you alone Hiei!" cahadras snarled.. she made sure not to get him so close to her face that time. Hiei grunted and finaly mumbled out..  
  
" I don't want you dead.."  
  
Cahadras stood there shocked.. She thought she didn't hear him right so she asked him again..  
  
" I said I never wanted you dead you got that!!" Hiei snarled.. He was agitated now at actually admitting to it. " I heard you scream out my name in the fire and I used every bit of power I had to get to you and get us out of there!! You happy!!"  
  
Cahadras stood there shocked more. She never thought Hiei could say something like that.. It almost sounded.. sweet. She walked over back to the place she had been sleeping at and layed back down.. Hiei was staring at her murderously.  
  
" Yes very. You stupid idiot.. The last thought that went through my mind was for you not to strain yourself and get hurt.. Baka.. You did strain yourself." cahadras covered her mouth.. she couldn't believe she had just said that.Hiei looked at her in shock.. cahadras rolled over and hmmphed..  
  
" Why?" Hiei asked..  
  
Oh no.. cahadras thought.. he was getting her back for earlier.. she cursed under her breath before saying.." you're the only person I can argue with just for fun.. Some one who can make me have fun when argueing doesn't deserve death now leave me alone and if you tell anybody I said that I'll kill you.."  
  
" likewise..' hiei grunted..  
  
Cahadras closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.. leaving hiei to think to himself. He couldn't believe what he had told her.. he cursed and walked over to his side of the fire and just stared at her sleeping.. He had done the same thing for three days straight.. Hoping that she would wake up. He was actually worried that she wouldn't.. And what does he do when she actually wakes up? He acts like a jerk. Hiei cursed again. His life had become so fucked up.. It was perfect before he met her... he didn't have confusing thoughts... he didn't start having second thoughts on his choices of love... Now he did.. He cursed cahadras for doing it to him.. If he had never met her he wouldn't be so confused... he wouldn't be opening up more each day...  
  
Hiei layed down and remembered what he had did first time he found this cave.. He layed cahadras down and started healing her wounds.. Living alone by yourself for awhile did teach you a few things on healing.. he also remembered keeping her warm and cold at the same time with leaves he had found to use as blankets.. He blushed at remembering how cahadras in her sleep had put her arm around him forcing him to sleep through the night next to her.. Hiei blushed again and forced the thoughts out of his mind.. he can't think like that.. he never did before and he can't start now.. he wouldn't.. he would refuse..  
  
Before Hiei fell asleep he couldn't help but think what life would have been like for him if he had met cahadras sooner in his life.And as he fell into slumber a tear made its way down his cheek.. He didn't even bother to wipe it away or curse for showing emotion.. he was to confused to do anything.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
a/n..im done here..keyasha there will be more of you in next chappy.. I just had to get this written down. I know Hiei is sounding a bit ooc but he is confused... He never did those things before and he is confused .. he might get a little ooc at times but that's only cause of his confusion.. if he hadn't of met cahadras he would still be cold heart fire dude.. Same with cahadras... she is changing too. well plz excuse the bad spelling... I didn't have time to spell check.  
  
Review!! 


	14. 014

A/n: Hey peeps... Me am back. Does that even make since? No NO Of course not...Well here is chapter 14 to Hiei's Problems. So sorry if Hiei acts a lil ooc...Im not perfect ya know!!  
  
Disclaimer~I said this too much...u guys already know...so I am not going to say it...I refuse to say it...you peeps already know what's the point in saying it?  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
You Nosey Kitsune and Jagen wars  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Yusuke, you and Kuwabara can tell this person why we are here. Then that person can tell us who SHE is., but I am going to talk to Kurama..." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and Sakura got up, still holding her tail. She then walked off in the direction Kurama left in...  
  
"Did she say Kurama?" The stranger asked?  
  
"Yes..."Yusuke and Kuwabara answered... The stranger stiffened and made a sound that sounded like an excited squeal...  
  
"Hurry up and tell me why you were in my forest. I want to meet Kurama..." The stranger said. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the stranger as if she was a weird person...  
  
"Well I am spirit Detective and Koenma told me to find a demon here and make her a spirit detective and help me... So we came here. And got caught in the forest fire..." Yusuke explained. He then leaned back on the back of the cave lazily. The stranger shook her head in understanding before saying...  
  
"Who is this demon?"  
  
"She is a thunder demon by the name Keyasha."  
  
"Well it's your lucky day then."  
  
"What do you know where she is?" Kuwabara asked... The stranger shook her head before taking off the hood of her cloak... Revealing long blond hair... A Bandana on her head... She was wearing a blue Kimono with a dragon going around it... The girl shook her head to get the hair out of her face before saying...  
  
"I am Keyasha..."  
  
"Well that just makes this whole case easier..." Yusuke muttered. "I am saved by the very demon I was supposed to find. I was supposed to find her not her find me..." Yusuke whined... Keyasha glared at him...  
  
"Is there something wrong with that..?'  
  
"You're a dumb girl."  
  
"Why you little PUNK!!!" Keyasha all of a sudden got into a fit of rage surprising Yusuke and Kuwabara at the sudden display of anger... Yusuke backed up in surprise...  
  
"YOU SAY TTHAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Yusuke shook his head in understanding... All of a sudden the mad form that was Keyasha all of a sudden went back to a more cheerful looking girl... As if nothing had happened...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama sat on a rock in the deeper part of the cave... He was still holding his rose whip in anger... And hurt...  
  
~Does she really think that? ~Kurama asked himself...~Does she really think I am ancient? ~Kurama got another hurt look on his face..~If she thinks that then she would never ever want to.~Kurama stopped his thoughts when he heard someone walking towards him.. He turned his head a bit to see that Sakura was coming.. Kurama stayed silent and stood still on the rock..  
  
"Hey Kurama. What are you doing?" Sakura sat next to Kurama on the rock... Kurama just turned his head away form her...  
  
"Hey come on... Don't tell me you took what I said to heart. I didn't really mean anything by it... I just always wondered what you looked like mad..." Sakura tried to reason with Kurama... Kurama sighed and turned his face to her...  
  
"Are you done playing your game with me then? You just wanted to see how I looked mad... You know now. It still doesn't mean I want to talk to you..." Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder...  
  
"Come on Kurama I didn't mean anything by it... And those rocks on my tail really hurt... You got my tail all knotty..."Sakura said... Kurama didn't say anything...  
  
"Hey... Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it was worth it..."  
  
"Why would making me mad be worth it?"  
  
"Cause you looked good mad..." Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and she looked as if she just let out something she didn't want Kurama to know... Kurama stiffened on the rock and he turned his head away from Sakura so she wouldn't see the blush he had on his cheeks...  
  
" I-I. I didn't mean that I meant." Sakura looked around in hopes to find something that would tell her what to say...  
  
"What did you mean then?" Kurama asked... His blush left and it was replaced with a curios look...  
  
"Uhh...what do you mean?" Sakura asked trying to turn the tables around...  
  
"What did you mean by I looked good..." Kurama stopped there so he could hide his blush that came back...  
  
"You look good what? I don't know what you're talking about..." Sakura defended...  
  
"You said it a wallow ago what did you mean by that.?"  
  
"Stop putting words in my mouth Kitsune..."  
  
"I'm not... Now tell me... What did you mean?"  
  
"Stop playing your mind games on me... They don't work on me pal..."  
  
"What mind games?"  
  
"Those mind games..."  
  
"I'm not playing any mind games..."  
  
"Gah!!You're going to make my brain explode!!"  
  
"How am I going to do that?' Kurama got an evil smile on his lips...  
  
"Stop... Stop the questions you curious Kitsune you..."  
  
"Then tell me what you meant..?"Sakura put a hand on Kurama's mouth...  
  
"You no talky. You're too curious for your own good you nosey Kitsune you." Sakura quickly got up and ran away to the other end of the cave... Kurama chuckled slightly... All anger and hurt gone from his body... He then followed Sakura to the other end of the cave... Still chuckling and almost doubling over with laughter... Kurama then muttered...  
  
"It is so fun to annoy her. She looks so cute like that..." Kurama started laughing again...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei and Cahadras were packing up supplies for when they would go looking for the others... They had not said anything to each other since the first time Cahadras woke up. Kind of like a silent treatment... The only things they said to each other was when they would bump into each other and tell each other to watch where they were going... Other then that. It was pretty silent in the cave.  
  
Cahadras was fuming to herself at the slip up she made when she had first woken up... Hiei was busy trying to get himself to hate Cahadras again. So when they set out to go find the others, they walked side by side in silence... Finally Cahadras got bored so she decided to have a little fun...  
  
Hiei was walking and trying to think of what Cahadras was planning to do... She was walking right next to him and all of a sudden a very evil glint came into her eyes... Hiei was to busy wondering what she was planning that he didn't even see her jump into a tree and take her head band off... Her jagen eye opened slowly and it started glowing...  
  
While Hiei was in his thoughts he began to feel another presence in his mind... He stopped thinking all of a sudden and glared to the tree Cahadras was in... The presence he felt in his mind was Cahadras and sure enough he saw her jagen glowing... Hiei slowly took off his head band and in about a few minutes they were having jagen wars...  
  
Cahadras kept trying to use her jagen to have Hiei slap himself over and over... Hiei was using his jagen to make Cahadras act like a monkey up in the tree... Since both of them had the same power in their jagen eyes. It looked like they were moving robots... (You know all slow and stuff)  
  
Soon Cahadras jumped out of the tree and stood next to Hiei smirking... He glared at her and was smirking... They both kept trying to make each other do weird things with their jagens. Neither wanting to give up and show weakness...  
  
A few minutes passed and Hiei and Cahadras' smirks had changed into smiles. Without them both knowing they were having fun.Cahadras tried to make Hiei do back flips while rubbing his stomach while Hiei tried to make Cahadras do a hand stand on one hand while the other hand would be patting her head..  
  
A few more minutes of this and Cahadras and Hiei couldn't take it anymore... They both fell over laughing. Cahadras had never laughed so hard in her life... Same as Hiei... Cahadras started to use Hiei as a standing post and Hiei was using Cahadras as a stool so he wouldn't fall over...  
  
A few more minutes of laughing and Hiei and Cahadras were lying on the forest ground trying to breathe.. Cahadras then muttered...  
  
"Next time I want entertainment I am going to have to choose someone without a jagen eye to mess with."  
  
"You started it.."  
  
"Why did you fight back...? It would have been fun seeing you pick your nose earlier..."  
  
"Do you really think I would let you do that to me?"  
  
"Good point..."  
  
"Oh yea... Cahadras.?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You tell anyone about this and I will..."  
  
"Rip out my voice box..." Cahadras finished for Hiei she then smirked at Hiei before saying... "Likewise Hiei likewise."  
  
Hiei shrugged and got up... Cahadras got up behind him and they started looking for the others again...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/n: I know Keyasha I said there would be more of you in this chapter, but I couldn't resist putting this in. Jagen wars sound so much fun... I had one with Hiei last night... He won... Damn him.  
  
Oh well...reveiw and make me happy people. Hope you liked this chappy... 


	15. 015

A/n: Hey here is chapter 15 to Hiei's problems. It might be short cuzz of all the other fics I gotta update. Damn why did I put so many fics out there. why/ oh well who cares. I don't here. Just read the damn thing... And if you flame me I will kill you. If you don't like the story why are you reading the damn thing? You don't need to flame me.  
  
I don't own anybody but myself. Sakura owns Sakura and Keyasha owns Keyasha. Now shut the hell up and read.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
She Loves Kurama, Lost With You  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"No you curios Kitsune you stop with the mind games!!" Sakura yelled as she walked right in front of Yusuke and them and hid behind a rock. Everyone looked confused at first.  
  
"What mind games. I just want to know what you meant." Kurama walked by grinning his head off and pulled Sakura out from behind the rock.  
  
"NOOO!! Why me? Must you hurt my poor little head? IT CAN'T TAKE ALL THE QUESTIONS!!!" Sakura held her head in her hands while she tried to get out of Kurama's grasp.  
  
"Why does it hurt your little brain? I'm dying to know." Kurama grinned evil at Sakura.  
  
"NO!! ANSWER HIM!! HE CAN'T DIE!!!" Kurama and Sakura jumped in surprise and turned around to see Keyasha looking at Kurama as if he was a god.  
  
"And who are you?' Kurama asked. Sakura noticed the look in Keyasha's eyes and a murder glint appeared in her eyes as she glared at Keyasha...  
  
"That's Keyasha. The one we had been looking for the whole time. Damn I can't believe I was saved by a girl." Yusuke whined...  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP OR I WOULD KILL YOU!!"Keyasha yelled angrily at Yusuke. She then looked at Kurama and all anger left as if it was never there... "Hi I'm Keyasha. I saw you fight in the dark tournament. You are like my hero." Keyasha grabbed Kurama's arm and started shaking it.  
  
"Uhhh.Ok." Kurama said uncertainly... Sakura's murder glint got bigger and she slapped Keyasha's hands away from Kurama. Everyone stared at her questiongly. Keyasha's anger kicked in...  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY HAND AAY!!? A HITSTORICAL EVENT WAS HAPPENING AND YOU RUINED IT!!!" Sakura got red in the face from anger. Yusuke looked around for a place to sit and watch the seen unfold. Kuwabara was looking around in confusion. Kurama had no clue to why the two girls were fighting...  
  
"What historical event." Kurama asked. Keyasha looked at him sweetly...  
  
"I have now touched the great Kurama's hands. I feel as if all my dreams came true..." Keyasha said dreamily. Sakura got a bigger murder glint in her eye.  
  
"Fucking slut." Sakura muttered. Keyasha heard...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!?" Keyasha yelled...  
  
"You really want to know. Good I love repeating myself. I called you a slut..." Sakura stated plainly. Kurama was standing there wondering what was going on.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WENCH!! I AM NOT!!!" Keyasha yelled.  
  
"Anyone who loves Kurama like you do is." Kurama took that as an insult and glared at Sakura. Keyasha looked pissed.  
  
"Who said I loved him. He is my hero. My hot hero..." Keyasha said dreamily again. She then put her= arm around Kurama. Kurama looked uncertain to what was going on and he started wishing that it would all end soon...  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!!" Sakura screamed. She then pushed Keyasha away and she then stood in front of Kurama and had him real close to her. A light blush creeped onto his face...  
  
"Why? Do you love him?" Keyasha asked trying to control her anger. Sakura blushed red crimson...  
  
"N-n-no." Sakura stuttered. Kurama was blushing too at the comment. Keyasha then jumped at Sakura and they started fighting. Kurama sighed...  
  
"What just happened there?" Kurama asked himself...  
  
"Damn. Kitsunes can be overprotective and shit..." Yusuke muttered. Kurama looked at him with a curios look on his face. "Really Kurama you are so smart when you know a girl is flirting with me, but when a girl fights over you, you're clueless..." Kurama started blushing again. Sakura and Keyasha were rolling around on the ground pulling each others hair. Yuske laughed at Kurama's face. Kuwabara still looked confused...  
  
"Why are they fighting...? I don't understand..." Kuwabara said. Yusuke sighed and glared at Kuwabara...  
  
"You never do understand. Damn you're dumber than a box of rocks." Kuwabara got red ion the face.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY URAMESHI!!!!??" Kuwabara then started duking it out. Meaning: Yusuke throwing millions of punches at Kuwabara and Kuwabara getting his ass kicked. Kurama sighed and tried to stop the two girls from fighting...  
  
~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~  
  
"I think you got us lost."  
  
"Shut up we are not lost!!"  
  
"I didn't say we I said you..."  
  
"Damn you're such a bitch..."  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
"Moron..."  
  
"Fucking slut..." Hiei muttered. He grinned at Cahadras' now red face. She humphed and muttered something about stupid fire apparitions who need to die by the name of Hiei. Hiei then said. "I do not get lost."  
  
"I am not a slut. Why don't you use your jagen? I'm sure that will find them..." Cahadras growled out...  
  
"Why don't you use your jagen?"  
  
"Because I am testing you to see if you are as dumb as I think you are. So far, you are passing withy flying colors." Cahadras smirked at Hiei's reaction.  
  
"Bitch..."  
  
"We already went through that."  
  
"Grrr.." Hiei through a rock at her. She just dodged it.  
  
"Well aint we the feisty one?" Cahadras smirked.  
  
"What is it with you today?" Hiei wondered out loud...  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something because you won't leave me the hell alone." Hiei growled again. This time Cahadras through the rock. He just caught it in the air. "Really you are such a coward. You dodge my rock I catch yours..."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Don't steal my word bitch."  
  
"It aint your word it's mine bastard."  
  
The both stopped arguing when they heard voices off in the distance...  
  
"Kurama let me fight the skank!! The slutty bitch!!"  
  
"I AM NOT!! I WILL KILL YOU!!! Kurama be a little dear that you so are and let me and her fight. I will kill her and then we shall be together."  
  
"Uhhh.. No..."  
  
"What the hell?" Cahadras and Hiei said at the same time. They then glared at each other and said...  
  
"STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!!"  
  
"HN!!!" They glared again...  
  
"I SAID STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!!" This time the jumped at each others throats ready to strangle the life out of each other...  
  
"Hey do you guys here that?"  
  
"No Kuwabara it is just the wind. Of course we heard it... Sounded like Cahadras and Hiei."  
  
"It is not the wind."  
  
"I was being sarcastic idiot."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT URAMESHI!!!?!!"  
  
"Can we all stop fighting just once?'  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Hiei and Cahadras had it noted in their minds that they were close to finding the others, but at the moment they were to busy strangling each other to notice...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/n: how fun fun. I am choking Hiei and he is choking me. How fun fun. I luv arguing. Don't you?  
  
Hiei~shut up.  
  
Cahadras~ you shut up...  
  
*strangling each other.*  
  
Cahadras~*pushes Hiei away for a sec* Oh and before I forget.Moon Princess thanx for the review... And thanx for the good ideas. I might try that tournament one. Some how. some way. But can you tell me wut u meant by making Cahadras more mysterious? Plz enlighten me. I am dying to know.  
  
REVIEW!!!*starts strangling Hiei again* 


	16. 016

A/n: I am sorry that I have not updated for so long. I kinda had an itty bitty writer's block on this chapter. No worries though. It left me.  
  
I don't own anyone except Cahadras. Sakura owns Sakura and Keyasha owns Keyasha. You get? Yea you get.  
  
Hiei~ This is annoying.  
  
Cahadras~ you know it aint that bad Hiei.  
  
Hiei~*muttering* Bitch.  
  
Cahadras~ Bastard.  
  
Kurama~ This is familiar.  
  
Cahadras~eh?  
  
Kurama~you and hiei argue like this in the fic too..  
  
Cahadras and Hiei~ hn...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
It's Just A Big Happy Family  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Guys." Kurama almost yelled to try and stop Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight. Sakura and Keyasha had stopped fighting five minutes ago and they were now talking to each other like life long friends. As if they never had a fight at all. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still kicking each others asses. Well. Yusuke was doing the ass kicking; Kuwabara was on the beat up side.  
  
"This is so entertaining. I am glad they do this everyday. You don't even need a TV." Sakura said as she was eating a bag of popcorn that had just appeared out of no where.  
  
"True. Hey give me some." Keyasha leant over and got herself a handful of popcorn. They then resumed their conversation on the Dark Tournament. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Hey. How did you get popcorn?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke got his hands out of their punching positions and sat down next to Sakura to eat some popcorn. Sakura looked at Kuwabara mysteriously.  
  
"I have my ways." She commented. Kuwabara looked confused.  
  
"That doesn't help much." Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Ah. Quit complaining Kuwabara. Just be thank full she has good food that can appear out of no where." Yusuke took another handful of popcorn. Sakura looked around.  
  
"Damn. You all are eating all my popcorn. You pigs!" Sakura stood up and hid behind Kurama to protect her popcorn from wondering hands.  
  
"HEY!! GIVE IT BSCK!!" Yusuke and Keyasha yelled. Kurama looked at Sakura behind him who was stuffing her face with popcorn.  
  
"STOP STEALING MY WORD!!! AND STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Two voices echoed the same thing through the woods and a few birds flew up into the air from surprise. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"What was that?" Keyasha asked. Yusuke and Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Sounded like Hiei and Cahadras." Yusuke said.  
  
"So you think they survived the fire?"Kuwabara said. Sakura looked at him dumbly.  
  
"Nah. I thought that since they were fire apparitions that they would burn to death. Seriously Kuwabara you have brains. Use them." Sakura said getting a death glare from Kuwabara.  
  
"If you weren't a girl I'd punch you." Kuwabara said through gritted teeth. Sakura looked at him boredly and started painting her nails with pink fingernail polish that had just appeared. She then looked down at her nails and screeched.  
  
"Shit!! I wanted black!! Agh!!" She quickly painted over the pink with black fingernail polish. Then she looked at Kuwabara. "Yea it's a tragedy aint it?"  
  
"I think we should go see what Cahadras and Hiei are up to. I mean. We haven't seen them ever since the fire." Kurama said. Everyone nodded their heads and Keyasha looked confused.  
  
"Ok I know who you are talking about when you say Hiei, but who is Cahadras?" Everyone looked at her before shrugging and walking off into he woods. Kurama stayed behind to explain.  
  
"Cahadras is a Fire Apparition half Kitsune Youkie and she acts just like Hiei and they fight 24/7. So I think we better hurry and find them before they kill each other.  
  
"Ok. Sounds good to me." Keyasha shrugged and followed everybody into he woods to find Hiei and Cahadras whose voices were still ringing through the air about killing each other.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Cahadras yelled as she threw another punch at Hiei who dodged.  
  
"You can try half breed!" Hiei yelled back as he dodged another one of her punches. She growled in anger and tackled him to the ground quickly so he couldn't dodge.  
  
"I am not a half breed. You die son of a bitch!!" She then proceeded in choking hiei who was smirking his ass off. He quickly blocked her hands from choking him and flipped them over so he was on top.  
  
"Bastard? Now it's you who is going to die." Hiei quickly started punching her in the face, but she dodged each one and grinned evilly at him. Soon she turned transparent and his punches went right through her and he fell to the ground. She stood up back to normal and smirked at him.  
  
"The advantages of being half Kitsune." Cahadras commented. She smirked evilly again and Hiei tackled her back to the ground. They were then rolling on the ground wrestling with each other.  
  
Cahadras got on top of Hiei again and she smirked. "Looks like I am the stronger of us two." She smirked again when she saw Hiei redden with anger.  
  
"Don't be so sure!!" Hiei flipped them over again. So he was now on top of her. She looked shock for a few seconds before glaring at Hiei and trying to flip them over again. Hiei quickly grabbed hold of her fox ears and held them tightly. Keeping her from being able to flip them. So she started struggling to make him fall off of her.  
  
"Damn you bastard! Let go of my ear!!" She struggled some more and Hiei grinned evilly at her.  
  
"Look who has the advantage now girl." He sneered. Cahadras' jagen started glowing and Hiei felt a searing pain run through his fingers. He quickly moved them off of her ear and he looked at them to see they were burnt. Then he saw that she had set her ears on fire using her jagen. Black flames were on the tips of them and she looked at Hiei with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Get off me now or I'll burn your arms off." She threatened. Hiei glared at her and they got into a big glaring Contest. Hiei was still on top of her.  
  
"Aint this just precious? They really shouldn't be in that position." A voice that sounded a lot like Sakura's went through the air.  
  
"Yea. And he didn't even take her out to dinner." Another voice that sounded like Yusuke's rang through the air next.  
  
"I wonder if they have been getting this close all these days?" Another voice that sounded like Kurama's appeared. Hiei's and Cahadras' eyes widened and they both quickly got away from each other blushing deep blood red.  
  
"Hn." They both said as the laughing forms of Kurama, Yusuke, Sakura, and Kuwabara walked out of the bushes. Keyasha walked in laughing her ass off at the two.  
  
"Looks like we found them." Yusuke said in between laughs. Hiei and Cahadras glared at him still blushing.  
  
"Well it wasn't hard for us to find them. They yell louder than freight trains." Sakura said grinning wickedly. Cahadras glared at her as Hiei kept glaring at Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara started laughing loudly making him look like a deranged horse. "Hahahaha!! Looks to me as if the shorties were getting a little fresh with each other." Everyone would have laughed at the now even redder Hiei and Cahadras if he hadn't have said shorties and Cahadras and Hiei hadn't started beating the crap out of Kuwabara.  
  
"Well aint this just a one big happy family?' Keyasha said. Hiei and Cahadras stopped killing Kuwabara and looked at her.  
  
"Who is the girl?" They both asked and glare dat each other.  
  
"That's Keyasha. You know. The demon we were supposed to find. She saved us from the fire." Kurama explained. Cahadras and Hiei quickly studied her to get a guess at how strong she was. They nodded their heads when they were done. Then they started on beating up Kuwabara again.  
  
"Why were you guys supposed to find me anyway?" Keyasha asked. Sakura soon mumbled.  
  
"You were supposed to become a spirit detective. Man it has been over three days and no bath right?" Kurama nodded at her. "Dam it all I need a bath. Three days plus no bath equals one pissed off bitchy Kitsune." Keyasha looked ta everyone with worry on her face.  
  
"Hey what's up dude?" Yusuke asked. Keyasha looked over at him before saying.  
  
"Truthfully I'd agree with becoming a spirit detective, but there is a problem." Hiei and Cahadras stopped hitting the knocked out Kuwabara so they could listen up in some trees.  
  
"What are these problems?" Kurama asked. Keyasha looked uneasily.  
  
"As you guys know I am a Thunder demon, but I am also half Wolf Demon. And well. I am supposed top fight in a tournament for the Thunder and Wolf Demon clans. Against my sisters team. And I don't have a team." Sakura interrupted her.  
  
"We could be your team. Beating the crap out of people sounds like fun." Everyone nodded their heads and hiei and Cahadras hn'ed.  
  
"Really?" Keyasha asked. "Thanks! Well I also have to have a wolf demon in my team, it's the rules, but the wolf demon tribe is going to choose who it is." Everyone nodded in understanding and Hiei and Cahadras started sharpening their Katanas getting them ready for some fighting.  
  
"Well. Where the hell is this Tournament held at anyway?' Yusuke asked. Kuwabara was still knocked out on the ground.  
  
"Well follow me and I'll show you." Keyasha said. She started walking off deeper into the forest, but then she stopped and glanced at Kuwabara. "Uhhh... what about him?" Cahadras and Hiei smirked evilly.  
  
"Allow me." They both said. Black flames jumped out of their hands and hit Kuwabara right on the ass. Kuwabara sprung up into the air screaming in pain. "Problem solved." They muttered. Keyasha shrugged and motioned for everyone to follow her. Everyone quickly followed her every step and Hiei and Cahadras walked after them grinning evilly at the screaming Kuwabara.  
  
"AHH!!! MY ASS!! IT BURNS!!!" Kuwabara screamed in agony.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/n: there is that chapter. Have fun people. *Cough**Cough* Damn it all. Just when I thought my cold went away I start coughing again. The worlds against me. Oh well I hope you guys aint against me so prove to me your not by Reviewing. SO REVIEW!! 


	17. 017

A/n: hey all. Sorry it took me so long to update... I had a writers block. Heck I still do but I tried my best so no flames.  
  
I only own Cahadras and my own made up characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems.  
  
The Team Mate  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Keyasha is here."  
  
"With a whole team gathered up?"  
  
"Yea, she just needs one more from the wolves."  
  
"How is Ameko going to take it?"  
  
Whispers followed behind the whole group of Spirit Detectives as they passed through what Keyasha called. "The Wolf Demon Village." Some of the demons there were in fact visiting Thunder Demons for the tournament and two Thunder demons thought it would be fun to walk up to Cahadras and Hiei and start laughing at them.  
  
"What is so funny sparky?"Cahadras said coldly to the 3 inches taller Thunder demons. Hiei glared at them as they laughed more.  
  
"We heard Fire Apparitions were short, but this is ridiculous!" The demons started laughing harder and murder glints appeared in Cahadras' and Hiei's eyes.  
  
Faster then the two demons anticipated, they were lifted two feet into the air by hands gripping at their throats.  
  
"You're pretty short too." Cahadras and Hiei muttered dangerously as the two demons tried to get loose from their iron grips. Cahadras and Hiei pulled their other free hands back and snapped them foreword quickly in a devastating punch. The two demons flew backwards about 50 feet.  
  
All the villagers looked at the two angry fire demons nervously and they started to panic and yell out that they were under attack. Sakura was clapping her hands and eating popcorn that had appeared out of no where. Kurama shook his head in disappointment while Keyasha was running around trying to regain order. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the ground laughing.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei glared at each other. "Don't say what I say!" They yelled as every one sweat dropped as they attacked each other. Keyasha stopped trying to regain order and smirked at Cahadras and Hiei before muttering something about flirting, earning two black flames to be shot at her form Cahadras and Hiei.  
  
"The shorties are at it again!" Kuwabara laughed and Yusuke and Kurama slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!! What was that for!?" Kuwabara yelled rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Kuwabara you're an idiot. Every time you say that you end up getting Cahadras and Hiei trying to kill you so must you always call them short. It gets fucking annoying!" Yusuke yelled in Kuwabara's ear causing him to scream out something about going deaf. They soon got into a shouting match and Kurama sighed.  
  
"Who's winning?" Kurama turned around to see Sakura standing next to him smiling in amusement.  
  
I honestly don't know and I hope none of them win." Kurama said and Sakura looked at him in shock.  
  
"But winning is the best part!" She yelled. They stopped their conversation as Keyasha ran up to them and dodged some more black flames with Cahadras and Hiei running after her.  
  
"Help the village people!!"Keyasha yelled.  
  
"They are demons stupid." Everyone jumped and spun around to see a girl wolf demon wearing black Kimono pants, a grey t-shirt, long silver hair with a silver head band and a sword at her side. Keyasha started to growl angrily and everybody looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Really Keyasha you are so stupid." The girl said coldly. Keyasha growled again.  
  
"Ameko.' Keyasha said slowly.  
  
"Who?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
  
"She said Ameko idiot." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"What was that girl!?!" Kuwabara yelled. Cahadras and Hiei got red in the faces with annoyance.  
  
"Shut Up!" They yelled and glared at each other. They ended up just giving each other the finger before studying Ameko.  
  
"I am Ameko. Keyasha's older and much better wolf demon sister." Ameko said causing Keyasha to growl again. "It is my team you are going to be fighting in the tournament." Her eyes swept over the group quickly before she smirked and added. "But it seems you do not have enough team members and will have to forfeit. I'm so sorry. I looked forward to beating you." She feigned a look of sadness causing Keyasha to growl louder and hiei and Cahadras' blood boil.  
  
"They have another team member!" Every one jumped in surprise again and turned around to see another wolf demon run up to them. Keyasha stopped growling immediately as she looked at the boy. "I am Neiko the wolf and Ice demon and I ask to be your last Team mate. Do you accept?" Keyasha looked shocked and everyone else looked around in confusion.  
  
Sakura noticed the look of awe on Keyasha's face and a look as if she had just one the lottery popped up. She quickly scooted up next to Kurama smiling like she had just won a Benz.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Ameko screamed angrily giving everybody a headache.  
  
"Neiko?" Keyasha asked in a disbelieving tone. Neiko nodded his head. "My friend from long ago Neiko?" She asked again. Neiko smiled and nodded his head. Keyasha grinned happily and hugged him causing everyone to look around in shock. "Of course I accept!!!" She yelled as Neiko tried to get his air supply back as she hugged him.  
  
"Neiko you traitor!" Ameko yelled and stomped off. Neiko started getting blue in the face from lack of oxygen.  
  
"I.need...air.' Neiko gasped, but Keyasha didn't hear him and continued hugging him. Cahadras spoke to her in her head.  
  
~You're choking him woman! ~ Cahadras yelled.  
  
~I am? ~ Keyasha asked.  
  
~Yes you are. ~ Keyasha opened her eyes and say Neiko gasping for air. She quickly let go of him and blushed.  
  
"Looks like we got more love birds, joy.' Hiei said boredly. Keyasha and Neiko blushed ten shades of red while Cahadras and Hiei smirked. Sakura grinned evilly at them.  
  
"Just like you and Cahadras!" Sakura said evilly. Cahadras and Hiei's smirks flew right off their faces and they blushed redder than Keyasha and Neiko combined. (Is that possible?) Cahadras glared at Sakura deadly as she blushed.  
  
"You are so dead Sakura." Cahadras said murderously. Sakura gulped and hid behind Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: There it is. Now make me happy and review. More reviews equals a happy author. And a happy author equals another chapter quickly. And that equals happy readers!  
  
Review!! 


	18. 018

A/n: Hey all. Finally I have decided to update again, ne? After I finish at least four of my stories I will starts only doing one at a time cuzz doing all these at once is nerve racking. Wait. Did I say four? I meant five. So that means I might not update my The Fire Apparition fic in a while. I plan to update it I do, but it won't be updated as fast as all my other ones. Okay now that is out of my system lets get on with it!  
  
I only own Cahadras people!! Keyasha owns Keyasha and Neiko, Sakura owns Sakura. I will own the YYH characters I will!! Just not now. And when I own them I will give Kurama to Sakura. And I will give everyone else out too. I'll just keep Hiei and Puu. Now I need to get my black mail ready so I can get the contract that says I own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
The Night Before The Tournament  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the event with Ameko, Keyasha had led the others to her village elders, who greeted them quickly and sent them off to a room to sleep in. Hiei and Cahadras had caused quite a ruckus trying to go outside and sleep in their own trees, but the elders insisted they sleep inside. So they all sat inside talking and having a good time. Cahadras was still glaring death at Sakura for her last comment about her and Hiei being love birds. Sakura had turned her new body guard, Kurama, into her personal shield form Cahadras' death glares.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Yusuke yelled at Keyasha. They had gotten in another argument over which gender was better. Male or female.  
  
"Stupid Boy!" Keyasha yelled back. Neiko had decided that staying in a dark corner would keep him protected from any violence that went through the room.  
  
"Weakling!" Yusuke yelled back making Keyasha's face go red with anger.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Keyasha screamed and tackled Yusuke. Popcorn magically appeared in Sakura's hands and Kurama and she enjoyed the rest of the show. Kuwabara was to preoccupied with being dumb to notice anything. Cahadras and Hiei were to busy arguing to notice Yusuke and Keyasha's fight.  
  
"That's my word shorty!" Cahadras growled at Hiei.  
  
"I'm taller than you baka!" Hiei growled out. Their faces were millimeters apart and they had blood lust in their eyes.  
  
"Your still short bastard!" Cahadras screeched.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Dumb ass!"  
  
"Shit head!"  
  
"Those are some new ones." Kurama commented and Sakura shook her head in agreement. Yusuke and Keyasha stopped fighting and started enjoying the two fire demons fight as well.  
  
"Die baka!" Cahadras and Hiei yelled diving at each others throats.  
  
"They flirt too much." Keyasha mumbled and Yusuke shook his head in agreement. Neiko decided to come out of the corner and snuck up behind Yusuke.  
  
"Quite the love birds aint they?" His quite voice was low and monotone making Yusuke leap into the air from surprise.  
  
"Shit man don't do that to me!" Yusuke yelled. Neiko just chuckled and sat down next to Keyasha and they laughed at Yusuke's pale face.  
  
"I said die god Damnit!" Cahadras yelled as she punched Hiei in the gut making him punch her back in anger. Sakura snuck up behind Cahadras grinning evilly and pushed her right into Hiei making them fall into a heap. Sakura then sat back down next to Kurama and began to whistle innocently.  
  
"What the hell?" Cahadras muttered as she opened her eyes to see another pair of red eyes staring at her. Her face paled when she realized she was lying on Hiei's chest.  
  
"Their eyes locked for a few seconds before they blushed red crimson and scrambled away from each other muttering out curses.  
  
"What were you doing?!" Hiei practically yelled blushing redder than anything.  
  
"I was doing nothing!" Cahadras spat out. "You hentia!" They then started fighting again.  
  
"Awwww.." Sakura, Kurama, Yusuke, and Keyasha teased stopping Hiei's and Cahadras' fight immediately. "Look at the love birds!!" They then fell over laughing at the looks on Hiei's and Cahadras' faces.  
  
"Hahaha!" Kuwabara laughed out. "Look at the shorties blush!"  
  
"Grrr."Cahadras and Hiei yelled and pretty soon Kuwabara's head was on fire in black flames. Yusuke, Keyasha, and Sakura were rolling with laughter at Kuwabara who was now running around like an idiot trying to put the fire out. Kurama and Neiko were trying their best not to laugh, but they were failing miserably.  
  
"Anyone else want their head on fire?" Cahadras asked as Hiei tried to cover up his blush. Everyone gulped nervously and backed away from the two angry and blushing demons.  
  
"Uhh. I think it's time for bed now!" Keyasha laughed out nervously. "Good night!" She yelled and jumped onto a cot and got ready for bed.  
  
"Keyasha is right." Neiko added. "The tournament does start tomorrow."  
  
Everyone grumbled as they all lay down on their own cots and got ready for bed. Two cots lay unoccupied as two demons fell asleep on two different window sills grumbling about baka's who wont stop saying they are flirting with each other.  
  
Soon everyone fell asleep knowing that the first fight in the tournament started tomorrow.  
  
Around the middle of the night, two mischievous foxes opened their eyes and they got up smiling evilly. They nodded to each other before walking to the unsuspecting fire demons smiling evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: There you go. The tournament starts next chapter and of course you guys know that the two foxes are Kurama and Sakura right? If you didn't know I would call you stupid. And poor Hiei and Cahadras. They have no clue what's coming to them. Well if you want the next chapter soon... REVIEW!!! 


	19. 019

A/n: Did you miss me? Of course you didn't you would be dead by now if you missed me. What I meant was, did you miss reading the fanfic while you waited for me to get off my lazy ass and write something. You did? Oh I feel so special.. Not. Cahadras~ Of course I own her you dimwits!  
  
Sakura~ Sorry she owns herself.  
  
Keyasha~ Yet again she owns herself.  
  
Neiko~ Keyasha owns him.  
  
YYH~ Nope don't own.*opens book that title says "100 different ways to torture an anime owner into giving you the anime." What can I say? I'm desperate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Tournament Begins, Handcuffed together?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cahadras opened her eyes slowly from the sunlight shining on her face through the window. A hand went up and covered her eyes from the evil son and she glanced at a clock on the wall.  
  
5:00 a.m.  
  
She groaned at the thought of waking up way to early in the morning and she stood up and glanced around the room. Everything looked as it did last night. Keyasha was sleeping in a cot next to Neiko while Yusuke was asleep in a corner dreaming about killer blueberries. Sakura and Kurama were in their own cots sleeping inches away form each other with evil grins on their faces. Kuwabara was dangerously close to the fire in the fire place that had not gone out through the night. Cahadras grinned evilly.  
  
"Wake up call." She muttered and lifted both her hands into the air. Immediately following she felt a big heavy weight on her left hand that made her fall to the ground in surprise. Something else fell on top of her making her lose the air in her system. A groan from Hiei told that he was rudely awoken and on her lap.  
  
"What in seven hells." He groaned out before yawning. All the color that was in Cahadras' face drained away and Hiei looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Cahadras? Why the hell am I on your lap?" He asked. Cahadras shook her head as an answer and she lifted up her left hand. Hiei's right hand rose into the air with it and both of the blood in their faces was immediately gone.  
  
"Oh shit." The mumbled out not even caring if they said the same thing at the same time. They were to busy looking in horror at the handcuffs that handcuffed their hands together.  
  
"What did you do?!" Hiei talked as quiet as he could trying his best not to lose his temper. Cahadras looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" She hissed out. "Why would I handcuff myself to you?!" They immediately started going at the handcuffs trying to break them. Failing miserably.  
  
"Why won't these damn things come off?" They snarled out as they went to drastic measures, burning the things off. They might have burnt their hands, but the handcuffs didn't budge. "Damnit!!!" They chorused and started gnawing on them in a frenzy to get out of the mess.  
  
"Hey they woke up Kurama."  
  
"Yes it would seem so Sakura."  
  
Cahadras and Hiei left the handcuffs alone and looked over where Sakura and Kurama were sleeping; both had sly looks on their faces as they grinned at the two handcuffed demons.  
  
"Do you think they are going to kill us when they get out of this?" Sakura asked grinning evilly as if she had just won a Benz.  
  
"Yea I think they are, Sakura, but let's not let them get out of it then." Kurama said calmly still looking at the two now very mad demons in amusement.  
  
"Kurama,Sakura!" Cahadras and Hiei yelled out waking everybody up instantly. "Undo this now!!!" They began gnawing on the cuffs again and Sakura and Kurama laughed.  
  
"Not a chance in hell." Sakura said in between laughs. "You two are going to stay like that until you learn to get along. I laugh at your misfortune. Hahahahaha!!"  
  
"Don't even think about trying to get loose either Hiei." Kurama said calmly. "It is sealed together with Kitsune magic and since me and Sakura combined our powers, not even Cahadras could break the cuffs loose with her own Kitsune powers."  
  
Cahadras and Hiei's face paled more and they looked as if they had seen a ghost. "Damn it all!!" They began slamming the handcuffs against the wall, smashing their fingers in the process. "Ow!! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" They yelled at each other. They were soon hitting the wall on purpose to just hurt each other and Sakura and Kurama sighed.  
  
"This is going to take awhile." Kurama mumbled watching Yusuke wake up and laugh at the fighting demons.  
  
"And I'm going to love every minute of it!" Sakura cheered and began laughing again. Keyasha and Neiko were soon on the floor laughing as well at the misfortune to the two demons.  
  
"Haha haha!! The fire shrimps are handcuffed together!!" Kuwabara laughed out. "This is priceless." Cahadras and Hiei stopped hurting each other and glared at Kuwabara.  
  
"I'm not short!" They yelled and shot black flames at Kuwabara. He ran off for his life screaming like a girl while everyone else continued laughing their asses off at the irony of it all.  
  
"Well this is going to be one interesting tournament." Keyasha laughed out. Neiko nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, very entertaining." Neiko agreed and continued watching the sitcom and getting ready for the first fight of the day.  
  
(Three hours later.)  
  
"This is fucked up." Cahadras and Hiei muttered as they walked into the middle of the arena Keyasha had led them too. The fights were to begin immediately and Hiei and Cahadras were still trying to break loose out of the handcuffs.  
  
"Hey there is a good thing about being handcuffed together." Kurama tried to reason with them. They both looked at him coldly.  
  
"Oh, tell me this reason so I will have another reason to want to rip off your head." They muttered glaring death at each other.  
  
"Well you won't have to choose partners for one thing." Kurama said. They looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Partners?" they asked almost scared of the answer.  
  
"Yesterday the village elder said the first fights you will get to have a fighting partner." Yusuke explained enjoying the moment he say the fire demons eyes widen in shock. "Since you guys were to busy arguing yesterday I guess you didn't hear."  
  
"Well it's a first Urameshi you actually listened to somebody." Kuwabara laughed out. His face was still scorched from Cahadras and Hiei attacking him. Yusuke glared at him.  
  
"Don't rub it in Kuwabara or you will have your face as an imprint in the ground. He grounded out. Kuwabara glared at him.  
  
"Like you could even," he didn't get to finish his sentence since Neiko covered his mouth and Keyasha interrupted him.  
  
"Really we don't need you injured before the tournament. I don't feel like loosing today so stop FIGHTING!!" Keyasha yelled out with a black aura surrounding her.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei were about to say something, but they decided against it and went back to trying to break the handcuffs. Ameko and her team walked out into the arena along with the elder who sat down on a throne and allowed all the wolf and Thunder Youkai to make their way into the stands. IN a matter of moments the place was packed and the tournament was to begin. The elder stood up and silenced everybody.  
  
"On the account that we only have two teams for the tournament. It will be a very short one, but I assure you next year will be different." The elder began. The crowd groaned in disappointment as Ameko and Keyasha started having a glaring match. Hiei and Cahadras were to busy to notice anything since they had gotten out their katana's and were hacking away at the handcuffs.  
  
"The first matches will be partner matches while the very last ones will be one on one. This will take a matter of days since we will have one fight a day. So Ameko's team. Choose your fighters." The elder sat down and waited for Ameko to choose her two partner demons who would be fighting first match.  
  
Two demons stood up in the battle stage and looked at the elder. Both were wolf demons and looked like identical twins. Only one was male and the other female.  
  
"Joanna of the wolf demon shall fight first!" The female yelled out.  
  
"Letty of the wolf demons shall be Joanna's partner!" The male yelled out. They turned to Yusuke and the gang and waited for their partners to be chosen. Kurama and Sakura nodded their heads and stood onto the stage.  
  
"Kurama, a Kitsune, I shall be a fighter." Kurama said calmly. Sakura stood up next to him and yelled out.  
  
"Sakura, a Kitsune, I shall be Kurama's partner and I will kick your asses!" Everyone who was not on her team glared at her and the elder silenced them,.  
  
"Very good. The rules are simple. Just fight until you kill or knock out your opponent, begin." The four demons got in their fighting stances and began the fight. Cahadras and Hiei were still preoccupied with some handcuff's to notice the fight begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I'll end it there. For now. Have fun until I update once again! Damn you Sakura, damn you Kurama, how dare you handcuff me to Hiei? How dare you!?!?!  
  
Hiei~ When I get out of this I'm going to kill Sakura and Kurama!  
  
Cahadras~ Me too!!  
  
Yusuke~ but didn't you make her handcuff you two together Cahadras? You are the author.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei~ SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Puu~ Puu, puu, puu, puu, puu.  
  
Botan~ Puu said to please review and she will update soon!^_^ 


	20. 020

A/n: I found out a quicker way to get my fanfics done! Go me I feel so special. I'm not going to tell you guys what I will be doing because I am too lazy to type it out. I just woke up too so give me a break!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cahadras and my own made up characters. Sakura owns herself while Keyasha owns herself and Neiko. And Ameko owns herself also. If I owned YYH characters me and Hiei would be busy causing havoc right about now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Fight 1, Easy Win?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let the fight begin!" The elder yelled. Two referees came out and walked around the sidelines watching the fight that was sure to ensue.  
  
Sakura and Kurama stood side by side waiting for Joanna and Letty to start out the fight. They stood their calmly with a rose in their hands. Sakura held her black rose and stayed in her fighter stance as Kurama held his red rose and stood up straight waiting calmly.  
  
"Come on!! Are we just going to stand here or are we going to fight!?!?!" Sakura yelled out as she watched they others just stand their in deep thought. Letty came out of his deep thought and pulled out his claws from his pockets. They gleamed in the sun light and their sharp points look.  
  
"You want a quick fight?" Letty asked, his claws glowing a bright green and sizzled with poison. "OK." He then ran at the two Kitsune with quick speed ready to punch his poison claws into their faces.  
  
"You shouldn't run at a person like an idiot." Kurama mumbled. Him and Sakura nodded at each other and watched as Letty ran up to them by the moment.  
  
"Poison Claws!" Letty yelled as he swung both of his fist forewords at the Kitsunes planning on getting poison into their systems.  
  
Kurama and Sakura had blank looks on their faces and as soon as Letty's claws reached them, they silently side stepped him and he just ran right past them and form his momentum in speed. He ran right out of the ring.  
  
And into Hiei and Cahadras who were still busy with the hand cuffs.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei weren't paying any attention to the fight in the ring so when Letty ran right into them, just nearly missing them with his poisonous claws and fell right onto the handcuffs, they grinned evilly.  
  
"You should stay in the ring." Cahadras muttered.  
  
"It makes you look like a coward if you stay to long." Hiei muttered. He looked at Cahadras and she nodded. They lifted up their handcuffed hands witch rose Letty up with them since his neck had fallen on the handcuffs. Letty's face turned blue as he got choked and the two fire demons pulled their arms back into a swinging position. They flung their arms fore ward and Letty went flying through they air and right back into the ring. Let's just say Hiei and Cahadras invented a new traveling method. Acting as if nothing happened, they returned to trying to gnaw the handcuffs off them.  
  
"Hey! Stop taking all the glory and let me fight him!" Sakura yelled at the two fire demons that were completely ignoring her.  
  
"Sakura behind you!" Kurama warned. Sakura turned around to see Joanna running at her with her katana ready to swing. A rose whip came out and blocked the shock and Sakura pulled Joanna in by the black rose whip.  
  
"Thanks, but I can take care of myself Kurama." Sakura muttered and as Joanna got pulled in she punched Joanna in the face causing her mouth to bleed.  
  
"Nice." Kurama muttered and saw Letty finally get back up holding his throbbing neck.  
  
"Don't move next time!" Letty yelled out at Kurama as he watched his partner get beat into a bloody pulp by Sakura swinging her around the place by her rose whip.  
  
"And get myself poisoned and dead?" Kurama asked with no emotion portraying his face. "I think I'd rather live."  
  
"Can't you fight back?!" Sakura yelled out as she punched Joanna another time and wrapping her black rose whip around her body and throwing her into the ground. Kurama cringed at the look on Joanna's face and turned around just in time to se Letty throw a punch at him. He quickly side stepped it and Letty kept throwing punches as Kurama kept dodging them.  
  
"Stupid fox!" Joanna yelled out and sent two daggers headed straight towards Sakura's face. Sakura dodged the daggers easily, but her rose whip let Joanna go and the daggers had chopped off and inch of hair on Sakura's tail.  
  
"My..tail..?" Sakura muttered looking at the un neat new hair cut Joanna had given her tail. Joanna grinned and ran up to Sakura and punched her in the face sending her careening back word and out of the ring. She fell into Cahadras and Hiei too, but they were nice enough to send her back in with just death glares. Sakura wiped the blood off her mouth and watched as Joanna began to taunt her.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Joanna taunted rubbing her sore arms where the rose whip had cut into her. "Was that your tail I just cut?" She grinned evilly. "How about I just cut the whole thing off to save you the torture of having an ugly red fox tail.  
  
Sakura looked at her tail lovingly before glaring back at Joanna. "Touch my tail and you will have a very LINGERING, and PAINFUL death." Sakura muttered out coldly before bring out a metal bat and running at Joanna with impossible speeds and ramming her head in with the bat.(not as fast as Cahadras and Hiei, but she ran faster than usual.) "Never cut my tail like that again! You hear me wolf!" Sakura yelled as Joanna tried to block the metal bat with her katana.  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the gang(other than Kurama he is to busy with Letty on the other side of the ring.) stood and watched Sakura get angry over her tail in awe.  
  
"Sakura plus cut tail equals mass destruction." Keyasha said looking at Sakura bend her bat from hitting Joanna way too hard on the head. "Remind me to never touch her tail. EVER."  
  
"Can do Keyasha." Neiko said cringing in pain as he saw Joanna's head crack open from the now broken bat.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei had by now given up on the handcuffs at the moment and were enjoying the show. They were each eating popcorn and hoping to see more blood come from Joanna and Letty. And their hands went into the popcorn bag their hands hit each other and Cahadras quickly made another bag so it wouldn't happen again.  
  
"Well at least they stopped trying to knock their teeth out." Yusuke said looking at the two fire demons. "Them trying to break the handcuffs with their teeth looked really painful."  
  
"Yea it did make my bones cringe in pain." Kuwabara said eyes on the fight in the ring.  
  
"I'm going to get you fox!" Letty yelled out and swung another punch at Kurama. His face never changed in emotion and he dodged his punch again.  
  
"If you want to win you might want to stop concentrating on anger and start concentrating on hitting me." Kurama stated catching Letty's fist with his rose whip and throwing him down to the ground.  
  
"Shut up!" Letty yelled and ripped the rose whip into shreds with his claws. Kurama portrayed no emotion on his face as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Oops, I broke your weapon." Letty sneered claws glowing from poison again. "Dodge this! Poison Dagger Claw!!" He flung his fist fore ward and daggers shot out of his claws covered in poison. Kurama stood their calmly and pulled another rose out of his hair.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled and another rose whip formed. He slashed the poison daggers with the rip an instant before they came 5 feet close to him. Letty gaped at him.  
  
"Damn Kitsunes." Letty muttered turning his head for a second to see Joanna head bust open from a metal bat. "Joanna!" Letty yelled and went to run to her to only be stopped by Kurama's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Finish the fight. Joanna will be fine. Sakura will not kill her out of cold blood." Kurama stated and backed away form Letty.  
  
"How can I trust you!?!" Letty yelled and leaped at Kurama. Kurama wrapped the rose whip around his hand and punched Letty as he fell for a tackle. Letty flew backwards and into the wall of the stadium and feinted. His face was covered in blood from the rose whip hitting his face.  
  
"Because I don't lie." Kurama commented before turning around to watch Sakura put her broken bat away and take grab Joanna by her legs and fling her into the ground. "One down. One more to go." Kurama muttered.  
  
Sakura stood on top of the twitching Joanna and wiped her hands off from the dust that had fallen on her. Joanna stood up and glared at her.  
  
"How dare you use a bat on me? You have no honor." Joanna spit out. Sakura looked at her like she was an idiot.  
  
"My metal bat is one of my moves. We can use all of our moves making me actually quite honorable." Sakura said. She glanced at her tail again and got red in the face with anger. "You haven't paid for cutting my tail fully."  
  
"And I won't pay either!" Joanna yelled and leaped at Sakura with a dagger in her hand. Joanna got mere inches towards Sakura when she flipped up into the air and kicked Joanna in the head, knocking the dagger out of her hands. She landed behind Joanna gracefully before doing a 180 and kicking her in the back sending her flying into the other side of the stadium knocked out.  
  
"Strike three and your out!" Sakura cheered. Kurama walked up to her and they looked at each other for a second.  
  
"Good job." Kurama and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"Oh look they did what Hiei and Cahadras do!" Yusuke laughed out causing Sakura, Kurama, Hiei, and Cahadras to blush a light tint of pink and glare daggers at the detective.  
  
The elder stood up and looked around at the two knocked out wolf demons. Although Ameko's team had lost a match, they looked as if nothing had happened. The whole audience of wolf demons growled and yelled in disappointment as the Thunder demons in the audience cheered and asked for more. The elder raised his hand and silenced them all.  
  
"On account Joanna and Letty have feinted, the winners are Sakura and Kurama!" The elder said. "The next partner match will be tomorrow so have a nice day." He then walked out of the doors behind his seat as everyone ran up to Sakura and Kurama and congratulated them.  
  
"Oh, please. If this is how strong Ameko and her lackey's are then this tournament is going to be a synch." Sakura said proudly. "Joanna was easier than Kuwabara and that's saying something.  
  
"What did you say fox!" Kuwabara yelled only to be punched in the face by Hiei and Cahadras out of annoyance.  
  
"Yea! I can't believe how week those two were!" Yusuke cheered.  
  
"For a second there I thought you were going to get hit by the daggers." Kurama commented looking at Sakura. Sakura looked back at him.  
  
"Yea well I wouldn't have let that dagger shit me. I'm not stupid.  
  
"Haha!!" Keyasha laughed out. "Kurama was worried about Sakura!! I smell love in the air!! Haha!!" Kurama and Sakura blushed and looked at Keyasha with death in their eyes. Hiei and Cahadras looked at them in confusion with a wide eyed look on their face. (They looked like this people. 0.O')  
  
"Why does that seem so familiar?" Cahadras wondered out loud.  
  
"I feel as if I have heard and seen that somewhere before." Hiei muttered.  
  
"You have! You both do that when some one says you two are meant for each other!" Kuwabara yelled out. Hiei and Cahadras immediately blushed and punched Kuwabara in the face again.  
  
Neiko stood there in silence as everyone cheered at winning the tournament. His face was filled with worry and he looked very uneasy.  
  
"Hey what's the matter champ?" Yusuke asked. Neiko shrugged.  
  
"I feel as if they won the match too easily. Like it was set up to happen with Sakura and Kurama winning." Neiko muttered. "Or maybe I'm just paranoid."  
  
"Yes, maybe." Kurama answered him. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach also so he understood what Neiko was talking about.  
  
"Let's get out of this hell hole." Cahadras and Hiei muttered and began to walk out of the stadium.  
  
"Why do you want to leave so fast?" Kuwabara asked. (Argh! No matter how many times I hit him he still comes back out of a feint damn it all!)  
  
"Need to find a way to get these damn things off of me." Cahadras and Hiei muttered. They immediately got in their classical argument of "bitch, bastard, moron, baka" as they walked off. Everyone sweat dropped and followed after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: There done with that chapter. Finally. Hope Sakura has fun reading about the fight. And I know. People may think the fight was a little too easy for them, but believe me. Ameko has a plan and trust me. It aint gonna be easy to win.  
  
Review!! 


	21. 021

A/n: Hey all. I'm updating again. Go me. Now I know the last chapter was a tad short, but I was kinda too lazy to type a few things. As in to say I was in need of some hibernation since I have not had a decent night of sleep for a whole month. Well I got me hibernation in so now I can give you all another chapter. Are you proud of me?  
  
I only own Cahadras and my own made up characters. I do not own and YYH characters. Those are owned by the people who made them witch was not me. Yes it is sad to say such horrible words, but what's a girl demon to do. Oh yea I have a bad memory problem, but on watching a YYH episode today I have learned that Hiei is actually 4'10 on the dot so since Cahadras is an inch shorter than him that makes her 4'9. So I will have to change a few words in some of my stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
The Rest Of The Day, Fight 2 Begins!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ameko and her team mates sat down on the floor in a cottage room talking about the tournament. Letty and Joanna's feinted forms were asleep on some cots and the rest of the group looked a bit uneasy.  
  
"Why didn't Joanna and Letty use their ultimate attack?" A few of the group asked worried that they were going to lose their next match as well.  
  
Ameko scoffed in the corner at her team mates from a corner and glared at them. "You fools know nothing do you?" She asked in agitation.  
  
"What do you mean Ameko?" A Girl with bright pink hair standing next to Joanna's form asked. Ameko chuckled.  
  
"These are only the doubles matches. They do not count for anything. What really counts is the singles matches since who ever wins the most of those is the winner. Joanna and Letty didn't try to win very hard because if they used their ultimate attack. They wouldn't have been able to use it again until next month. The tournament would have been done by then." Ameko explained and walked out of the corner where she was standing.  
  
"Oh I see." A wolf with pitch black hair muttered. "They are waiting until the singles to use their ultimate attack."  
  
"Precisely." Ameko replied. "Now start training we have a match to win tomorrow right Josh?" She turned to a Silver haired wolf and he nodded in agreement and went outside without muttering another word. Ameko smiled.  
  
"I hope we fight Neiko tomorrow. I have a score to settle with him for joining Keyasha's team." She returned to her corner and wiped away a tear that was forming in her eyes. 'Why do you choose her over me? What does that little girl have that I don't have Neiko?' Ameko asked herself. 'No matter. I'll show you for choosing her over me. If I can't have you no one can!'  
  
(Yusuke and Gang.)  
  
"I bet you Hiei will break the chains first." Keyasha said placing a ten dollar bill on the table along with a one hundred dollar bill. Yusuke laid down his own amount and smirked at her.  
  
"No chance, Cahadras will break them first judging by the look on her face." Yuske said watching the two fire demons play tug-o-war with the handcuffs tiring to break them in half.  
  
"You're on." Keyasha said placing more money onto the table. Yusuke followed suit and they continued watching the demons nearly rip their arms off.  
  
Sakura and Kurama walked over and placed their own amount of money on to the table and grinned at Yusuke and Keyasha. "I think none of them will break it." They said.  
  
"You're on." Yusuke and Keyasha chorused.  
  
A few seconds later, Neiko and Kuwabara walked in holding 20 boxes of sweet snow. They placed them on another table and whistled over to the two demons who had by now ripped their shoulders out of socket.  
  
"Hey, fire shrimps!" Kuwabara yelled gaining their attention. They glared at Kuwabara and were about to tackle him when Neiko pushed Kuwabara out of the way and they sweet snow got in Cahadras and Hiei's vision.  
  
"Sweet snow!" They cried and ran over to the boxes. Immediately ten of the boxes were empty and Cahadras and Hiei continued eating, the handcuffs on their hands long forgotten.  
  
Kurama and Sakura smiled even more and looked at Yusuke and Keyasha sweetly. "I believe you owe us some money." They muttered out.  
  
"Damn." Yusuke said and handed his money to Sakura. Keyasha started grumbling and handed her money to Kurama.  
  
"NO fair! Neiko you betrayed me!" Keyasha wined at the loss of her money. Neiko looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Sorry," Neiko said shrugging his shoulders. "They paid me and Kuwabara to do that."  
  
"I'll get my revenge Sakura, believe me I will." Keyasha muttered as Sakura just laughed at her misfortune.  
  
"Actually me and Kurama just got you back for what you said about us earlier." Sakura reasoned while laughing.  
  
"Indeed we have already gotten you back. You do not need to start it all over again." Kurama said laughing with Sakura.  
  
"Screw this I'm going to bed." Yusuke muttered and lay down on his cot grumbling madly at the loss of his money. Keyasha did the same although she said less cusswords than Yusuke grumbled out. A LOT less. (More like he was grumbling out nothing but cusswords while Keyasha was mumbling out NO cusswords.)  
  
Two hands went for the last box of sweet snow and immediately smacked each others away. Cahadras and Hiei glared at each other.  
  
"The last one is mine!" They yelled glaring at each other. Sakura and Kurama sat down with popcorn and enjoyed the show. Kuwabara stupidly reached for the sweet snow while Hiei and Cahadras were arguing.  
  
'Almost got it.' Kuwabara thought as his hand inched closer and closer to the box. Cahadras and Hiei stopped arguing and froze for a few seconds. Their jagans flashed and Kuwabara was thrown against the wall engulfed in flames.  
  
"I'm buuuurrrrning!!" Kuwabara yelled sounding much like Botan when she had mocked Yusuke. (Watch episode 2 if you don't know what I am talking about.)  
  
"Hands off my sweet snow!" The two fire demons yelled. They then glared at each other again. "It's not yours! It's mine!" Hiei quickly reached for the sacred ice cream, but Cahadras pulled on the handcuffs yanking him back.  
  
"Hands off bastard!" Cahadras yelled. Kurama finished putting the knocked out and burnt Kuwabara on a cot and joined Sakura in watching the two fire demons start out their classical fight.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"How fun this is." Sakura said stuffing some popcorn in her mouth. Kurama nodded his head and placed his hand in the popcorn bag at the same time Sakura did. Their hands froze in their places and they looked at each other for a few seconds. A blushed creeped up onto their faces and Kurama quickly pulled out his hand.  
  
"Ladies first." Kurama said. Sakura pulled out her hand also.  
  
"No, no. Age before beauty." Sakura said sweetly. Kurama's eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"Are you calling me old?"  
  
"Well you are over 500 you know."  
  
"Haven't we gone through this before?"  
  
"I don't know my brain can't remember at the moment."  
  
"And whoever said you were the definition of beauty?"  
  
"Oh, you will pay for that one."  
  
Kurama grinned at her as she turned red in anger. "It's so fun to annoy you." Kurama chuckled out. She immediately blushed.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means he like you" Neiko said lying down on his own cot. Kurama glared at him.  
  
"Shut up Neiko." Kurama said hiding a light blush.  
  
"Whatever you say." Neiko said before rolling over and falling asleep.  
  
"Why is it fun to annoy me?" Sakura asked. "Why must you torture me so? My poor little brain can't take it much longer!"  
  
"It just is." Kurama said before lying down on his own cot and falling asleep.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked receiving no response from him. "Oh you're friggin nice. Ignore me why don't ya?" She lied down also and tried to get some sleep when.  
  
"IT MELTED!!!"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have used my fire powers!"  
  
"It's your entire fault!"  
  
"Mine? It's all yours!"  
  
Sakura sat up and glared at the two fighting demons. "Ahh for kami- sama's sake shut the fuck up!" She then lay back down and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Hiei and Cahadras blinked a few times and look at a cot across the room. They then looked back at each other before their eyes wondered down to the handcuffs. Their eyes then went back to the cot.  
  
"I am not sleeping on a cot next to you!" They muttered and stood defiantly on a wall. "If I have to I'll stay up all night because I am not sleeping next to you."  
  
Let's just say that when everyone woke up in the morning, they would find Hiei and Cahadras passed out, next to a wall, and laying on top of each other from passing out from lack of sleep. (Of course they stayed up al night long not wanting to sleep next to each other that they fell asleep while standing and fell to the floor.)  
  
(The next day. In the stadium.)  
  
Cahadras and Hiei stood next to the fighting ring with bumps and bruises all over their faces. When they had woken up that morning they had found that they had fallen asleep on each other. This had led to a battle that is not good for virgin ears to hear. Everyone had woken up to the two demons fighting and had their own part in beating them upside the head fro rudely awakening them. They did not look very happy. Not at all.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had planned on fighting as partners today and testing out the next team members of Ameko's team. So they were standing up in the ring waiting for their opponents to come.  
  
And come they did. The elder had been there since morning and was waiting to blow a whistle to start the mach. Ameko had entered first into the stadium followed by a silver haired wolf demon and then the rest of the team. Ameko and the silver haired guy hopped into the ring and smirked at Yusuke and Kuwabara...  
  
"I, Ameko will be a fighter for today. Along with Josh the wolf demon." Ameko announced to the elder. The elder nodded his head and looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara expectantly.  
  
"I am Yusuke Urameshi and this is Kazuma Kuwabara." Yusuke stated feeling like a total idiot. The elder nodded his head again and blew the whistle telling the match to start.  
  
"Well since you have a honor code, you take silver head and I'll take stupid girl." Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara who had gotten his spirit sword out.  
  
"Agreed." Kuwabara said and ran up to Josh and got ready to swing his spirit sword. Yusuke and Ameko stood there and stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing each other up.  
  
"Well I had hoped to fight my sister today, but you will do. I'll fight her after I knock you out." Ameko said and got in a fighter stance. Kuwabara and Josh were already sparing with each other. Spirit Sword against Katana. Yusuke pointer finger glowed in spirit energy as he powered up and got in his own fighter stance.  
  
"Don't be so cocky." Yusuke said. "Because you might find your face implanted in the ground." He then took aim and got ready to fire his spirit gun. Ameko just smiled sweetly at him and a glint appeared in her eye as if she knew something that Yusuke did not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: How bout I stop there for today? Yes that seems reasonable enough. Now you all review and I'll update sooner!! 


	22. 022

A/n: Hey all you readers. I know that the last cliffy left u all pretty, somewhat, mad or shocked or whatever you would call it at me. And yes I know I'm evil thank you to the reviewer who said I was. And I'm quite proud of myself for making you all go crazy like you did. And thank you Portal Girl for saying this was one of the most intense Hiei/ooc Fics you have ever read. I hope I can get that reaction out of a lot of people.  
  
I was going to have this chapter mostly about the fight between Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ameko, and Josh, but Sakura accidentally gave me a really good idea for this chapter. I know by the time I finish updating this she will want my head, but I had to put this.*laughs hysterically* read to find out what I'm planning. And Sakura I know your Kitsune curiosity will get the better of you. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Wow that was a lot to say. I was blabbering wasn't I? Oh well I'll shut up, say the disclaimer, and get on with the fic.  
  
I only own Cahadras and my own made up Characters. Sakura owns herself. Keyasha owns herself and Neiko. And Keyasha's sister Ameko owns herself. If she didn't I would be very scared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Defeat? And Kurama's Action  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ameko's smile never faltered as Yusuke continued charging up his spirit gun. Seeing the grin on her face, Kurama began to feel uneasy and he took his mind off the fighting fire demons over the handcuffs and turned his attention to Sakura.  
  
"She is smiling although Yusuke is preparing an attack. I don't think this match will be as easy as ours was." Kurama commented. Sakura just humphed and stepped away form him. A black, angry aura was surrounding her and her tail was twitching around angrily.  
  
"Sakura?" Kurama asked really confused at her actions. She humphed again and stepped farther away from him. "Ok what did I do?" Kurama said as if seeing the future flash before his eyes. Sakura humphed again and turned around facing Kurama. And anger glint was in her eye and she looked pissed.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Sakura said growling in irritation. "You ignored me last night!! And you didn't even answer my question!! I was left all alone last night to shut the fire ones up last night and you went to bed and didn't even tell me why you like annoying me!!" Neiko snorted out some laughter and Kurama blushed a light tint of pink on his cheeks. A little sweat dropped formed on his head. Sakura humphed again and turned her back to him watching the fight.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Shut it fox."  
  
Kurama groaned and stepped away from the angry Kitsune girl, because he knew that all boys lose when a girl is pissed.  
  
Yusuke's finger glowed brighter and his spirit gun was finally ready. He brought his finger up and aimed at Ameko who just had her sword in one hand and was grinning at him slyly.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Yusuke asked murderously ready to bring the match to a sudden end. "You better wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you! Spirit Gun!" He shot the beam of light out of his finger headed straight at Ameko. Ameko sighed and spun her sword in a few circles before smirking again. The beam went straight at her chest and her she moved her sword right in between her and the spirit gun and swung her sword into. The spirit gun bounced off the sword and ricocheted back at Yusuke.  
  
"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled and dodged his own spirit gun and looked at Ameko with an astonished look on his face. Ameko grinned more and sheathed her sword.  
  
"Great, Urameshi can't even get the girl out with his sprit gun. I guess it's all up to me then." Kuwabara muttered and swung his spirit sword at Josh. His facial expression didn't change when Kuwabara swung down and he just seemingly disappeared into thin air making Kuwabara's spirit sword go right through thin air.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled looking around him, but seeing only Yusuke and Ameko throwing punches at each other. "Where did the little punk go?" He spun around one more time looking for the silver haired wolf demon, but still saw no sign of him.  
  
"Kuwabara! Behind you stupid!!" Keyasha yelled seeing the flat of a sword bearing down, straight at Kuwabara's head.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara dumbly said and turned around just in time to see Josh's flat side of his sword come in contact with his face. He fell to the ground holding his now swelled up and bruised face with a bloody and broken nose.  
  
"How did he do that!" Kuwabara muttered to himself looking up at the silent Josh who only got in another fighter stance and waited for Kuwabara to stand back up.  
  
"Man you're slow." Ameko taunted as she dodged another punch form Yusuke. Both of them had been swinging left and right hooks for some time now and neither of them had scored a hit. Ameko swung her left foot out, meaning to trip Yusuke up, but he leaped over her foot and did three flips over her head before landing behind her.  
  
"If I'm slow I'm scared to think what you could be!" Yusuke yelled and kicked his foot out at the back of her head. His foot collided making her skull crack and she went flying through the air and onto the other side of the ring.  
  
She landed with a thud and groaned in pain. Blood was oozing out of the back of her head and her eyesight had become dizzy. Quickly she shook the pain off and stood back up, glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"I didn't think you could get a direct hit on me like that." Ameko commented grinning, but still wincing in pain. "But I'm sorry to say your time is almost up for this match." She started giggling madly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked clearly confused at what the she wolf was saying.  
  
"Take a look." Ameko said and pointed behind him. Yusuke turned around just in time to see Kuwabara stand back up and get back handed in the face, knocking him back to the ground.  
  
"As you see, once Josh takes the baka out, there will be two against one, leaving us at a clear advantage." Ameko said still giggling madly. Yusuke watched Kuwabara vainly try to slice Josh with the Spirit sword double, but still miss and get knocked down from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Fight me like a man you wimp and stop disappearing on me!" Kuwabara yelled clearly bruised and battered and losing his strength in the match.  
  
"Take this you coward!" Kuwabara yelled and shot his hand out and threw spirit daggers out at Josh. Josh, being taken by surprise, got a direct hit from the daggers and was blown back and had fallen to the ground. Blood was bleeding through his shirt and Kuwabara grinned in achievement.  
  
"Haha take that!" Kuwabara stated smiling proudly.  
  
"Looks like Josh is having a hard time, ne?" Yusuke asked smirking at Ameko who looked very annoyed at Kuwabara's achievement in actually hitting Josh.  
  
"Shut up!" Ameko yelled and leaped at Yusuke, who dodged her punches all over again. His smirk had grown even bigger on his face.  
  
"It looks as if my sister is going to actually get beaten in her first match." Keyasha commented. With a grin on her face. "If Yusuke can beat her than I most certainly can!! Go Yusuke!" She yelled.  
  
"Yea, maybe they will win." Neiko muttered.  
  
"Fine! I give up!!" Cahadras and Hiei yelled at the handcuffs that were still keeping them locked together without even a dent on them from the fire demons attacks. "I will get you one of these days!" They yelled at the handcuffs again. They humphed and started paying more attention to the battle.  
  
Kurama was still trying to get Sakura to forgive him for the obviously bad reason to be mad at him. All his tries failed spectacularly though and only made the Kitsune even angrier.  
  
"Come on Sakura, I was only playing with you last night." Kurama coaxed. Sakura's ears twitched in response, but other then that she didn't pay any attention. She just humphed again and kept her nose high in the air. Her dark aura was still surrounding her and her ears were bent in agitation. Kurama had just about given up on calming her down before the match was over.  
  
"Eat this and die!" Yusuke yelled and slammed his head into Ameko's. Ameko screeched and fell backwards in pain. Both had suffered many cuts and bruises form their punching match and neither was ready to give up.  
  
"Haha. I got you there didn't I?" Kuwabara asked still watching Josh look over his wounds. "I guess your no match for the great Kuwabara." Kuwabara said stupidly. Everyone who was in hearing distance looked at Kuwabara as if he was a complete idiot.  
  
"Hnth." Josh muttered out and stood straight up. His claws got an electric spark to them and his face finally grew a small smirk onto its features. The smirk was so small that Kuwabara could hardly tell it was there at all.  
  
"Ahh.. I got the tickle feeling.' Kuwabara muttered out feeling cold all of a sudden. "This is not good." His spirit sword came out and he glanced around nervously at the sudden drop in temperature.  
  
Josh nodded his head and disappeared into the air again, making Kuwabara confused as to where he was. Not a second to soon, an electric pain flew through Kuwabara's body sending him into a state of shock. Josh had appeared behind him and had swung his sparked claws at his back electrocuting him to a state of oblivion.  
  
"Why is that not good?" Keyasha muttered. Neiko stood up and looked at Yuske who was now fighting two people at once and he didn't even know Kuwabara was out of the game at that moment of time.  
  
"Will you talk now?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Kurama sighed and brought his attention onto the rest of the match.  
  
Yusuke had Ameko by the throat and had his spirit gun ready to blow into her head and knock her out. Ameko was squirming wildly trying to get loose, but her air channel had been clogged up and she was slowly passing out from lack of air.  
  
"Looks like we win." Yusuke muttered and his finger glowed. Ameko had a look of fear pass her face for a second before it grew into a smirk.  
  
"Think again." She choked out. Before Yusuke could even ask what she meant, Josh's electric claws slashed his body and electrocuted him into a state of oblivion also. Yusuke dropped to the floor like a log and Ameko fell to the ground holding her neck in pain. A triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
"Not good." Keyasha, Neiko, Kurama, Cahadras and Hiei mumbled out. Sakura was to mad to notice her comrades had just lost a match.  
  
Ameko and Josh stood up and looked around at the roaring crowd. The elder stood up in his chair and silenced them before looking over the two winners.  
  
The elder mumbled. "And the point goes to Team Ameko making team Keyasha tied! You may take a 5 hour break until the next match starts.  
  
Everyone filed out of the stadium having Yusuke and the gang come out last since they were half carrying and dragging the electrocuted Yusuke and Kuwabara back to the cottage. Kurama stayed behind in the stadium to try and knock some sense back into Sakura's head. He had a plan on what to do, but he still wasn't sure if he should do it or not, but since the Kitsune hadn't budged form her place yet he decided that what must be done, must be done.  
  
As he walked towards Sakura, the voices of Hiei and Cahadras starting another argument rang through the air and he chuckled to himself before standing up right behind Sakura.  
  
"Will you listen to me now?" Kurama asked already seeing the answer and getting ready to do the most embarrassing thing in his life. (Dear mars, Jupiter, Venus*says all the names of the gods* Please spare me from Sakura's wrath after I put this. I promise to never torture a living soul again if you do..not, but still save me from her wrath.)  
  
"Hmph. Big meanie." Sakura mumbled. Kurama decided to take action.  
  
"You leave me no choice." Kurama said and before Sakura could do anything else he had turned her around and placed his lips lightly against hers. She tensed up in surprise, shock, and embarrassment and Kurama quickly stepped back form her and tried to get control of his now VERY red blush. Sakura's eyes were wide and she was stuttering out incoherent words and blushing redder than Cahadras and Hiei had ever done. (Wow I never knew anyone could do that.)  
  
"Now will you listen?" Kurama asked looking calm. Sakura quietly nodded her head and looked as if she was going to die from embarrassment in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Good. Now first off. I was just messing with you. As you have told me before all though you try to pretend you never said it, that I was cute when angry. It's the same concept on when you are agitated. And I didn't know that Cahadras and Hiei would keep you up all night arguing. Now you can go back to your state of anger and I will go get me something to drink." He then spun on his heal and walked off. Very proud of himself for not stuttering or blushing as he said that for as soon as he walked off, a blush redder the reddest red sprung onto his face and he quickly left the stadium leaving Sakura still standing there shocked to the core.  
  
"D-did that just happen?" Sakura asked still wide eyed and blushing just as red as Kurama. "I really need to stop eating burritos in the morning. I'm hallucinating.  
  
" She then headed out of the stadium. "I hope I was hallucinating."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: haha haha!! I feel so frigging evil. I've been torturing sakura about this all week and now I finally updated it!! Bwahahahaha!! Now the next fight is next chapter!! Now that my little fun has ended it's time I started praying for my life right now. *bends down on hands and knees and starts praying to every god and goddess she knows in hopes Sakura will not kill her by morning.*  
  
Kurama: *blushing madly* Ahem, while she laughs insanely please review. *blushes more and walks off muttering ways top use a death tree to kill me.  
  
Yusuke: Hahaha!! I didn't see that coming! Review people and I won't have to make shish ka bob out of you!! 


	23. 023

A/n: Here is my next update for Hiei's Problems. Are you all proud of me.*audience applauds* AHH SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! *crickets chirp.* that's much better.  
  
I only own myself and my won made up characters. I do not own Sakura, Keyasha, or Neiko. Keyasha owns herself and Neiko while Sakura owns herself.  
  
And guess what? In a few more chapters, I'll finally have this fic over with!! It will be my first completed story!! Except for the one shots.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Five Hour Break  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why!*bonk!* won't!*bonk!* these!*bonk!* Damn!*bonk* Things!*bonk!* Come Off!?!*bonk bonk!*" Every one sweat dropped at hiei and Cahadras who ere now in their cottage slamming a mallet down onto the hand cuffs trying to break them in half. IN between each word they said, they slammed the mallet down. No matter how hard they tried though, the handcuffs would not let up.  
  
"Yoohoo, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Keyasha muttered slapping Yusuke's face, trying to get him to wake up. Neiko was busy with Kuwabara trying to wake him up with the smell of food in his face. It wasn't working. Keyasha and Neiko sighed before evil grins sprung up onto their faces. They both got up and went outside. Minutes later they came back in with a bucket of ice cold water on each hand. They walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara, and dumped the ice cold contents onto the knocked out fighters.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara did not wake up. Neiko and Keyasha sweat dropped and tried to think of something else to do. An idea came into Neiko's head.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, Yusuke?" Neiko began whispering into their ears. "I hear some really hot chicks are running around the place." Keyasha caught on and grinned. She then bent down and added on to what he said.  
  
"Yea and they are looking for you two." Immediately Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyes snapped wide up and the leaped out of the beds they were in and looked around.  
  
"Where?!?!" The yelled. Keyasha and Neiko fell over laughing.  
  
"Works every time!" they laughed out and gave the victory sign. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared death at them and they gulped. "Umm. I think I better go now." They both muttered and ran out the door.  
  
They ran out the door and Kurama walked in after they left. A blush was on his face and his eyes were wide. Cahadras and Hiei stopped trying to abuse the handcuffs and looked at him.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" they both asked before glaring at each other. They both brought their fists back ready to punch each other, but they lifted up the hands that were hand cuffed together and they just ended up in a tug-o-war match. Kurama's blush deepened.  
  
"Nothing. No reason." Kurama mumbled and sat down on a cot, lost in thought.  
  
"Hn." Cahadras and Hiei mumbled and returned to abusing the hand cuffs.  
  
A few minutes passed and Sakura finally came in blushing just as bad as Kurama was doing. She saw Kurama near her cot so she tried to go to the other side of the room. She stopped, slapped herself in the face. Walked back over to Kurama and dragged him outside. The blush was still on her face and Yusuke could have sworn she was fighting with herself to either run and hide or beat the shit out of Kurama.  
  
"How can I fight handcuffed to you?" Cahadras yelled at Hiei.  
  
"I should be asking that question!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
"Well we do have partners this round so you guys will have to use team work as partners." Kuwabara said laughing. The two demons glared at Him and Cahadras, who had her fox ears hidden and was in her human form, quickly changed to demon form where her ears were showing and her hair was blue. Her fox tail whipped around Kuwabara and slapped him in the face.  
  
"I don't want to be his partner!" They yelled. Keyasha's voice rang through the window.  
  
"Well it's either be teamed up together or with me or Neiko, but me and Neiko are partnered up so to bad!! Haha!!" Immediately flames sprung up outside and they could here Keyasha running around the place with Neiko trying to put out the flames.  
  
Outside Sakura had slammed Kurama against a wall and was still blushing madly. Kurama had averted his gaze away form her and was blushing himself.  
  
"How the hell am I going to say this?!" Sakura yelled out her thoughts. Kurama kept his gaze on the snail that was crawling on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"I have half a mind to just ignore you and never talk to again from utter embarrassment." Sakura said in his. Kurama finally looked at and she was surprised to see him blushing redder than she was.  
  
"Sorry that I embarrassed you." Kurama said trying his best not to stutter. Keyword here: TRYING!. "It was the only way I could think to get you to listen." He tried to walk off from her, but her clawed hands kept him up against the wall. "Well since, half of your mind wants to ignore me. What does the other half want to do?" Kurama asked trying to keep the peace.  
  
"The other half of my mind is something I will not tell you!" Sakura growled. "But you are going to tell me something."  
  
Kurama looked at her in surprise and her grip slackened on him. "What?" he asked almost dreading the answer.  
  
"You could have gotten me to listen in a different approach. Why did you choose to kiss me!!?" She bellowed out blushing even more. Cahadras and Hiei stopped their fight form inside the house from hearing her yell and they both had placed their heads on the wall listening in.  
  
"Stay out of this Cahadras!" Sakura yelled and kicked the wall creating loud vibrations going through it that terribly hurt Cahadras and Hiei's ears so they backed away from the wall holding their ears in pain.  
  
"Now answer me before... I....uhh." Sakura's courage left her and she started to stutter and blush. Kurama was finally let off the wall and he decided it was better now then never. Sakura started to back off and make a break for it, but Kurama grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
  
"I did that because I wanted too. It seemed a better way then the other ways sounded." Kurama said. "I actually thought it would be a good way to gain your attention since you had my attention wrapped around your finger." He explained blushing BIG time. Sakura's blush deepened at hearing this, but she stopped trying to run away.  
  
"You already had my attention thank you very much." She answered.  
  
"Well then. Let's go inside and make sure Cahadras and Hiei don't destroy the cottage." Kurama said grinning. Sakura grinned as well and they marched to the front of the doors arms locked and looking ready to kick some fire demon ass if they had too.  
  
As Kurama had said, Cahadras and Hiei were destroying the cottage. They were really pissed at getting their ears so badly injured that they were ripping things up and Yusuke and Kuwabara were running around for their lives. After a while they had stopped attacking the cottage and started attacking each other, blaming each other for their ears being in pain.  
  
"Figures." Sakura mumbled along with Kurama. They walked up to the battling fire demons and used their rose whips to tie them up and keep them from moving.  
  
"Save your strength for the fight idiots!" Sakura scolded. "You can kill each other and give me entertainment after you kick as sin the tournament!" Cahadras and Hiei nodded their heads in defeat and sat there in silence. Kurama and Sakura let the vines off of them and turned to look at the very pale Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke, there is nothing to be afraid of any more." Kurama said grinning and Yusuke. Sakura laughed at their horror struck faces and fell to the floor.  
  
Yusuke, not wanting to be beat by that comment decided he wanted another beating, along with Kuwabara.  
  
"Well you two are being more buddy buddy than usual." Yusuke mumbled, making Kurama and Sakura stop laughing immediately.  
  
"Yea, did you get it on?" Kuwabara asked. Him and Yusuke started laughing and Kurama and Sakura blushed. Sakura pulled her metal bat out of her pocket and looked over at Kurama.  
  
"Shall I?" She asked. Kurama nodded his head and Sakura attacked the two boys. Let's just say they are going to have a bad ass head ache when they wake up.  
  
Thay all had finally decided to stop fighting in the cottage and they made it to the tournament ring just in time to hear the elder say the next fight was going to start soon. Hiei and Cahadras grumbled all the way into the ring and many people laughed at the handcuffs on their hands. Their eyes gleamed and a whole section of the place was engulfed by black flames.  
  
Two wolf demons walked into the ring and introduced themselves as Star and Matt. Star was a girl that looked pretty much like a slut trying to act like a tom-boy. Matt looked like a bum off the streets.  
  
Hiei and Cahadras didn't introduce themselves since they thought it was very stupid to do so. The elder shrugged and ordered for the fight to begin. Hiei and cahadras' eyes flashed in evilness and they drew out their blades. Content enough to know they were finally going to have some fun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I'll stop there for now. I know you all want to know what the match ends up being, but my hands need a break so let me be!!  
  
Review!!  
  
Oh yea. Sakura, I had to get you and Kurama on each others good sides some how so I did that. Hey at least he didn't kiss you again right? 


	24. 024

A/n: Sorry for the long delay people. I had a tiny writers block on this. Don't worry though. I got it fixed up. SO I will just shut up now and let you guys have fun and read and see what happens next.  
  
I only own my own made up Characters and Cahadras. Sakura owns herself. While Keyasha owns herself and Neiko. One of these days I will own Hiei. One of these days I will... MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Hiei: She doesn't know the meaning of give up does she?  
  
Kurama: No I don't think so.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Handcuff's Broke!!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Cahadras and Hiei stood in front of Star and Matt, waiting for them to attack first. They were also having problems with pulling their katana's out since the handcuffs were getting in their way. They finally got them out and stood in a compromising fighting stance.  
  
Star moved her pink hair out of her face and she pulled out an iron knuckles with spikes on them out of her pants (not in her pockets! The slut) and placed them on her hands. Hiei gagged when she winked at him.  
  
Matt just stood there with his shoulders slumped looking as if he was on a hangover and he had a few bottles of Vodka. Judging by the stench of his breath, he DID.  
  
"Can we stop just standing here and looking at each and fight!!?" Cahadras yelled impatiently. Hiei nodded his head in agreement. Cahadras' blood boiled when she saw the slutty Star stare at Hiei like she had just struck oil.  
  
"Ok then, sure!!!" Star yelled out in a preppy like manner. "I take the hot boy and you take the bitchy girl?" She asked Matt. He just shrugged.  
  
"Yea, sure." He mumbled.  
  
"Don't you dare call him hot!!" Cahadras yelled with murder in her eyes. She ran up to Star murderously dragging Hiei behind her in her anger and dealt a right hook to Star's face and knocking her down to her feet.  
  
"Mind warning me before you do that again!!" Hiei yelled at her. Cahadras'; ears went back and she glared at him.  
  
"Sorry Ill try and remember when I'm pissed." She muttered dryly.  
  
Star stood backup and wiped blood off of her lip and she glared at Cahadras. "New tactic. I get the bitch!!" She yelled and lunged out at Cahadras. Matt shrugged and just tackled Hiei to the ground, which brought Cahadras down with them.  
  
This is how the whole fight started. Since Hiei and Cahadras had a disadvantage form the hand cuff's they were easily thrown to the ground and Star and Matt were just having fun punching them, over and over in the face. Thankfully, Star wasn't using her iron knuckles yet. The more Hiei and Cahadras tried to stand up, the more the handcuffs got in the way.  
  
Sakura looked at Kurama as the fight continued. "Do you think we should have taken the handcuffs off before their fight?"  
  
"No." Kurama answered. "They need to learn to use the handcuffs to their advantage."  
  
"If you say so." Sakura said back.  
  
"Shit! We are going to lose again!!" Kuwabara yelled out in despair as he saw Cahadras and Hiei get their noses busted from being punched so many times.  
  
"This is not good." Yusuke and Keyasha muttered.  
  
:: Cahadras' POV.:: (Hey, did you miss this pov?)  
  
This is great. I'm handcuffed to Hiei, and a slut is bloodying up my face. What god did I piss to deserve this? The more I try and punch the slut back; the handcuffs pull my hand back down. This is definitely not good.  
  
My eyes quickly glance over at Hiei and he looks really pissed that he can't seem to do anything with these handcuffs on him. For once, I agree with him. And the more I see Matt punch him, the madder I get. The slut stops hitting me in the face and bends her head down next to my ear.  
  
"Your partner is quite the hotty. Maybe I should have some fun with him after this." She mutters in my ear and starts to punch me more. How dare she say that to me! The bitch! Hiei wouldn't even give her a penny to have some fun with her! Not even a hundred dollars would he give!! Hell!! I don't think even EBay would take her in!!  
  
"GRRR!!" I growl... My eyes glow a brighter red and now I am what you would call EXTREMELY PISSED. I think that is even an understatement.  
  
"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM/HER BITCH!!" I yell, but I hear another voice yelling with me. I shrug it off and suddenly me and Hieiboth spring up off the ground and round house kick Matt and Star to the other side of the ring. I realize Hiei had yelled with me and he seems to be glaring death itself at Matt. Whatever matt did, it pissed the guy off. I stop looking at Him and watch Star stand back up and look at me as if I told her no sex for three weeks.  
  
"That hurt!!" The slut wines and rubs her swollen cheek. I only smirk at her.  
  
For the first time since this match started, Matt actually looks pissed. He is rubbing his cheek in pain and glaring death right back at Hiei.  
  
"No one is allowed to call Cahadras a bitch except me!!" I hear Hiei yell at Matt. I blink in surprise. I did not see that one coming.  
  
"You bastard!! You can't just hurt someone for telling the truth about something!!" I hear Star yell. My blood boils with anger. "And may be I won't have fun with you like I was planning on doing.  
  
"That's it." I mutter now totally psychotically pissed. I aim my right hand at the slut and black flames engulf all over her body and she starts running around trying to put the fire out. It only makes the flamed grow though. The idiot.  
  
"No one!! And I mean no one!! Can call Hiei a bastard, but me!!" I find myself yelling. I notice Hiei blink in surprise, but I ignore it. I way to pissed to realize what I am saying.  
  
I notice Matt all of a sudden get a bucket of water and pour its contents out on Star getting rid of the flames. Star glares death at me. I look over at Hiei and we nod our heads to each other.  
  
"We are going to kill you!!" Star and Matt both yell. Me and Hiei merely yawn and we bend down on our knees and stick out our handcuffed hands towards them. We then bring out fingers foreword and then flatten out hands again before curling our fingers again. (Kind of like what the rock does right before he does a Rock Bottom when he is wrestling. Yes I have watched a few wrestling shows before.)  
  
"Bring it!" We both say at the same time. Star and Matt nod their heads and they lock their arms together and make a bright light surround their arms. Hiei and I only just watch in interest and get ready to beat the shit out of them when they attack again.  
  
:: Author POV::  
  
"Uhh... Remind me to never call Cahadras a bitch and not to call Hiei a bastard anytime soon." Yusuke said with wide eyes as he watched the fight.  
  
"Right I'll make a note." Neiko said sarcastically.  
  
:: Spirit World.::  
  
Koenma is sitting in his chair watching the fight and an anger mark appears on his face.  
  
"That's my line! You line thief!!" He yells.  
  
(Sorry I had to do that.)  
  
:: Back to fight ::  
  
"See, they are already starting to work together already." Kurama said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Yea, yea." She said back to him. She wasn't going to admit to him that he was right.  
  
:: Hiei's POV ::  
  
My blood is boiling in anger as I wait for the slut and bum to attack. How dare they call Cahadras a bitch like that? That's my nickname for her!! I quickly shake the thought out of my head. I don't give nick names to people.  
  
Star and Matt both seem to have weird bright energy emitting from their arms, but I don't care. Right now I feel as if I could destroy a whole planet. Especially since Cahadras is standing next to me in the same mood. Wait a minute, what am I saying!?!?! She aint the reason I feel stronger!! Man I feel like an idiot! She couldn't make any feel stronger!!  
  
"Time for you to taste mine and Matt's move, the blade of Lightning!!" I hear Star yell out. What a stupid name. Her and Matt both run up to me and Cahadras and they fling their glowing arms foreword. Immediately blades made of lightning leap out of their arms and head right towards me and Cahadras. I look over at her and our eyes meet for a few seconds. We nod to each other and then watch the blades head closer and closer to us.  
  
"Try and hit us next time!!" We both yell and just step to opposite sides of the blades and raise the handcuffs into the air. A smirk graces my face as I hope the plan works. The lightning blades hit right in the middle of the handcuffs.  
  
And the handcuffs break in half and fall off our hands. We grin evilly. Star and Matt seemed to have lost their jawbones because their mouths are dropping to the floor. I rub my aching hand that's been handcuffed for all these days and finally realize something. Freedom.  
  
"Thanks for the help." I mutter rout dryly and hear Cahadras pull her katana out and sat a word witch catches the sword on fire. I pull out my own and do the same. I do the same.  
  
"Now allow me to help you." I hear Cahadras say next. Damn her. I wanted to say that.  
  
"HAAAAHHH!!" We both yell and I notice Cahadras throw her sword down and slam it through the floor.  
  
"FIRE EARTHWQUAKE!!" I hear her yell and flames explode out of her katana and shoot right out at Star and Matt. From the katana hitting the arena, it created a large shock wave making the earth shake underneath Star and Matt both. They fall to the ground and the flames engulf them.  
  
"Hiei! Now!!" I hear her yell. I nod my head towards her and my jagan flashes. I then run up to Matt and Star and leap into the air. My fist lights up in flames.  
  
"Fist of the mortal flame!!" I yell and slam my fist down into a punch right in-between the nearly knocked out Star and Matt. The ground I hit disintegrates creating a large hole in the ground. Star and Matt are caught in the blast and I land back on the ground next to Cahadras. I then wait for the flames to disperse.  
  
The flames disappear and only Star and Matt's knocked out bodies are on the ground in the little hole I created. I feel Cahadras tap on my shoulder and I look over at her.  
  
"Why didn't you kill them?" She asked. I merely shrugged.  
  
"I feel like torturing them with pain instead of torturing them without life." I sat simply. "They are not good enough for death." She nods at me and I notice her hand is still on my shoulder from when she tapped it. "Mind removing your hand? People might suspect something," I say. I notice her blush lightly and remove her hand quickly. I wonder why she blushed.  
  
Oh well, girls are not meant to be understood. Especially this one.  
  
:: Author POV. ::  
  
The elder stood up and looked at the knocked out Star and Matt carefully before looking at the audience.  
  
"I hereby declare the winners, Hiei and Cahadras. May god have mercy on your evil souls." The elder paused for a second. "Next fight in ten minutes!! SO get some refreshments!!"  
  
Keyasha and Neiko groaned.  
  
"I wanted to fight tomorrow." Keyasha complained along with Neiko.  
  
"Quit complaining." Keyasha and Neiko looked over to see Cahadras and Hiei walk out of the ring and up to the group.  
  
Cahadras stopped in front of Sakura and Hiei stopped in front of Kurama.  
  
"I will get my revenge." They both say and drop their halves of the broken handcuffs onto the the Kitsune's heads.  
  
"OW!! That was uncalled for!!" Sakura yelled as she rubbed her aching head.  
  
"Indeed." Kurama agreed with her and rubbed his own hurting head.  
  
Yusuke walked up to Hiei and Cahadras and grinned before placing his arms around their shoulders. "Let me guess. Cahadras is your bitch and Hiei is your bastard right?"  
  
Cahadras and Hiei blushed a bright shade of red and glared the devils glare at Yusuke.  
  
"3..2..1" Sakura mumbled before.  
  
BAM!!!!! Yusuke went flying through the air, right into Kuwabara and they both flew into a spike outcropping on the wall and before they could fall to the ground, their shirts got stuck on the spike and they were left dangling in the air.  
  
"Be glad I didn't kill you." Cahadras and Hiei both said. They then glared at each other. "WHEN WILL YOU STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!" They both yelled. All that was left of them was a big ball of dust as they got in a fight.  
  
Everyone sighed and sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, the handcuffs didn't help any." Sakura stated the obvious.  
  
"Indeed." Kurama answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys to forgive me for the long delay. Well, I'll try and update sooner next time!! So review you weak ningens!! Or demons if you are reading this. 


	25. 025

A/n: I am sorry Keyasha, but I know you were probably wanting to see how you do in the next fight in the tournament with Neiko, but I won't be describing it, I have realized that I do not want this story to be over 305 chapters long and if I keep going as I am going it will be over 40, so I am going to be skipping through a few things and speeding up to stuff. Don't worry; you will have your moment of victory where I will explain exactly how you and Neiko win in the finals... (That is. If you win...*evil smirk*) so don't kill me for not explaining your doubles match.  
  
I only own myself and my own made up characters.  
  
~*~*~*~**~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
A New Adversary, What Does It Have to do With Cahadras?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
The fight Keyasha and Neiko were in ten minutes after Hiei and Cahadras'match was against a girl named Jewel and a boy named Mark. During this match Cahadras and Hiei had miraculously decided to stop killing each other and get their revenge on the Kitsunes. Sakura and Kurama were now tied up in ropes facing a TV screen of Barney and Telletubbies. Their eyes were taped open to keep them from not seeing the horrible site.  
  
Moving along to the fight Keyasha and Neiko were paired up in against Jewel and Mark. They at first thought the match was in the can, but Jewel managed to create a bomb out of energy, destroying the whole ring and knocking everybody out on the arena. This included Mark, Keyasha and Neiko and made the match a complete draw.  
  
This was when the whole YYH gang found out that the doubles matches were for nothing, just to show off each others strengths and weaknesses and they were not counting the wins for anything. Only the singles counted. This had pissed Cahadras, Hiei, Sakura, and Yusuke off to know end and Sakura managed to get out of her comatose of Barney and Tellutubbies to start yelling out inappropriate things to the elder. This resulted in Yusuke yelling with her and Cahadras and Hiei getting their katana's out, content to kill the old man. Thankfully, others that were not knocked out, held all four of them back.  
  
Finally the YYH crew were all back in the cottage waiting for tomorrow to come when the real part of the tournament began, the singles. Keyasha and Neiko had finally woken up and were really mad that they had a draw on their first match, but being reminded that Yusuke and Kuwabara had lost theirs made them feel a lot better.  
  
Cahadras was located on a window sill beside Hiei, strangely the two had their eyes closed and didn't even seem to notice they were sharing a window sill. Sakura and Kurama were in their little corners thinking up ways to get Cahadras and Hiei back for the Barney and Telletubbies things. Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a glaring match with Keyasha and Neiko since they had all thought they were stronger than the other and was trying to figure out who would last longer in a staring contest. Kuwabara was naturally the first one out and the other three kept going on.  
  
Sakura walked up to Cahadras and stood by her to see that she was clearly in a half asleep state along with Hiei. She glanced over at Kurama and mouthed out a "Must be to tired to notice they are sharing window sills." Kurama nodded his head in agreement and sat down beside the half asleep Hiei.  
  
"Do you think they will argue when they wake up and realize they are sharing window sills.  
  
"I don't think, I know they will." Sakura answered. "Really, they act so childish, I say they get to the wedding ceremony already and have their kids."  
  
"I think you are getting a bit ahead of yourself."  
  
"No, I'll be getting ahead of myself when I start thinking of ways to get Cahadras into a wedding dress. And since I don't even think that is possible, I will not think about it witch means I am not getting ahead of myself." Kurama sweat dropped at Sakura's statement.  
  
Yusuke and Keyasha were now the only two left in the staring contest and Neiko was over at a sink in the bathroom rubbing water into his dried out eyes.  
  
"Blink already." Yusuke said trying his best not to blink.  
  
"No." Keyasha answered.  
  
"Come on blink!!" Yusuke pleaded again. His eyes were in pain and he wanted the game to end, but him and his stubborn self would not allow himself to lose.  
  
"Nope." Keyasha answered. Her eyes were turning red from being dry, but she was not about to lose and have Yusuke say something like "boys are better then girls" or something along those immature lines.  
  
"Blink god Damnit." Yusuke muttered again.  
  
"Nope...why don't you blink?"  
  
"I will not allow myself to lose to a girl."  
  
"Except Keiko, he will always lose to her." Sakura said suddenly right behind Yusuke.  
  
"Yea, I'll always lose to." Yusuke stopped in mid sentence. "Wait, what?"  
  
"You are so slow Urameshi!! I feel kinda sorry for you!" Kuwabara laughed out like the idiot he was. Yusuke's eyes narrowed, but he did not blink.  
  
"Can it dumb ass." He muttered. Kuwabara glared at him.  
  
"What did you call me!?!?!"  
  
"I didn't stutter."  
  
Kuwabara swung a right hook at Yusuke's face, but he quietly dodged, surprisingly, his eyes didn't blink and he kept his stare on Keyasha.  
  
"Damn you must really want to win." Sakura commented sitting down and eating a bag of gummy bears that appeared on her lap. Kurama sat down next to her and they shared the gummy bears.  
  
"Blink already." Keyasha was now starting to plead. "I got in a draw in a match today so give me a break!"  
  
"Well I lost my match so why don't you give me a break?"  
  
All of a sudden Neiko walked up to the two and placed his hands on their eyelids. "How about you both give each other a break?" He said before closing both their eyelids. "Case closed..."  
  
"Hey!! Now we will never know who the winner would have been!" Keyasha yelled. Neiko shrugged.  
  
"I laugh at your misfortune." Sakura said as she did the doctor evil laugh. This made everyone in the room, (besides Hiei and Cahadras who are now asleep on the exact same window sill.) sweat dropped at her.  
  
"Damn it all, I was winning too." Yusuke grumbled. Keyasha growled at him.  
  
"You were not! I was!" She yelled.  
  
"Yea, yea, believe what you want to believe." Yusuke yawned. "Why have I all of a sudden gotten so tired?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, but I am noticing it too." Kurama answered as he suppressed a yawn. 'It's probably the reason why Cahadras and Hiei are out like lights on the same window sill.' He thought. Sakura said out loud what he was thinking.  
  
"Yea, I'm getting tired too. It's probably the reason why the love birds are out like lights on the same window. Other then the fact they wouldn't allow themselves to sleep next to each other while they were handcuffed and lost a lot of sleep." Sakura said yawning herself.  
  
"This is kinda weird." Neiko suddenly said. "How come we all of a sudden got tired at the same time, when it is only 7 o'clock at night?"  
  
"I dunno." Was his only answer.  
  
The others started trying to stay awake, but in five minutes flat, they had all passed out in their positions, fast asleep. Grey eyes peered in the window and gleamed in delight as it saw the others asleep, then quickly disappeared. Cahadras and Hiei rolled over on the window sill and some how ended up leaning on each other for support as they slept. They were not going to have a good time when they woke up in the morning.  
  
The figure with the grey eyes slipped into Ameko and her teams cottage and turned out to be Josh with some powdery stuff in his hands. All the other team members looked over at him when he came in.  
  
"Did you get them to sleep?" Ameko asked. Josh nodded his head and Ameko grinned. "Good, I want this tournament to start soon for them so getting them to sleep is the best thing. And wince the powder you threw on them gives people nightmares, they might have a few screams through the night too."  
  
"I have a question!" The bum Matt asked and looked at Josh. "I didn't think about this much when we were doing the doubles matches, but I can't help but wonder. If Josh is a wolf demon, then why does he have bird demon energy only?" Ameko's grin left her face.  
  
"Who said he was a wolf demon?" She asked suddenly. "He culd be in desquise as one."  
  
"Uhh. Why?" Letty piped up. Ameko's eyes narrowed.  
  
"'Cause Josh here heard that the short fire girl was going to be in the tournament and he ahs come to get her. He says it has something to do with a family promise that she has to keep."  
  
"And my name is not Josh." Josh said right after her. The others gasped.  
  
"Then, who are you?" Joanna asked.  
  
Josh smiled. "My name is Dende. Cahadras has to do something for me from an agreement made by my father and her mother. She has refused to do it so far and I now have found the way to get her to co-operate." Dende grinned. "That is why I came here in the first place. Only for the lovely dear Cahadras.." The other blinked in confusion while Dende and Ameko smirked.  
  
And Cahadras was unknowingly about to have a blast form the past, but she had to first realize she had her head in Hiei's lap first.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
There I'm done.. Now let me rest my aching back and fingers. 


	26. 026

Hey I'm updating again. Go me. I guess.  
  
I only own myself and my own made up characters, the rest are owned by other people.*sniffles* it is so sad aint it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Cahadras' Comatose  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone within a 10 mile radius woke up in the morning to hear two fire demons yelling so loudly, the dead would wake up and die all over again. Everyone else had woken up from their sleeping places to see Hiei and Cahadras, faces real close together, glaring and blushing like crazy and ready to kill each other. What a great morning wouldn't you say?  
  
"Fuck!! Who woke me up!!?" Sakura and Yusuke yelled out angrily. Sakura was secretly glad she was woken up on account she was having a nightmare that wasn't to good for her health, but she was till pissed to wake up to screaming. Kurama was in the same state of mind, only he kept this calm look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with the short ones?" Kuwabara asked as he stood up from his cot. Keyasha and Neiko were holding their ears in pain from how loud the yell had been.  
  
"Why the hell were you on my lap!!?" Hiei yelled suddenly blushing redder than anything and glaring death at Cahadras.  
  
"I don't know!! Why was your hands around my waist!!!??" Cahadras yelled back at Hiei, her face matched his angry and embarrassed face perfectly. Every one else blinked at what they heard before it clicked in their heads.  
  
"You mean to tell me, Cahadras and Hiei woke up with Cahadras sleeping on Hiei's lap and Hiei with his arms around her waist?" Yusuke asked, trying to contain his laughter. When Hiei and Cahadras nodded their heads he and everyone else in the room busted up laughing.  
  
"You hentia!!" Cahadras yelled.  
  
"Me!! You're the one who was practically sitting on me!!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
"I wasn't the one with the hands around the waist!!"  
  
"I wasn't the one sitting in the lap!!"  
  
"Bastard!!"  
  
"Bitch!!"  
  
"Jerk!!"  
  
"Baka!!"  
  
"Idiot!!"  
  
"Moron!!"  
  
"Stupid idiot!!"  
  
"Baka Yarou!!"  
  
"Baka onna!!"  
  
"Can you guys just make out now? You know you liked waking up like that." Yusuke said grinning pervertedly. Cahadras and Hiei stopped their yelling match and seemed to freeze in their spots. Kurama and Sakura both sensed the danger and began pushing every one back as quickly as possibly.  
  
After Yusuke's words finally settled in on the two fire demon's heads, their blushes increased ten times over and Yusuke suddenly saw his death flash before his eyes and he gulped. All of a sudden both Cahadras and Hiei tackled him to the floor and began their intense beating on him. Seconds after Yusuke passed out; they went back to yelling at each other.  
  
"They need to stop." Kurama commented as he watched Cahadras try to strangle Hiei with her tail and as Hiei slashed at her tail with his sword to keep from getting choked by the thing. (Thanks for the idea Dan!)  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
  
"Because we are supposed to find out who we will be fighting in the tournament today." Neiko said plainly. Keyasha finally got her ears to stop ringing and nodded her head.  
  
"Ok then!!" Sakura yelled out in excitement. "To the tournament!!" She yelled and began to march out the door. Every one other than Yusuke, Hiei and Cahadras sweat dropped. (They are to busy to sweat drop)  
  
"Umm Sakura?" Kurama asked quietly sweat dropping. Sakura stopped at the door and looked ta him curiously.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"We need to calm Hiei and Cahadras down first."  
  
"Oh yea I forgot about them." Sakura said with a hand behind her head and sweat dropping. "Heh heh. How forgetful of me..."  
  
"Right."  
  
:: 10 minutes later ::  
  
Sakura, Kurama and Neiko were grumbling to themselves as they dragged the knocked out forms of Hiei, Cahadras and Yusuke to the coliseum... Since Yusuke was already knocked out, Neiko was forced to carry him along. Sakura had accidentally used her bat too hard on the fire demon's heads so her and Kurama were forced to carry them. And just for the hell of it, she knocked Kuwabara out too, but since no one cared about him, they left him in a garbage can outside.  
  
By the time they got into the tournament ring, Ameko's team was already there waiting on them and the place seemed empty, only the elder was there in the stands. But as soon as they stepped into the ring, the knocked out ones woke up and were able to walk by themselves.  
  
"So, they finally decided to wake up." Ameko drawled out. "What's the matter, wet the bed?"  
  
"Ahh shut the heck up!" Keyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Gladly since the elder is about to speak."  
  
Keyasha fell silent, but Cahadras and Sakura were both studying the group, and they both noticed one thing. Josh wasn't there. They were missing one person.  
  
"Hey!! Wait up guys!!" They all cringed when they heard the annoying voice of Kuwabara ring through the air as he ran up to the teams.  
  
"Damn! I thought I knocked you out!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"It's no use. His head is too hard to keep him out for long." Cahadras growled out. "Although I wished he was still knocked out.  
  
"He stinks." Keyasha muttered. "And there is a banana peel on his head."  
  
"Ahem."The elder muttered getting every ones attention. "Now that we all are here, I can tell you who fights who in the lasts rounds of this fight. Except, where is Josh Ameko?" Ameko seemed to grin an all knowing grin and looked up at the elder and then looked at Cahadras evilly.  
  
"Josh got sick from a bug bite so we wanted to ask you if we could have a substitute." Ameko asked sweetly. The elder smiled.  
  
"Yes you may have a substitute, but who is he or she?"  
  
"My name?" A voice in the shadows asked. Every one looked over to the entrance to see a figure walk into the ring. Cahadras' face paled in recognition.  
  
He had hawk wings on his back made of silver and his hair was a dirty blondish brown. His eyes were also an ice blue and his haze never left Cahadras. Hiei noticed this and a growl escaped from his throat.  
  
"My name is Dende sir." The elder nodded his head and looked over to the YYh gang. All of them seemed to be looking at Cahadras and Sakura.  
  
Cahadras felt dizzy, her whole ordeal she had gone through with Dende flashed through her mind and her eyes widened more.  
  
"No. Fucking.. Way." she muttered before her face paled entirely and she fell over in a comatose. Hiei quickly caught her before she hit the ground and every one looked at Sakura who was shaking her fists in anger and looking at Cahadras with worried eyes.  
  
"This is not good." She muttered. Hiei was too busy trying to wake Cahadras up to hear what the elder said next so Kurama wrote the pairings for matches down on a piece of paper so they wouldn't forget. The elder seemed to not mind Cahadras' knock out and Dende seemed to have a never ending grin on his face. Hiei stood up and held Cahadras in his arms before looking over at Dende.  
  
'she will be mine.' Dende lipped talked, but Hiei understood and another growl escaped his throat. Cahadras seemed to be in a shocked comatose state with her eyes wide, face pale and in a never ending nightmare of flash backs.  
  
"We need to leave." Sakura muttered in a serious tone when the Elder finished his talking. Before anyone knew what happened she turned to them with a very angry look on her face. "When I say we need to leaver I mean NOW!!!"  
  
Every one yelped when she yelled and scrambled to their hut. Dende watched Hiei walk out quickly with a grin on his face. Before Hiei walked out he turned around and looked Dende straight in the eye. He then looked down at Cahadras in his arms before running off.  
  
"Looks as if he cares for her more than he knows." Dende muttered as the rest of his group just laughed over what had happened to Cahadras. His grin never left him. "No matter, at the end of this tournament, Cahadras will be coming home with me."  
  
The others walked into their cottage as Hiei set Cahadras down on her cot. Without him noticing, a scared look had replaced his once nonchalant face and every one in the room was noticing the change so they left him alone to try and wake Cahadras up himself, but while waiting, they decided to interrogate Sakura a bit.  
  
'What is wrong with her?' Hiei thought to himself as he covered Cahadras feverish form into a blanket. 'Why the hell does this guy make her act like this?" He wondered again before growling. 'And why the hell do I care!?!?!?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's interrogation next chapter. That is, when I get un lazy enough to do it. Heh heh.  
  
Review!! 


	27. 027

A/n: On the account some one threatened to attack me with a katana if I didn't update soon. I decided to update today. Aint I nice? NOW JUST DON'T HURT ME!!  
  
Only own Cahadras and the bastard Dende. Hope he burns in hell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's Interrogation  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was still trying to wake Cahadras up from her comatose, but all his efforts were fruitless. He had though, woken her up form her feint so she was just sleeping, but she was having a nightmare and Hiei was trying all he could to calm her down in her sleep before she went on a rampage sleeping. The others were busy on Sakura.  
  
"Heh heh, what do you plan on doing to me?" Sakura asked quietly as Kurama seemed to have tied her to a chair with his rose whip and the others were shining a bright light into her face. "Kind of reminds you of the movies and FBI guys doesn't it?"  
  
"Talk." Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why Cahadras is acting like this!" Keyasha snapped.  
  
"Oh yea. Heh heh. I don't think she would want me to tell you."  
  
"Sakura.." Kurama tapped his foot and Sakura slumped in her chair in defeat.  
  
"Ok fine!! Now untie!!" Kurama quickly untied her and they all sat down to listen to what she had to say. Hiei would have come up to listen, but Cahadras in her sleep has grabbed him around the waist and was squeezing the daylights out of him.  
  
"Well you know Cahadras has a jagan eye right?" Everyone nodded their heads. Hiei gave up on trying to pry Cahadras off of him so he walked over and sat down to listen with Cahadras sleeping on his lap. A light blush was on his face and his left eyebrow twitched in agitation.  
  
"Well Dende was the one to give her the eye." Every one gasped and Sakura nodded her head. "See, Cahadras has been looking for a certain person for most of her life. He goes by the name Tanmio, but that's a different story and I'll leave that one out. She wanted to find him and she needed the jagan eye for that."  
  
"So she went to Dende." Kurama finished for her. She nodded her head.  
  
"Yea, but she didn't know what was going to happen next. Three days after the operation, she woke up to find herself locked up in a big Tower in Dende's castle. He was forcing her to be his demon mate." A low growl came out of Hiei's throat and every one slowly scooted away from him.  
  
"Keep going." Kurama urged.  
  
"Why was he trying to make her his mate? Sick bastard." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"He at first said it was his repayment for him giving her the jagan, but later she found it was a little more in depth." Sakura stated. "Her mother was part fire apparition and part ice apparition, one time her mom had used an ice attack and the ice powers clashed against the fire powers making her terribly sick. A guy named Mende healed her. For a price."  
  
"What did she have to pay?"  
  
"Not money you idiot." Sakura snapped. "In return for him saving Cahadras' mom's life, he next daughter that she had with Cahadras' father would become the mate to Mende's first son."  
  
"Dende." Hiei muttered. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"Yea, Dende was Mende's first son. Cahadras was Senko's next child."  
  
"Who was the dad?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Clang!!  
  
Kuwabara feinted after Sakura hit him with her bat. "That is not important!!" She yelled.  
  
"So thanks to an agreement, Cahadras and Dende have to get married." Kurama retold what Sakura said. "Let me guess, Cahadras wasn't too happy about it?"  
  
"Not one bit, she escaped with a little bit of my help and Dende flew the coop. We never saw him again until now." Hiei's growl hadn't stopped and he seemed to have a very pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Whoa, that guy has issues if he still wants her after all that." Yusuke mumbled. Keyasha and Neiko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yea and when he first locked her up in his castle, he tortured her with electric chains trying to get her to agree to marrying him. She always managed to hurt him after words, but the pain of the electricity never really left her. I once heard her screaming in the night because of a flash back of the pain."  
  
The others fell silent and Cahadras seemed to calm down from her nightmare in her sleep and she seemed to think Hiei as a bed and snuggled into him. He blushed, but mental images of what Dende could have done to her occupied his mind to much to think about it at the moment.  
  
Another mental image of Cahadras screaming in pain from electric chains flashed through Hiei's eyes. The sneering, smirking form of Dende in the background made his blood boil. Absentmindedly, his arms wrapped around Cahadras as protection and a very pissed off look was on his face.  
  
Every one jumped in shock when Hiei slammed his fist onto the floor and created a large whole in the floor. He stood up with Cahadras in his arms and he placed her back onto the bed and she finally let go of him. He then faced the others. Shivers ran down their spines.  
  
Hiei had a calm and eerie look on his face and his eyes normal red color were now burning a bright blood red. Fire flashed in his eyes and he seemed to look as if he grew taller in height. A glare was playing non stop on his face and he looked as if he could destroy a whole continent at the time.  
  
"He won't get her." Hiei mumbled. "He doesn't deserve her." He slammed his fist into the wall creating another whole and he left the room and out of the cottage. The others blinked in surprise.  
  
"Well that sure as hell was unexpected." Sakura mumbled with a blank face. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
They all looked over at Cahadras to see her curled up into a ball whimpering in her sleep. Another nightmare plaguing her mind.  
  
:: Cahadras Dream Sequence :: (Cahadras' Pov.)  
  
Hot, iron, chains grasped around my wrist and arms and seemed to pin me in place. I looked at my door to see Dende standing there. Grinning his smirk at me as if he knew something I didn't. I tried my best to break loose from the chains. To no avail.  
  
"Damn you Dende!" I yell out as I try and break the chains again. His grin never leaves that ugly face of his.  
  
"Why my dear, you are to be my wife. I have to teach you how to not attack your mate." I hear him mutter out. My blood boils and a growl escapes my throat.  
  
"I asked for the jagan not a husband!!" I spit out and spit in Dende's face. He glares at me and snaps his fingers.  
  
All of a sudden a sharp jolt of pain flashed through my body and I can't help, but scream in pain. The chains around my wrists and ankles were glowing yellow in electricity and electric surges were going through my body in and out.  
  
"AHHH!!!" I scream and fall to the floor in my pain. Dende walked up to me and placed his lips onto mine, hard and demanding. I forget my pain for a few seconds as anger surges through me and I punch Dende and send him into the wall behind him.  
  
"Damn woman!!" Dende hissed out. He snapped his fingers again and the pain of electricity increased in my body. My eyes widened and my screams increased. The more I tried to get away, the stronger the electricity flowed. Like a thousand swords going through my body at once.  
  
Tears sprung out of my eyes and changed into tear gems. Probably a little bit of my mother shining through right there. My eye start to see black and my screams stop as I crumble to the floor in a heap. Out cold from the intensive shock. The smell of my burnt hair lingered in my nose and mind as I swept off into black nothingness.  
  
:: End of Dream: (Author Pov.)  
  
"She's getting out of control!!" Keyasha yelled as Cahadras started thrashing in her sleep. The others started trying to calm the sleeping girl down to no avail and great chaos was erupting in the whole room. None of them noticed the glowing blood red eyes looking at them through the window.  
  
Hiei slammed his fist on the window, but not hard enough to crash through it. Anger surged through his veins and seeing Cahadras thrashing on the cots like that only enflamed his anger more.  
  
"Dende you fucking bastard!" He hissed out. "Hn. His head will be a decoration on my sword." He muttered and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The tournament starts off again in the next chapter. I plan on it. Now read and review and then don't threaten to hurt me again!  
  
Review!! 


	28. 028

Hey sorry for the long wait ppl, I've been busy lately and I have also been kicked off of FF.net for the stupidest reasons. But I'm back and ready for action!  
  
I only own my own made up characters and nothing else! You got that?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hiei's Problems  
  
Midnight Escapade  
  
~*~*~  
  
Her eyes slammed open and immediately looked around the room to see every one else asleep. The clock said exactly midnight so she figured she must have been out for quite awhile. Taking another glance around the room, she noticed something.  
  
Hiei was nowhere to be found.  
  
Cahadras sat up in her cot and tried to fully stand up. (Come on people you should have known it was her waking up in the first place.) Instead of standing up quickly, he felt her hands had been tied down to her bed. Probably to keep her from writhing around in her sleep. Shrugging off the questions in her mind, he jagan began to glow and immediately the bonds were burned off of her. She stood up quickly and began to explore around the cottage.  
  
When she came back to the room where every one was sleeping, her suspicion was proved right; Hiei was nowhere in the cottage. She turned around and quickly left the cottage and into the freezing night air.  
  
Hiei leaped to another tree branch and tried to sleep once more. A few minutes later he growled and leaped to another tree branch. No matter what he did, he couldn't get to sleep. Images of Cahadras still thrashing about on her cot was plaguing his mind and he seemed to see visions of Dende electrocuting her with electric chains over and over in his mind. This for some reason would not allow him to sleep for the night.  
  
He growled again and leaped to another tree where a more comfortable tree branch was. Closing his eyes once again, he tried to allow sleep take him. The rustle of the leaves from the wind was slowly helping him reach his goal when something happened that made him growl once again.  
  
That DAMN vision of her!  
  
"Hn, will that vision ever leave me alone?!?" Hiei asked out loud. He was really close to having conniptions and destroying the whole entire forest. A few seconds passed and when he didn't get his answer he tried to go to sleep once again.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Cahadras' voice rang in his head and he mentally cursed. 'Now except the visions I'm hearing her voice! What have I done wrong to deserve this!?' He mentally thought to himself.  
  
"I asked you a question and since your heartbeat quickened when you heard my voice I'm sure you are not asleep now answer my dumb question!" Damn Kitsune hearing, Hiei thought before opening his eyes and suppressing a gasp. What he had thought was Cahadras' voice in is head was actually Cahadras herself standing over him on the tree branch. My how stupid he felt just then.  
  
"Hn, sleeping ugly has finally woken up." He mumbled. He only saw Cahadras roll her eyes.  
  
"I think I asked you a question." The girl muttered in agitation. Hiei could hardly suppress a smirk at this. It was so easy to annoy her.  
  
"Hn, couldn't stand your snores so I went out here." He mumbled back although he knew this was a full fledged lie, he didn't feel like telling her the truth just then.  
  
"Your heat beat quickened at that as well, stop your lying your not good at it." Cahadras accused. Hiei mentally groaned.  
  
Has he ever mentioned that he hates Kitsune hearing? Because he is going to mention it again.  
  
"Damn Kitsune hearing." He grumbled. Cahadras only smirked at him in triumph making him want to wipe that smirk off her face. "Well for one, your thrashing in your sleep was annoying, and number two every time I went near you, you tried to use me as a life line." He closed his eyes for a second and could just sense a light colored blush cover Cahadras' cheeks. He smirked.  
  
"You're lying again." Cahadras accused trying to get rid of her blush. She tried to listen to his heart again and judging from its beat, he was only partially lying. Her blush deepened at this.  
  
"Damnit why do you want a bigger explanation." Hiei mumbled. "Hn." He tried to leap to another tree branch, but Cahadras quickly grabbed the collar to his cloak keeping him from going anywhere.  
  
"You are not going anywhere!" Cahadras snarled out and threw Hiei against the bark of the tree and kept him pinned there. "I just woke up and I want some answers! What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's below 0 degrees in temperature right now and you are trying to sleep on a tree!?! As comfortable as a tree may be that is suicide to try and sleep at such low temperatures." Hiei only glared at her. So what if she was telling the truth, he wasn't going to let her know he knew she was right.  
  
"And why the hell do you care?" He asked. She blinked and adverted her gaze.  
  
"Hn, that's none of your concern." She mumbled before making her grip tighter on his shirt collar. "Now answer me!"  
  
"Hn, fine." Hiei grumbled. She nodded her head and let go of his collar so he could get in a good dose of air. "I left because I was pissed off at what Sakura told us and also I didn't feel like coming back just then and needed to be alone and despite the cold air I felt like sleeping outside and no matter what I damn did I couldn't get to sleep and you are now making it ten times worse!"  
  
Cahadras blinked in confusion. 'Did he, just tell the truth and empty his mind out without much of a fight?' She asked herself before shaking her head. 'That's not like him.'  
  
"What did Sakura tell you all?" she asked suddenly taking a few steps back. 'Sakura o baka you idiot Kitsune please don't tell me she told you about my past with Dende please.' She pleaded with her mind.  
  
"She told us why you had a break down when you saw Dende." Hiei muttered icily. Cahadras mentally growled. 'Damn Kitsune I never wanted people to know about that.' She thought some more as visions of Sakura being mass tortured floated through her head just then.  
  
"Hn, damn Kitsune." Hiei heard Cahadras mutter quietly.  
  
"So, Dende is here for you and more than likely we will be fighting him in the tournament." He muttered and sat down on the tree branch mentally willing the girl to leave so he can maybe get a decent night of sleep.  
  
"WE will not be fighting him." Cahadras muttered icily. "I will be fighting him and me alone, and if I lose," She paused for a second. "I'll be going with him, if I win, well I win and never see his face again. And hopefully Keyasha can take out her sister."  
  
Hiei looked up at Cahadras in surprise. "So you lose the match, you go with him you say." He muttered out icily. Cahadras looked down at him in surprise. 'Why does he sound so mad all of a sudden?' She asked herself.  
  
"It's all I can do." She muttered out. Hiei stood up and grabbed her by her shoulders to make her face him.  
  
"Hn, even if I don't like you." He muttered out. "No woman should throw her life away because of a lost match and end up living as the wife to a man she does not love." Cahadras' eyes widened. "I won't allow that." He gently shoved her down onto the tree branch and leaped off the tree and ran off towards the cottage, leaving Cahadras at a shocked stand still.  
  
"I-I- uhh..." She tried to think of something to mumble out, but no words other than a crazy stutter would come out. 'Is he serious?!?!' She asked in her mind.  
  
Hiei ran off to the cottage with himself mentally slapping himself over and over. How could he have said that to her? Now she is going to think he actually cared! He didn't really care that much! She could just go off with Dende for all he cared.  
  
But then again, why did he feel as if he was lying to himself when he told himself that?  
  
Unknown to Hiei and Cahadras, two Kitsunes had been hiding in the bushes watching the whole conversation. Sakura was writing not upon notes of black mail on Cahadras while Kurama was gently shaking his head back in forth at the two fire demons expenses.  
  
"If this keeps up, they will never get together." Kurama mumbled.  
  
"Who cares? I now got my black mail! Muahahaha!" Sakura laughed out. Kurama looked dat her.  
  
"Sakura, you once told me you wanted to plan a wedding once right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well if we get those two together you got yourself a wedding to plan."  
  
Immediately thoughts of black mail left her system and she grinned widely.  
  
"Sounds like fun to me! I'm gonna plan a wedding, I'm gonna plan a wedding!" She quietly chanted to herself. Kurama quickly covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"But first, we need to win this tournament for Keyasha and then make sure Cahadras does not go off with Dende." He said. Sakura's face fell off her face.  
  
"Damn it all, there goes my fun. Oh well at least I get to fight! That's fun too!" Kurama mentally sighed to himself and grabbed Sakura's elbow and began to drag her back to the cottage.  
  
"And for now, we go to sleep." He dragged her off more as she started whining about not being tired although she was yawning every ten seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm having the tournament start off again next chapter. Sorry if its short and bad. I had a writers block! 


End file.
